Onion
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Hidup itu seperti bawang. Demi mencari apa yang kau inginkan, kau harus terus mengupas tiap lapisannya, sambil sesekali menangis di tengah jalan./Kisah lapis-lapis kehidupan yang Hinata jumpai pada awal masa kedewasaannya./KageHina, College AU, Lemon in later chapters/For Hinata's (Belated) Birthday/CP 5 is re-uploaded with some major changes.
1. Layer 1: Dream

_What is life? Tell me it's like_

 _Being on the lookout for truth everyday_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng | (Future) Unsafe sex aka unprotected sex | More than one lemon scenes in the future. | Semakin banyak chapter-nya, semakin bertambah sedih-sedihnya. Jadi chapter awal belum ada apa-apanya. | Kageyama tidak berada di SMA Karasuno, jadi sifatnya masih nyebelin.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **First Layer: Dream**

* * *

Jika masa-masa sekolah menengah adalah transisi dari remaja menuju kedewasaan, maka waktu setelah kau dilepas dan diluluskan dari SMA merupakan pijakan awal menuju kehidupan dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Yang berarti, kau harus memiliki tujuan yang jelas mengenai masa depan, sikap dan mental yang matang, dan yang lebih penting, kau harus melepaskan cangkang kekanakanmu. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada segala perilaku emosional yang dimiliki setiap remaja pubertas. Mengedepankan rasionalitas untuk menentukan suatu pilihan.

Waktu usai upacara kelulusan sekolah menengah atas adalah waktu untuk mendaki anak tangga menuju kesuksesan. Menuju mimpi, cita-cita, apapun yang ingin kau gapai, apapun yang kau dambakan. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Mengeksplorasi bakat dan minat, berburu pengalaman, hingga meniti karir.

Cara setiap orang menggunakan waktunya berbeda. Sebagian besar ingin melanjutkan belajar di universitas, menimba ilmu lebih banyak lagi guna mendapat gelar. Sebagian kecil justru ingin segera bekerja, katanya percuma kuliah susah-susah jika tidak dapat pekerjaan.

Enam bulan sebelum kelulusan, Hinata Shouyou sempat bimbang—antara pekerjaan atau pendidikan.

Kebimbangannya ini bukan karena dia tidak punya tujuan. Dia punya mimpi, sebenarnya. Mimpi yang sangat besar. Bahkan jika orang di sekitar mendengarnya, dia akan ditertawakan saking tidak mungkinnya impian tersebut untuk terwujud. Padahal, apa salahnya bermimpi besar? Apa salahnya ingin menjadi pemain voli hebat seperti Little Giant?

Tentunya, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal lain kecuali terus bermain voli. Ingin berada di universitas dengan tim voli terkuat, kalau bisa dengan beasiswa guna meringankan beban orang tua. Mengambil jurusan apapun yang berkaitan dengan olahraga, asalkan dia bisa sedekat mungkin dengan voli. Bermain di klub voli dengan rekan-rekan kuat yang menjanjikan, yang bisa memancing kemampuannya seratus persen. Kemudian, jika dia bisa bermain dengan gemilang, dia akan direkrut oleh tim nasional, dan dia bisa menjadi seorang profesional.

 _Bah_. Hinata jadi ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya akan delusinya yang terlalu jauh dari kenyataan itu.

Sebelum dia bisa mengalami semua itu, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan pelik. Keuangan keluarganya. Pada dasarnya, Hinata tidak terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya. Makmur, tapi tidak berlimpah uang. Rumahnya di pucuk gunung dan dia setiap hari memilih naik sepeda daripada bus, menghemat uang. Ketika sang ayah mendadak divonis dengan penyakit kanker yang cukup parah, sebagian besar uang mereka harus terkuras untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Daging yang setiap hari bisa hadir mendadak terus absen. Untuk makan saja harus berhemat.

Itu adalah alasan mengapa Hinata berhenti bermain voli selama hampir tiga tahun masa SMA. Persetan dengan janjinya kepada _Ou-sama_ waktu SMP dulu. Masa bodoh dengan cita-citanya menjadi Little Giant.

Mau bagaimanapun, keluarganya adalah yang pertama. Cukup sudah hari-harinya melihat sang ibu berderai air mata, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena Hinata dan adiknya tidak bisa mereka bahagiakan. Hinata ingin berteriak saat itu juga, memeluk tubuh rapuh sang ibu, menegaskan bahwa kehadirannya sebagai ibu yang penuh kasih di dalam keluarga mereka sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena itulah, Hinata mengorbankan voli demi bekerja paruh waktu, mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit untuk membantu keluarganya menopang biaya rumah sakit dan kebutuhan pimer secara bersamaan.

Selama itu pula, Hinata tidak mengeluh. Tidak ketika dia hanya bisa melihat orang-orang bermain voli di gimnasium dari jauh. Tidak ketika dia memandangi poster Little Giant di kamarnya dengan secuil harapan hampa. Tidak pernah ada keluh kesah barang sekalipun.

Tapi baik ibu, bahkan adiknya yang polos pun tahu, Hinata mencintai voli lebih dari apapun. Mereka tahu dia diam-diam berlatih dengan bola voli usang yang kulit-kulitnya sobek dan warnanya kusam setiap pagi di halaman belakang. Melemparkannya pada dinding, dan bukan pada pemain sungguhan seperti yang seharusnya ada bersama Hinata.

Di tengah kebimbangannya untuk memilih salah satu di antara dua jalan bercabang di hadapannya, Hinata dihampiri sang ibu. Malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah harusnya sedang terlelap. Wanita lembut itu mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata, katanya. Dan Hinata membiarkan dirinya digiring menuju meja makan, dua cangkir teh harum mengepul di atasnya.

Hinata tahu, dari gerak gerik dan raut sang ibu, bahwa pembicaraan akan mengarah kepada sesuatu yang serius. Dia bisa menduga topiknya, dan Hinata agak merasa lemas karenanya.

"Shouyou." Ada sedikit keraguan pada suara ibunya. Jemari meremas cangkir sekali, dua kali. "Kau sudah memutuskan?"

 _Ya, sama sekali bukan topik yang ingin kubicarakan tengah malam begini._

Hinata menggeleng. Menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Justru dia memilih untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san_?"

Ibunya sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun sebentar kemudian, kedua bahunya melemas. "Ya, dia… baik-baik saja." Kata-kata 'untuk saat ini' dibiarkan terpendam di lubuk hati, dikubur di bawah optimisme yang dipaksakan. Tapi Hinata tahu. Dia sudah sering melihat sisi lemah ibunya untuk bisa membaca isi hatinya. "Daripada itu, Shouyou. Soal pilihanmu setelah ini…"

Hinata berjengit. Usaha mengalihkan topik menjadi percuma. Cangkirnya terangkat, uap air yang hangat membasahi bibir atasnya. Sengaja, agar sebagian wajahnya tertutup. Agar perasaannya tak terbaca melalui otot wajah. Ragu-ragu, dia membuka mulutnya, tapi suaranya baru datang beberapa detik setelahnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih bingung, _Kaa-san_ … Aku belum punya jawaban untuk diberikan."

"Kalau begitu, malah bagus." Ibunya menepuk kedua tangan, pergerakan yang tidak terduga dan mengagetkan. Suara tepukannya bergema satu kali di ruangan sepi itu. Hinata hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya. "Kau tahu, Shouyou, _Kaa-san_ mendapat… tawaran pekerjaan di sebuah kantor milik teman _Kaa-san_. Gajinya juga lumayan besar—tidak, mungkin jauh lebih besar jika dibanding hasil _Kaa-san_ berjualan."

"Benarkah?" Suara Hinata meninggi, dan volumenya akan membesar kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan adik perempuannya yang sudah terlelap. "Bukankah itu—astaga… Wow. Itu kabar hebat, _Kaa-san_! Kapan _Kaa-san_ mulai bekerja?"

Sang ibu tertawa renyah. Anaknya mulai melakukan gestur aneh dengan kedua tangannya, seperti ketika dia merasa luar biasa senang atau antisipatif. "Kira-kira seminggu mulai sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus, tapi bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Yang lebih penting, Shouyou, kau tahu apa artinya?" Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya demi mendengarkan dengan hati-hati. "Kau bisa kuliah di universitas manapun yang kau mau!"

Hinata menarik napas. "Kuliah…?"

"Benar. Sampai sekarang pun, kau masih suka bermain voli, kan? Dengar, Shouyou." Sang ibu meraih salah satu tangan anaknya, membungkusnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri yang kasar ditempa berbagai macam pekerjaan. "Pilih universitas manapun yang ingin kau tuju. Belajarlah dengan keras agar bisa diterima. Lalu, kau bisa bermain voli tanpa harus bekerja demi kita lagi." Kedua mata ibunya menyipit karena senyum yang melebar. "Kau sudah lama memendam mimpi ini, bukan? Mimpi untuk menjadi pemain voli profesional. Menjadi sosok yang kau kagumi—Little Giant."

Ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat setetes air mata menganak sungai dari pelupuk mata. Perasaan haru karena ibunya bisa mengingat mimpi Hinata dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik dari Hinata sendiri yang sudah lama menyerah. Kemudian, kebahagian yang menyerbu seluruh kapiler darah akan kenyataan bahwa di hadapannya masih terdapat harapan. Kesempatan kedua. Tangga alternatif menuju impiannya.

Bohong kalau dia bilang dirinya benar-benar menyerah. Selama ini, dia habiskan waktunya setiap malam untuk berdoa dan berdoa. Berharap akan ada suatu kejadian di dalam hidupnya di mana dia bisa kembali bermain voli, berlatih menjadi lebih baik. Mengejar impian—menjadi seperti Little Giant—yang sering diremehkan orang lain.

Mungkin, dari semua manusia yang terjaga di alam mimpi, hanya ibunya yang mendengar bisikan doanya, diam-diam dari balik pintu. Bisa jadi pekerjaan ini bukan tawaran temannya, tapi karena sang ibu sendiri yang mengusahakannya.

Maka Hinata beranjak, merengkuh tubuh ibunya di seberang meja dalam sebuah pelukan, dan meluapkan setiap tetes dari air mata penuh rasa syukurnya dalam bahu wanita penyabar itu.

"A-Aku bisa… Akhirnya aku bisa bermain voli…" Kedua tangan Hinata yang bersarang pada lengan sang ibu mengepal. "Akhirnya… Aku bisa…"

"Maaf, Shouyou, telah membuatmu menunggu hingga sekian lama." Jemari lembut terselip pada helai oranye. Hinata menggeleng, ingin membantah, mengatakan seberapa menderitanya sang ibu selama tiga tahun ini. Semua bukan salahnya, atau salah siapapun. "Jangan lagi pikirkan masalah uang. Terbanglah, kejar apapun yang ingin kau capai."

Dan Hinata akan melakukan apa yang ibunya katakan.

Sekarang, dia bukan lagi burung yang terjebak dalam sangkar.

Dia akan terbang bebas, mengarungi langit biru yang luas hingga dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya—impian yang telah lama dilepasnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Belum ada banyak hal yang terjadi di chapter ini, ya X3**

 **Anyway, awalnya saya ingin publish ini sebagai oneshot, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih nyaman aja jika tiap 'layer' dipisah jadi chapter-chapter. Biar ngetik per layer bisa puas dan reader bisa istirahat mbaca (?).**

 **Tema kali ini... seperti di summary: kedewasaan. Kedewasaan berarti mengeksplorasi hal-hal baru bagi berondong-berondong yang masih semangat. Iiiif you know what I mean... /pasang muka yaranaika**

 **Rencana ada lima belas chapter dengan kisaran 1k-3k words. Mungkin lebih, jika plotnya agak berat.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Korea berjudul Twenty. Aspek-aspek 'dewasa' saya ambil dari sana, misalnya alkohol, kerja paruh waktu, masalah finansial, dan... err. Menggauli cewek. Sedangkan untuk konsep bawang diambil dari lagu Onion oleh One Ok Rock. Makasih inspirasinya ya, Bang Taka :* (digampar) Btw, penggalan-penggalan kalimat di awal chapter adalah bagian dari lirik lagu Onion.**

 **Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca. Chapter dua di-post bersamaan dengan ini. So... see you real soon!**


	2. Layer 2: Life

_Peel it over and over again_

 _Life is like an onion!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng (Future) Unsafe sex aka unprotected sex | More than one lemon scenes in the future. | Semakin banyak chapter-nya, semakin bertambah sedih-sedihnya. Jadi chapter awal belum ada apa-apanya. | Kageyama tidak berada di SMA Karasuno, jadi sifatnya masih nyebelin. | Sikap Hinata di sini lebih dewasa setelah semua masalah yang dia dapat sebelumnya.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Second Layer: Life**

* * *

Kabar gembira untuk Hinata—setelah semua kerja kerasnya dalam belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas, dia berhasil diterima di Universitas Chuo. Sekolah yang disanjung-sanjung karena tim olahraganya yang tak terkalahkan.

 _Ya_ , Hinata memastikan sekali lagi, menatap layar ponsel di hadapannya yang tengah membuka e-mail pemberitahuan dari pihak Chuo. _Ya, ini dari Universitas Chuo. Tidak salah lagi. Ini… bukan mimpi._

Semua orang di sekeliling Hinata dibuat kagum. Ibu dan adiknya—yang tak mengerti apa-apa kecuali fakta bahwa Hinata sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan rumah—terus menghujaninya dengan pelukan hangat dan pujian tanpa henti. Bahkan ayahnya yang sedang stabil di rumah sakit pun memaksa Hinata mengunjunginya saat itu juga agar pria itu bisa memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sang anak dengan tatapan seorang ayah yang bangga. Hinata berharap, psikologi sang ayah yang membaik dapat sedikit banyak membuat kondisi tubuhnya mengalami kemajuan tertentu.

Teman-teman dan semua kenalan Hinata di sekolah dibuat heran. Terpukau bukan main, karena Hinata yang mereka kenal adalah sosok bocah berwajah tanpa dosa yang sering tidur di kelas dan tidak pernah mendapat nilai delapan puluh. Berkali-kali bertanya, apa mantra yang Hinata gunakan untuk bisa mendapat kejadian ajaib ini. Hinata mencibir. Enak saja mereka berkata seperti itu, tidak mengerti perjuangan berat Hinata selama ini. Hei, dia belajar siang hingga malam sampai kepalanya mengepul, tahu.

Ekstasi menyurut menjadi antisipasi, kemudian rasa gugup, dan berujung pada kekhawatiran.

Setelah tiga bulan penuh ucapan selamat dan motivasi untuk berjuang, dan sang ibu serta Natsu yang melepas kepergian sementara Hinata dengan air mata haru bercampur sedih, dia berangkat menuju sekolah barunya seorang diri.

Satu lirikan pada gedung universitas yang akan Hinata tempati, dan bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Dapat segera dirasakannya aura intimidasi dan beban yang dipasrahkan pada punggungnya, berupa kewajiban untuk turut membawa nama baik Chuo. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat semangat Hinata menurun.

Senja memandikan bumi tatkala Hinata sampai di sana, dengan sebuah koper dan tas selempang gemuk berisi berbagai macam benda. Jantung berdebar menyambut debur pertanyaan yang menyerbu benak. _Apakah aku pantas berada di sini? Apakah aku bisa bersaing dengan orang-orang di sini?_

 _Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?_

Tapi, bukan Hinata namanya kalau dia membiarkan dirinya takut. Tak ada gunanya membiarkan paranoid berkecamuk. Ibunya sudah berjuang keras mencari uang agar dia bisa kuliah dengan leluasa. Mengapa pula dia harus menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dengan bertingkah seperti pengecut?

Dan baru saja Hinata menyemangati dirinya demikian, kedatangannya di Chuo kembali disambut dengan hal mengerikan. Kali ini, sesuatu tersebut ada di dalam kamar asramanya yang berkuota dua orang, dalam bentuk seonggok daging hidup bersurai hitam yang dengan santai duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi.

"Ke—" Jari telunjuk melayang menuju sosok tersebut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"

Terkejut mendengar suara melengking yang tiba-tiba mengisi setiap jengkal ruangan, pemuda itu menoleh cepat, raut wajahnya tak kalah kaget dengan Hinata.

Kabar buruk di balik berita menggembirakan—Kageyama Tobio, rival dan musuh bebuyutannya, adalah teman sekamarnya. Dialah pemain voli di posisi _setter_ terhebat yang pernah Hinata ketahui, berjuluk _Ou-sama_.

Berawal dari turnamen saat SMP, hingga janji yang Hinata utarakan untuk mengalahkan sang raja, mereka menjadi rival abadi. Bertemu sekali-dua kali dalam pertandingan di SMA, ketika Hinata duduk di bangku kelas satu dan masih bisa bermain voli.

Apa dia masih ingat janji konyol Hinata waktu itu? Hinata harap tidak.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kageyama Tobio!?" Histeris seakan tiket gratis liburan ke Hawaii miliknya hilang, Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkanmu kalau kita berada di tim yang sama!?"

Yah, sebenarnya tidak sungguhan sekamar bila kau melihat bentuk ruangannya. Kamar mereka terdiri dari ruang tengah di mana terdapat televisi berlayar tipis dan sebuah sofa panjang, yang dihubungkan langsung dengan dapur. Dua pintu yang bersisihan mengantarkannya pada dua kamar terpisah—wow, Hinata sangat senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan tidur dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kageyama. Sedangkan, pintu terakhir adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi luas dan bersih dan bilik khusus untuk mencuci baju.

"Kau…" Kageyama memicingkan mata, kilatan rekognasi nampak pada matanya yang sebentar kemudian menajam. Pandangannya kembali lurus pada televisi, posturnya melemas di atas sofa yang didudukinya. "Baru muncul sekarang? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Kau ingat aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri, rahang mengendur. Sungguh tak dinyana. Selama ini, dia menganggap dirinya sendiri terlalu remeh. Dia kira dirinya tak lebih dari pengganggu hiperaktif di mata Kageyama.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau punya refleks dan stamina yang sangat bagus. Tapi," Mata biru melirik sinis, "kemampuanmu buruk sekali."

"Ap—" Hinata menggeram. Kageyama tidak berubah. Sedari dulu tak memiliki filter untuk menyaring kata-kata dari mulutnya. Tak punya kepekaan hati juga untuk mengira bahwa perkataannya sempat melukai hati orang lain. "Aku sudah berubah sejak saat itu, tahu!"

"Oh, ya?" Nadanya datar, seperti tak tertarik. Matanya melekat pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan minuman isotonik. Bagi Hinata, aksi tersebut nyaris tergolong sebagai penghinaan—rasanya seakan Kageyama lebih memilih menyaksikan iklan yang sudah diputar berkali-kali daripada meladeni Hinata. Masalahnya adalah apakah dia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak. "Kau sudah berubah? Setelah sekian lama menghilang dan menyia-nyiakan waktu? Kedengarannya omong kosong. Aku yakin sekali kau sudah lama menyerah."

Hinata terhenyak. Marah, entah kepada Kageyama yang percaya bahwa Hinata mudah menyerah, atau kepada dirinya sendiri, yang pada suatu titik di dalam hidupnya memang sempat menyerah. "Memang, aku sempat berhenti selama dua tahun lebih, tapi…" Kepalan tangan bergetar. "Bukan berarti aku menyerah. Kalau kau mengira aku bermalas-malasan, maka kau salah." _Maka kau akan menerima kepalan tanganku ini_ , tambahnya di dalam hati. Satu tangan menepuk dada, mendeklarasi dengan berani. "Buktinya, aku ada di sini sekarang."

Iris sebiru lautan dalam kembali kepada sosok Hinata, meneliti dan mencari celah. Bibirnya terbuka, memberi jalan keluar untuk sebuah gumaman. "Seharusnya kau tidak berbohong—soal kau yang sudah berubah dari dulu. Tempat ini berbeda dengan SMA. Kau tidak bisa memenangkan segalanya hanya dengan tekad. Berbeda dengan turnamen SMP dan SMA, kau tidak bisa berlagak di sini. Kalau kau mempermalukan nama sekolah ini, semua orang di sini tidak akan mengampunimu."

Seekstrim itukah? Hinata meneguk ludah kering. "Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Aku bisa membuktikan itu besok. Satu lawan satu di gimnasium, pukul enam pagi. Bagaimana?" Hinata memaksakan sebuah seringai, menatap balik dua manik tajam yang berasa ingin mencabiknya saat itu juga. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau takut?"

Dahi terlipat dalam. Warna biru pada matanya mendingin. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menangis."

"Tidak akan!"

Kageyama tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Seluruh perhatiannya kembali terhisap oleh acara komedi televisi yang sama sekali tidak mengundang senyum pada wajahnya yang mengerikan. Tangannya melambai dismisif dan mulutnya menguap lebar, pertanda dia sedang malas beradu mulut dengan Hinata.

Dan Hinata mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke kamar, tangan masih mengepal dan tatapan memanas seakan berniat melubangi belakang kepala berambut hitam itu.

Kehidupan perkuliahannya bersama voli—dan Kageyama, baru saja berlangsung.

.

Waktu yang dia lalui bersama sang rival tidak luput dari perkelahian dan pertengkaran, dari perang ejekan biasa hingga adu pukul yang mengakibatkan mereka terkena masalah di hari pertama kuliah.

Tantangan satu lawan satu di gimnasium yang Hinata luncurkan kepada Kageyama juga terlaksana. Meski Hinata tahu betul sejak sebelum dia masuk ke Chuo bahwa Kageyama Tobio berada jauh di atasnya, kenyataan yang sungguhan dihadapinya selalu terasa pahit dan mengagetkan. Dan ketika dia dikalahkan habis-habisan, Hinata tetap menemukan penyesalan yang mendekam di dalam kerongkongannya seperti racun. Kekesalan dan frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri menaiki ubun-ubun mendengar Kageyama 'berceramah'—yang lebih tepat disebut mencemooh dan mengintimidasi dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam dari pedang manapun.

Hinata tahu itu, tapi dia menolak untuk berlutut di hadapan Kageyama. Setelah dua tahun lebih dia menanti untuk kesempatan seperti ini, kemungkinan dengan peluang nyaris nol di mana dia bisa kembali bermain voli, mana mungkin dia akan menyerah begitu saja?

Determinasi adalah satu-satunya kartu as Hinata. Di saat anggota lain mengerut dan bergetar di bawah kediktatoran _Ou-sama_ , Hinata tetap berdiri. Menantang lagi dan lagi, walaupun tahu dia akan kalah. Berdiri setelah jatuh berkali-kali, menerima bola dari _serve_ Kageyama dengan wajah dan badannya hingga dia memar di sana sini. Beruntung pelatih mereka menyimpan kekaguman tersendiri terhadap semangat Hinata, menyebutnya berlian yang belum terasah, berbeda dengan pernyataan Kageyama bahwa dia akan mengecewakan semua orang bahkan pelatih. Kata beliau, "Hanya kau seorang yang tidak kapok dikalahkan dan dibentak Kageyama- _kun_."

Kalimat itu sedikit berhasil memercikkan harapan di dalam Hinata, membawa sedikit senyuman bangga.

Di samping hal-hal mengenai voli dan Kageyama, Hinata tidak begitu merasakan adanya kesulitan. Pelajaran juga tidak sesulit yang dia kira. Hasil dari paksaan untuk tekun belajar selama berbulan-bulan ternyata berhasil mengasah otaknya. Berkebalikan dengan Kageyama yang pekerjaannya hanya tidur atau melongo di setiap kelas yang dia ambil dengan Hinata. Walau sedikit, Hinata merasakan desiran kemenangan atas Kageyama. Bangga bukan main begitu tahu bahwa sang raja lebih bodoh darinya dalam prestasi akademik.

Mungkin, Hinata menyimpulkan, yang menjadi masalah terbesar dalam kehidupan perkuliahannya memang… Kageyama.

Pemuda dengan wajah terus merengut itu memang selalu membawa masalah dengan sifatnya yang demikian—yang minta ditinju habis-habisan—entah dengan Hinata atau orang lain. Dia tidak bisa akur dan dekat dengan siapapun, tidak ramah, dan dia terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, dia tidak sadar akan kelakuan sombongnya ini, tapi Hinata sudah mendengar cukup banyak komplain dari kanan kirinya mengenai sang raja.

Semua itu bisa Hinata atasi. Dirinya sudah kebal dengan yang namanya penindasan, bahkan bisa melawan balik. Yang jadi masalah terpenting adalah…

"Kageyama, kau memasukkan seberapa banyak deterjen!? Mesin cucinya tumpah-tumpah!"

Dia tidak bisa mencuci.

"Kageyama, kau mau meracuniku!? Ini _tamagoyaki_ atau garam goreng!?"

Dia tidak bisa memasak.

"Uwah, lantainya berair! Kageyama, kau tidak memeras dulu kain pelnya, ya!?"

Dia tidak bisa mengepel lantai.

Secara garis besar, Kageyama tidak bisa mengurusi kamar dan dirinya sendiri, kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan voli—misalnya merawat kuku demi penampilan prima saat _setting_ , atau memangkas poni yang panjang dengan hati-hati.

Hinata jadi stress sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan, dan masalahnya baru saja bertambah satu. Astaga, dia tahu Kageyama adalah penggila voli, tapi dia tidak tahu ikatannya pada voli membuatnya sedemikian bodoh. Bukan sekadar bodoh, Hinata menegaskan, tapi super duper idiot.

Sekarang, dia tidak bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak kepada Kageyama. Seberapa inginnya Hinata meminta bantuan, berhubung bersih-bersih bukan sesuatu yang ringan untuk dilakukan seorang diri, rasanya urung juga kalau ujung-ujungnya adalah ruangan yang semakin berantakan. Tidak, dia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Mulai hari ini," Hinata melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, berdiri di hadapan Kageyama yang duduk di atas sofa dengan dahi terlipat tidak mengerti, "kau dilarang menyentuh peralatan bersih-bersih manapun. Oh, jangan dekat-dekat dapur juga kecuali kau memasak makanan instan."

"Hah?" Kerutan pada kening bertambah. "Kenapa kau yang asal menentukan semuanya?"

"Dasar—IDIOT VOLI!" Urat kekesalan menganak sungai. Hinata menginjak bantal kecil di sebelah Kageyama. Dan sekarang, posenya seperti seorang berandalan yang sedang menindas mangsanya. Dengan sebelah kaki menapak di atas sofa, Hinata membungkuk, meletakkan sikunya di atas paha, dan dengan ekspresi semengerikan mungkin mendekati wajah Kageyama. "Dengar. Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi kau mencoba menghancurkan ruangan ini selama beberapa hari silam dengan usaha yang kau sebut 'bersih-bersih' itu."

Kageyama yang tidak sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri justru merasa tersinggung. "Setidaknya aku mau membantu! Kau juga dari kemarin selalu protes, mana terima kasihmu—"

"Kau memintaku berterima kasih karena membuatku repot dalam membersihkan kekacauanmu? Oke, Kageyama, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menjadi teman sekamar yang paling baik dan berguna."

Hening. Kageyama mengiranya berterima kasih betulan, si bodoh itu. Hinata menginjak bantal di bawah kakinya sekali lagi. "Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku selalu dibuat menangis setiap aku melihatmu bersih-bersih! Kenapa? Karena kau tidak bisa membersihkan sesuatu kecuali dirimu sendiri dan sesuatu tentang voli, dan akulah yang harus membereskan 'hasil kerja'mu sendirian!"

Komplain yang menggebu-gebu diakhiri dengan bunyi napas yang saling berlomba. Hinata tidak tahu dia bisa senafsu ini mengomeli Kageyama. Mungkin dirinya lebih stress dari yang dia duga.

Sepatah kata protes, balasan menyakitkan macam apapun dari Kageyama adalah sesuatu yang siap Hinata terima. Tapi bukan pemandangan Kageyama yang menundukkan kepala, bersuara lirih, menggumam, "Maaf."

Tidak, tidak. Hinata pasti salah dengar. "Eng… apa katamu?"

"Maaf," ulang Kageyama dengan lebih ketus. Wajahnya dipalingkan, berharap Hinata tidak melihat kecanggungan yang sampai ke permukaan wajahnya. "Kubilang maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu."

Segala bentuk amarah menyurut, hati terenyuh melihat pemuda angkuh mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Bahu Hinata mengendur seiring dengan napas panjang yang terhembus dari mulut. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat ucapanku tadi—mulai sekarang, serahkan urusan bersih-bersih dan memasak kepadaku."

"Maksudmu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan membuat Hinata terhenti. Kembali berpikir. Mana bisa dia membiarkan Kageyama bersantai-santai begitu saja. Pasti ada hal lain yang bisa dia kerjakan.

"Belanja, mungkin? Tidak masalah, kan?" Hinata mendongak untuk menyaksikan kepala Kageyama yang mengangguk. "Oke. Kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kau kerjakan, akan segera kuberitahu."

Kesepakatan dibentuk. Hinata merasa nyaman karena dia tak perlu khawatir ruangan asramanya akan porak poranda. Kemudian, dimulailah rutinitas baru berdasarkan kesepakatan itu. Berat memang, karena harus dia seorang yang menangani pekerjaan rumah. Tapi tak mengapa, karena dia ingin menyelamatkan kamarnya dari tangan penghancur Kageyama.

Dan juga… jiwa keibuan mendadak muncul, berkat kebiasaan merawat Natsu, sang adik perempuan, ketika ibunya sibuk. Hinata iba juga melihat Kageyama yang seperti bayi baru lahir. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Dia tidak memiliki… pengetahuan umum. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak tahu cara bersih-bersih, tak tahu cara memasak—tak tahu cara berkomunikasi dan mencari teman.

Padahal dari segelintir percakapan kasual yang berhasil dia pancing dari Kageyama, pemuda itu biasa sendirian di rumah dari SMP, orang tua lebih memilih mengurusi pekerjaan kantoran. Mungkin ini yang memicu sikap individual Kageyama, bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam penjara tembok tanpa belaian kasih sayang orang tua.

Bertentangan dengan harga dirinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membantu. Bisa jadi lebih tepat jika bantuannya ini disebut memanjakan Kageyama. Setiap hari, dia memasak untuk Kageyama, bahkan meninggalkan masakan yang bisa dihangatkan ketika dia tidak bisa pulang saat jam makan.

Pujian secara implisit—tapi masih terbaca oleh Hinata—dari Kageyama tidak berhasil meredupkan semangat memasak Hinata. Sebuah malam, ketika Hinata memasak kari agar Kageyama bisa memanaskannya kembali sewaktu-waktu, pemuda _setter_ itu menyeletuk, "Lumayan. Lain kali tambahkan telur rebus."

Barulah setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Hinata menyadari bahwa itu adalah hidangan favorit Kageyama.

Lama-lama, dia tidak hanya memberi makan Kageyama di rumah, tapi juga dengan bekal yang dikepak pagi-pagi sekali untuk Kageyama. Seringkali dia harus membedakan menu bekalnya dengan milik Kageyama agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan komentar tidak perlu. Bahwa Hinata mesra sekali karena setiap hari memasak untuk Kageyama, pokoknya semacam itu.

Mungkin tidak terlihat dari luar, tapi Hinata selalu memikirkan ucapan sekecil apapun dari orang lain.

.

Pagi hari adalah gencatan senjata antara Hinata dan Kageyama—sebuah perjanjian mutual yang tak perlu disampaikan untuk disetujui. Hinata menyukai momen ini lebih dari apapun, di mana dia bisa bersantai sebelum menggunakan energinya seharian penuh untuk belajar, bekerja, dan latihan. Oh, dan ditambah berkelahi dengan Kageyama.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Kepala Kageyama melongok dari balik bahu Hinata pagi itu. Sebuah handuk melingkar pada bahunya, tangannya memegang sebuah botol minuman, dan badannya dibalut pakaian olahraga. Dia baru kembali dari lari paginya. Dengan tega meninggalkan Hinata yang bangun kesiangan.

Hinata menoleh sekilas, spatula di tangan siap membolak-balik makanan. "Ah. Cuma omelet dan sosis. Kita mulai kehabisan bahan makanan."

Kageyama mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mampir nanti." Handuknya tersampir di atas kursi kayu. Lalu sebuah tangan jahil merayap di tengkuk Hinata, pada simpul celemek di dasar lehernya. Dua jari menarik-narik tali itu pelan, seolah mengancam bahwa mereka akan segera melepas simpul itu. "Hei, Hinata."

"Apa?" Suara Hinata terdengar lebih ketus dari yang dia duga. Satu tangan bebas menampik jemari usil dari belakang leher. "Hentikan itu, aku sedang memasak. Lebih baik kau memindahkan roti panggang yang sudah matang ke atas piring. Hush, hush."

Mengabaikan komplain dan perintah Hinata, Kageyama berbicara di sebelah telinga yang memerah sensitif diterpa napas hangatnya. "Pernah dengar yang namanya _naked apron_?"

Hinata membeku, dahi mengernyit dalam-dalam. Ada apa dengan topik yang tiba-tiba berbau mesum ini? "M-Memangnya kenapa?" Ah, dia tidak bermaksud untuk tersendat saat bicara. Jarak wajah Kageyama yang terlalu dekat dan pertanyaan aneh darinya barusan membuatnya bergidik, entah kenapa.

Kageyama menggumam. Jari jemari berlari menuruni punggung Hinata, membuat yang bersangkutan memekik geli.

"K-Kageyama, serius! Hentikan! Nanti masakannya—"

"Entahlah," Kageyama menggumam di belakangnya. "Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau seseorang dengan _naked apron_ berada di hadapanku."

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau kalimat Kageyama mengimplikasi bahwa yang dibayangkannya adalah Hinata?

"Semua orang membicarakannya, bilang bahwa mereka ingin melihat pacar mereka memasak dengan hanya memakai apron," sambung Kageyama. Nadanya murni penasaran, dan Hinata hampir menghela napas lega. Jadi karena itu. Setidaknya Kageyama bukan sepenuhnya mesum.

"Yah, sayang sekali aku bukan pacarmu. Dan kalaupun iya…" Hinata meringis pahit membayangkan dirinya menjadi kekasih Kageyama. Ide tersebut terdengar sangat asing dan menggelikan. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Itu terlalu memalukan."

"Kenapa tidak." Kageyama menjauhkan badannya dari Hinata, _akhirnya_. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mencobanya dengan celemekmu itu."

Hinata menatap punggung Kageyama yang menjauh dengan rahang merosot dan wajah memerah. Mencoba menelaah perkataan aneh dan ambigu Kageyama.

Apa Kageyama baru saja meminta Hinata untuk tidak memakai apapun kecuali celemek di hadapannya?

Alhasil, sambil berusaha menepis berbagai macam pikiran dan gambaran skenario aneh—semua ini gara-gara perkataan Kageyama, Hinata berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Hinata mematikan kompor, selesai memasak, dan memindahkan daging sosis di atas dua piring yang sudah terlebih dulu ditempati omelet. Dia melepas celemek hijau polos pemberian ibunya, lalu membawa dua piring itu di atas meja makan. Sementara itu, Kageyama mengambil beberapa potong roti panggang dari _toaster_ dan memindahkannya di atas piring. Lantas, dia meraih dua gelas, membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekardus susu dan menuangkannya, lalu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Hinata pada meja makan.

"Kemarin…" Kageyama mendorong gelas susu dan sepiring roti panggang kepada Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh. Seakan-akan pembicaraan mesum mengenai _naked apron_ tidak pernah terjadi. "Kenapa kau pulang latihan lebih awal?"

"Aku menggantikan jam kerja temanku di sebuah café. Sedang butuh uang, jadi aku mengapresiasi tambahan jam kerja manapun yang bisa kulakukan." Hinata menepukkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat makan. Dia menebak, Kageyama akan memarahinya karena tidak berusaha keras untuk latihan, atau semacamnya.

Ternyata tidak juga. Kageyama mengikuti apa yang Hinata lakukan sebelum menggali porsi sarapannya sendiri.

"Bekalku diminta _senpai_. Katanya enak, dan mereka tanya siapa yang memasak." Kageyama memotong omeletnya. "Aku bungkam, seperti yang kau minta. Tapi mereka tetap bisa menebak kalau itu kau. Jadi kuiyakan saja."

"Aaah, kedokku terbongkar, ya?" Hinata menggigiti garpunya. "Padahal aku sengaja membedakan masakan kita juga… Kalau sudah begini, pasti mereka berkomentar yang aneh-aneh. Hei, kemarin mereka tidak bicara ngawur tentang diriku, kan?"

Wajah Kageyama yang memucat menjadi afirmasi. "Kau akan menyesal bertanya."

Seperti saran tersebut, Hinata mengurungkan pertanyaannya. Dia melanjutkan mengunyah sarapannya dalam diam, sesekali bertanya sesuatu kepada Kageyama.

"Oi, Hinata," panggil Kageyama. Ketika Hinata menggumam pertanda dia mendengarkan, dia mendapati Kageyama yang menatap segarpu daging sosis di hadapannya dengan heran sekaligus curiga. "Ini… hanya omelet dan sosis, kan?"

"Iya." Hinata menelan perlahan, mata tak lepas dari Kageyama. "Ada apa?"

Diam sebentar. "Kenapa… kau bisa membuat omelet dan sosis seperti ini?"

Mata Hinata melebar tertarik. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Kageyama sedang malu-malu? "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti… Seperti ini." Kageyama memberi gestur samar pada piringnya. "Maksudku, entah. Bisa dimakan, mungkin."

Bibir Hinata tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. Oh, ternyata hanya sebuah pujian canggung. Mungkin dia harus mengajari Kageyama bagaimana memuji orang lain dengan santai dan mulus. Tapi, pujian ketus seperti ini pun masih datang dari Kageyama, _Kageyama yang itu_ , jadi Hinata boleh membanggakan diri. "Kenapa, ya? Entahlah. Bakat alami? Soalnya, kata orang-orang, aku ini memang istri idaman."

Hinata tertawa lepas dan beranjak, membawa piring dan gelas kosongnya untuk dia cuci. Tak disadari olehnya, Kageyama dengan wajah membiru hampir tersedak karena ucapannya barusan.

Sorenya saat latihan voli, godaan dan siulan para _senpai_ terhadap Hinata menunjukkan alasan sensitivitas Kageyama terhadap kata 'istri'.

"Ah, hei! Istrinya Kageyama sudah datang, nih!"

Inilah mengapa Hinata tidak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau dia selalu memasakkan makanan untuk Kageyama.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **EDIT (7/5/2016): Universitas Meiji saya ubah jadi Universitas Chuo. Setelah research lagi, ternyata Chuo sering memenangkan National Men's College Volleyball Tournament. :**

 **Chapter dua segera menyusul berhubung sudah siap! c:**

 **Untuk ruangan asrama KageHina yang segitu luasnya, well… itu angan-angan saya sendiri, saya pingin asrama mewah (bukan mepet sawah) kayak gitu. Harap maklum… wwww**

 **Kemungkinan akan selesai dalam lima belas chapter. Entah kapan bisa komplit, tapi saya usahakan.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	3. Layer 3: Work

_We peel it to the point of brilliance, never stopping_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng | (Future) Unsafe sex aka unprotected sex | More than one lemon scenes in the future.

Terdapat penggambaran muntah yang tidak betul-betul implisit, jadi hati-hati untuk yang gampang jijik. Tapi hanya satu paragraf, kok. Just saying!

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Third Layer: Work**

* * *

Menginjak usia legal untuk bekerja, Hinata tak tanggung-tanggung lagi. Kala dia masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah, Hinata tidak bisa dengan leluasa mendaftar pekerjaan. Banyak pemilik toko yang menolak dengan alasan Hinata masih terlalu muda.

Tapi sekarang, berhubung umur sudah tak lagi menjadi kendala, Hinata mengambil sebanyak mungkin pekerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan di sisa waktunya. Kebiasaan untuk bekerja keras membuat Hinata gatal jika dia diam saja di kamarnya. Lebih baik mengambil pekerjaan membosankan sebagai penjaga toko dan menghasilkan uang daripada tidak melakukan apapun.

Ibunya memang berpesan agar dia tak perlu memikirkan biaya. Tapi bukan Hinata kalau dia mau disuruh berpangku tangan. Terlebih, pengalaman pahit yang didapat dari masalah keluarganya waktu SMA mendorong Hinata untuk aktif. Selain itu, dia tak bisa terus menerus bergantung kepada orang tuanya. Uang hasil bekerjanya akan dia gunakan untuk membeli makan dan buku-buku kuliah, jika memungkinkan membayar biaya sekolah agar beban ibunya sedikit ringan. Sedangkan, sebagian uang yang bisa dia sisihkan akan dia tabung, jikalau kejadian serupa yang dialami keluarganya juga akan menimpanya kelak.

Kehidupan kerasnya ketika SMA membuat Hinata disiplin tentang uang, keras kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hal menghitung dan menggunakannya secara aktual. Tak ada yang namanya menghamburkan uang untuk bermain-main di bar dan tempat semacamnya. Kalau ada sisa uang, Hinata lebih senang menghematnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan!"

Tali temali pada sepatu selesai dibenahi. Hinata menegakkan tubuh dari posisi berlututnya dan membungkuk pelan di depan anggota tim, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului gerombolan pemuda atletis itu menuju arah asrama. Satu tangan mendarat pada tali tas selempangnya, tangan lainnya sibuk melambai dengan semangat.

Belum ada lima langkah, dia mendengar derap kaki yang menyusul di belakangnya, sepatu bergesekan kasar dengan jalan bersemen, menimbulkan suara keras.

"Hinata."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati pemuda berambut eboni. Sadar bahwa sosok rekan sekamarnya itu sedikit terengah, bukti bahwa dia habis berlari. Terakhir kali, sosoknya terlihat di gimnasium, mengaku ingin latihan sebentar lagi dan menyuruh semua orang duluan. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran. "Kageyama? Katanya kau ingin tinggal sebentar di gimnasium?"

Kageyama menggeleng. Helai-helai hitam di atas dahinya bergoyang pelan. "Tidak jadi."

Hanya itu. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kageyama memilih untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata, mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping _middle blocker_ mungil itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Yang mana tidak biasa, karena rutinitas mereka sebelum dan setelah latihan adalah balapan lari dari asrama ke gimnasium dan sebaliknya. Tapi melihat tingkah Kageyama, sepertinya dia sedang kepikiran sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada kompetisi harian mereka.

Dan ini aneh, karena otak polos Kageyama biasanya tak ternodai oleh apapun kecuali voli.

Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Memanfaatkan momen damai selagi masih bisa. Kalau Kageyama mengajaknya balapan, dia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Namun jika dia diam saja, yah, bukan berarti Hinata tidak mengapresiasinya. Setelah ini dia ada kerja paruh waktu, jadi sebisa mungkin dia ingin menghemat tenaga.

Mungkin ada gunanya dia biasa bersepeda naik turun gunung. Lihat segudang stamina yang kini dimilikinya.

"Hinata." Panggilan kecil menyentak Hinata dari lamunannya. Kepala menengadah, menatap Kageyama yang, sialnya, lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak biasa pemuda tinggi itu memulai konversasi, kecuali benar-benar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. "Hari ini kau bekerja lagi?"

"Iya," Hinata menjawab tanpa ragu. "Kenapa?"

Sekilas, wajah konstipasi yang khas itu kembali ditunjukkan Kageyama. Kalau saja suasananya tidak setenang ini, Hinata sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menggodanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin Kageyama katakan atau tanyakan. Mungkin ribuan ide sedang berpacu di dalam otaknya, dan dia bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya. Setelah Hinata sabar menanti, pada akhirnya—

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis, tapi tak mengatakan apapun karena mereka telah sampai pada destinasi. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang mereka tinggali, Hinata masuk terlebih dulu mendahului Kageyama.

"Heh." Sebuah seringai dilemparkan dari balik bahu. "Aku masuk duluan. Aku menang."

Sebelum Kageyama sempat berkomentar, dia cepat-cepat melesat menuju kamar mandi. Waktunya hingga jam kerjanya dimulai tidak banyak, dan dia harus bergegas. Setelah berupaya mandi sebersih mungkin dalam waktu terbatas, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan badan dan mengenakan pakaian yang telah dia siapkan di atas rak handuk.

Ketika dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Kageyama sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan badan menyamping, kepala disangga sebelah tangan. Sempat beberapa kali Hinata mengira apakah Kageyama sungguhan menikmati acara televisi yang ditontonnya, berhubung dia selalu memasang wajah datar begitu. Sepertinya memang hanya voli yang bisa mengundang senyuman pada wajah rupawannya.

"Sudah makan?" Hinata bertanya sembari meraih tas selempangnya dan mengenakan kaus kaki dengan susah payah sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak memasak, tapi masih ada sisa kari dari kemarin. Tidak masalah, kan? Hangatkan dulu sebelum kau makan."

Semua tutur kata keibuannya hanya dijawab dengan timpalan serak, "Aku tahu."

"Aku akan kembali sekitar jam sembilan," Hinata menginformasi untuk berjaga-jaga. Selesai mengenakan sepatu kets, dia berdiri, membetulkan letak tasnya, dan memanggil sambil membuka pintu, "Aku berangkat, Kageyama!"

Kageyama membalas dengan lambaian tanpa suara. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, ekor mata mengikuti punggung kecilnya hingga sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu yang tertutup. Ada kilatan penasaran yang sama dengan tadi sore, ketika dia berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata.

Kening mengernyit, merenung sesuatu. Saat bahu mengedik, barulah dia meninggalkan pikirannya dan kembali fokus pada televisi.

"Mungkin orang bodoh tidak pernah lelah," renungnya.

XOXO

Udara musim semi yang hangat bergerak mengaliri setiap sudut kota. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran di atas tanah, susul menyusul berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Titik-titik merah muda berserakan di atas jalanan, dibiarkan begitu saja selama belum begitu mengganggu.

Berjalan melewati beberapa kelompok orang yang sedang melakukan _hanami_ , Hinata membiarkan ingatan memandunya menuju distrik perbelanjaan di dekat Universitas Chuo. Lampu lalu lintas, _zebra cross_ , belok kanan, dan Hinata sudah sampai pada tempatnya.

Tempat dengan jajaran toko dan tempat makan ini hampir setiap hari dikunjunginya. Rasanya sudah akrab sekali dengan pemandangan strategis penuh anak muda yang nongkrong di sana. Natural, seperti sedang membalikkan telapak tangan. Otaknya bahkan dengan sendirinya menghafal hampir semua toko di sana berhubung sebagian besar dari mereka sudah mencicipi tenaga kerja Hinata.

Dan sekarang, dia akan mengambil lowongan baru di sebuah restoran kecil. Ichiban Boshi adalah nama yang tertera pada plang di atas bangunan minimalis. Belum pernah dia menjajal hidangan di sana, tapi dia dengar karaage mereka paling enak, ditambah dengan pelayanan yang bagus dan interior teduh yang nyaman.

Senja hampir habis dilahap kegelapan. Lampu-lampu menyala secara berturut-turut dari ujung distrik ke ujung lain. Pekerja kantor menampakkan batang hidung. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Hanya ada waktu satu jam untuk bicara dengan pemilik restoran sebelum dia sibuk ditenggelamkan pesanan pengunjung yang membludak.

Hinata memegangi bagian bawah jaketnya, sementara tangannya yang bebas mendorong pintu kaca yang terbuka dengan mulus, menandakan bahwa tempat itu terawat. Beberapa meja di sudut-sudut tersembunyi restoran telah ditempati, pelayan melenggang santai ke sana kemari dengan sebuah catatan dan pena di tangan, siap menerima pesanan pengunjung kapan saja.

Seorang pria berkepala perak tengah berbincang dengan kasir, seragamnya sama seperti pelayan lain. Tapi dilihat dari aura yang berada di sekitarnya, dan gerak-gerik penuh percaya diri saat dia berbicara dengan rekannya, Hinata tahu dia adalah orang penting di sana. Atau jika tebakannya meleset, setidaknya orang itu pasti sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di restoran ini.

Pelan-pelan, Hinata menyebrangi ruangan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu. Keraguan melesat sedetik, lantas jari telunjuk terangkat dan mengetuk-ngetuk bahu pria itu untuk merampas perhatiannya. "Permisi…"

"Ah, selamat datang—" Pria itu berbalik, senyuman ramah siap menyambut tamu. Namun segala kalimat penyambutan tidak sempat selesai diucapkannya karena sebentar kemudian dia membeku melihat sosok Hinata. Bibirnya menyurut datar, kedua mata membola dan napas terhenti. Kalau saja sang pria terus terdiam, Hinata tidak akan sadar bahwa dirinya memasang reaksi kaget yang sama. "Kau… Hinata?"

Hinata mengedip beberapa kali. Mengira dirinya salah melihat. "Suga-san?"

Iris cokelat mengkilat senang. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan hangat pelepas rindu. Dadanya bergetar akibat tawa gembira yang tak bisa dihentikan. Seberapa inginnya dia untuk terus memeluk mantan adik kelas tercinta, Sugawara Koushi melangkah mundur dan memindahkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Hinata agar dia bisa mengamatinya.

"Wah, ternyata sungguhan Hinata! Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini!" Bahu Hinata ditepuk beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa Sugawara tidak bermimpi. "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya! Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu. Aku malah tidak tahu kau kuliah! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Melihat sosok Sugawara yang senantiasa memancarkan kehangatan ini menjadi upaya penyegaran otak tersendiri bagi Hinata. "Aku baik-baik saja! Awalnya, aku juga sudah menyerah sekolah lagi, tapi ada jalan keluar. Dan beruntung sekali, aku bisa diterima di sini sekarang! Suga-san sendiri, apa kabar?"

"Kau pasti sudah belajar keras. Aku bisa merasakan perubahan kemampuan otakmu dari luar." Sugawara tertawa renyah. "Oh, dan kabarku baik. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mendirikan restoran ini bersama Daichi dan Asahi. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kebanyakan mantan anggota voli Karasuno bersekolah di sini?"

"Eh?" Hinata tak bisa menahan harapan yang menyeruak. Ada sosok yang dikenalnya di sana selain Sugawara, Sawamura, dan Azumane? Mungkin kehidupan kuliah tidak sesuntuk dan sesuram yang Hinata kira karena harus sekamar dengan sang raja yang minta dihajar. "Maksud Suga-san? Jangan-jangan…"

Sugawara menyeringai. "Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, dan Yachi. Memang kita semua berada di fakultas yang berbeda-beda, dan sayangnya kau terpisah sendiri, tapi kita semua ada di Chuo. Maaf, kita sengaja merahasiakannya darimu. Rencananya, kita akan berkunjung di ruangan asramamu sewaktu-waktu untuk memberimu kejutan, tapi, yah… bukan salahku kau tahu lebih dulu."

"Aku tidak percaya ini… Habisnya, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar mengenai kalian! Mendengar nama kalian di sini saja tidak pernah." Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemanan mereka yang sempat merenggang. Bukan hal aneh jika Hinata tak tahu kabar temannya karena dia menutup diri. Semakin dekat dengan kelulusan, semakin Hinata menjaga jarak karena tidak tahan mendapat tatapan simpati dari mereka, dan sekarang dia merasa bersalah.

"Kita semua berkumpul di sini setiap akhir pekan. Melepas penat, dan juga mengobrol tentang kehidupan kita. Curhat untuk melegakan pikiran. Kalau sempat, bagaimana jika kau ikut nongkrong, Hinata?" Sugawara menepuk-nepuk kepala oranye yang mirip sarang burung. "Kau punya kantung mata, tuh. Tidak baik terus memaksakan diri. Sekali-sekali bermainlah bersama kami."

Hinata menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Cara yang digunakannya untuk bertahan dari rasa lelah selama ini adalah sugesti, semangat untuk terus berusaha. Dan seberapa keras dia menolak untuk menyerah, Hinata tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada saat-saat di dalam hari-harinya ketika dia berpikir bahwa jiwa dan raganya ini butuh istirahat.

Tak disangka, perjalanan memburu pekerjaan baru berujung pada pertemuan dengan rekan lama. Hinata tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan setiap dari teman-teman lamanya, melepas rindu, bersenda gurau, dan mungkin sedikit curhat tentang kuliahnya. Tentang Kageyama.

"Mumpung kau ada di sini, kenapa kita tidak mengobrol sebentar? Kau bisa pesan apa saja, kali ini gratis. Ucapan selamatku atas diterimanya kau di sini."

Ah, Sugawara sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih menjadi tipe kakak kelas pemomong yang pengertian. Tak jarang tawaran kebaikannya membuat Hinata tidak enak sendiri.

"Tidak, Suga-san, tidak usah repot-repot—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau tidak mau, kupesankan sendiri saja untukmu."

Sungguh, Hinata bersyukur dia datang ke restoran tersebut pada malam itu.

XOXO

"Maaf, _senpai_!" Mata beriris biru mengerjap sekali, dua kali, berpindah pada sumber suara yang tengah membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan tiga orang berbadan tegap. Jika tidak tahu situasi yang sebenarnya, posisi mereka yang menyudutkan Hinata bisa disalahtafsirkan sebagai bentuk penindasan. "Aku tidak bisa ikut… Ada _shift_ kerja setelah ini. Sekali lagi, maaf!"

"Ah, tidak masalah, Hinata-kun." Tangan melambai sebagai pengampunan. "Kami bisa memaklumi. Pergilah."

Kapten tim voli Universitas Chuo menjadi pencetus ide yang mendadak muncul di siang bolong, bahwa mereka sebagai anggota tim harus memperkuat tali persaudaraan. Sehingga terciptalah kesepakatan untuk pergi karaoke setelah latihan selesai.

Kageyama ingin mengelak habis-habisan. Kehidupan sosial sudah terlanjur hancur sejak SMP, menyisakannya sebagai seorang pemuda anti sosial di usianya sekarang. Di dalam perkumpulan seperti itu, bisa dipastikan dia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk. Inginnya kabur, tapi tak memiliki alasan bagus. Beda dengan Hinata yang sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi justru harus bekerja paruh waktu. Kageyama jadi ingin bertukar tempat dengannya.

Semua orang menyaksikan punggung Hinata yang semakin mengecil di kejauhan, meninggalkan keheningan karena suara melengking yang biasa mengisi gimnasium mendadak hilang. Salah seorang _senpai_ mendesah panjang. "Hinata tidak pernah lelah, ya? Bisa-bisanya dia mau bekerja sehabis latihan neraka tadi. Kalau aku sih, sudah membolos dan izin sakit. Mending istirahat—tidur."

"Iya. Padahal katanya, nilai Hinata juga cukup bagus. Bisa dikatakan stabil. Berarti dia belajar, kan." Perkataan disela dengan tegukan cepat dari botol minum. "Bagaimana bisa dia sesemangat itu dalam melakukan semua hal? Kuliah sambil bekerja, ditambah voli."

Sebuah kedikan bahu. "Yang jelas, dia pasti butuh _refreshing_. Kalau tidak, lama-lama tubuhnya tidak akan kuat."

"Mungkin kau harus menyeretnya paksa untuk _hang out_ kapan-kapan."

Obrolan diakhiri dengan kepala yang manggut-manggut, kemudian grup senior itu berjalan minggir dari sudut gimnasium. Dan Kageyama merengut sendiri di garis tepi lapangan, berhenti di tengah kegiatannya memunguti puluhan bola voli. Merenungkan sesuatu hingga nyaris terlihat asap-asap membumbung dari ubun-ubunnya.

Satu sesi karaoke kemudian, yang di dalamnya hanya Kageyama habiskan untuk tidur-tiduran di pojok ruangan, sang _setter_ junior menemukan dirinya di hadapan sebuah bangunan café. Akibat kalah dalam permainan batu gunting kertas. Sekarang, dia harus membelikan _caramel macchiato_ —yang konon rasanya bisa melambungkanmu ke langit ketujuh—dari café populer itu.

Kageyama mengacak rambut. _Sudah kuduga, harusnya aku pulang saja tadi._

Tak punya pilihan lagi, dia melangkah masuk. Desain café dengan dinding bercat krem halus, aksen-aksen cokelat, dan bau-bauan kayu manis menyambut Kageyama. Kulit hidung terlipat. Tempat itu terasa sangat asing. Tak biasa dia datang ke café macam ini. Minuman selain air putih yang dikonsumsinya paling-paling hanya berasal dari _vending machine_ , atau dalam bentuk kemasan instan yang bisa dibuatnya sendiri.

Lipatan kulit merambat pada kening ketika antrian super panjang menyambutnya. Meja-meja penuh dengan muda-mudi yang baru pulang kuliah atau pegawai kantoran yang selesai bekerja hari itu.

Katakan sekali lagi, kenapa harus si pemarah ini yang disuruh pergi ke café? Jangan salahkan Kageyama bila dia berakhir menakuti semua pelayan dengan wajah mengerikannya.

Grup perempuan berdandanan centil berdiri dari meja di dekat Kageyama. Mata biru menajam, menemukan targetnya. Syukurlah keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Sesaat setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi, Kageyama melesat cepat pada meja itu. Meletakkan pantat di atas kursi empuk dengan sedikit lebih keras. Mendeklarasi dalam diam bahwa itu adalah tempat duduknya mulai saat itu.

Belum selesai dia mengambil napas, sebuah suara komersial pelayan menyambutnya. "Ah—Selamat datang, Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya…" Kepala hitam mendongak. Biru laut bertabrakan dengan cokelat musim gugur yang perlahan membola. "…bantu. Tunggu—Kageyama!?"

Hinata, ya? Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini. Dia memang bekerja di sana sini, tapi bukan berarti Kageyama tahu di mana saja dia menyumbangkan tenaganya. Penglihatan mengamati tubuh gempal di hadapannya. Dari ujung helai oranye, melewati seragam berupa pakaian bergaya _vintage_ dengan dasi kupu-kupu di bawah kerah kemeja biru polos, hingga pada ujung sepatu hitam licinnya.

"Kau bekerja di sini." Lebih mendekati sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Dagu lancip menunjuk antrean yang sama sekali tak berubah. "Kira-kira berapa lama lagi hingga antrean ini habis?"

Hinata menoleh kikuk pada barisan orang di depan meja kasir. "Entah? Mungkin agak lama. Beruntung sekali kau dapat kursi." Hinata menggeleng takjub. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini. Kau tidak kelihatan sebagai tipe orang gaul."

Itu ejekan yang tak disadari Hinata, Kageyama tahu itu. Hanya sebuah kalimat tanpa dosa berbasis fakta. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan gigi-gigi di dalam mulut untuk saling beradu.

"Dipaksa teman-teman." Hanya itu jawaban getasnya. Malas mengingat-ingat kejadian apes di dalam ruang yang mereka sewa saat karaoke tadi.

"Oke. Kau mau pesan apa?" Hinata beralih pada sisi profesional sebagai seorang pelayan. Catatan dan pena diangkat, siap mendengarkan pesanan Kageyama. "Jangan bilang kau mengingat semua pesanan mereka satu per satu, Kageyama? Aku tahu daya ingatmu kuat, tapi…"

"Tidak. Mereka kupaksa untuk pesan sesuatu yang sama." Kageyama mendengus, seakan sedang memaki-maki rekan setimnya di dalam hati. "Katanya mereka ingin merasakan _caramel machiatto_ di sini, apapun yang terjadi."

"Eh? _Machiatto_?" Hinata menekuk alisnya. "Tapi menu itu sudah habis dari tadi siang, Kageyama. Kebetulan kami sedang promo, jadi harganya turun."

Mungkin hari ini Kageyama memang tidak beruntung. Napasnya dihembuskan kuat-kuat. Tangan mengacak kepala hitamnya. "Sebentar. Biar kutanya dulu mereka."

Ponsel canggih dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket. Jari-jari menyentuh layar dengan kasar ketika mengetik pesan. Terlihat jelas bahwa dari awal dia tidak rela mengerjakan tugas sebagai pembeli minuman. Tak ada satu menit kemudian, ponsel Kageyama berbunyi.

Wajah Kageyama semakin mengerikan. "Sialan. Mereka sudah pesan minuman lain di sana. Berubah pikiran, katanya. Lalu untuk apa aku berada di sini?"

Hinata tertawa canggung. Tangan dengan pena terselip di antara dua jari membuat gestur menepuk, berniat menenangkan. "Sudah, sudah… Mumpung kau ada di sini, kenapa kau tidak pesan sesuatu saja?" Senyuman manis pereda amarah mengambang pada wajah bundar. Hinata memang bak malaikat kecil. Tapi mana mau Kageyama berpikir seperti itu. Atau _mengaku kalau dia berpikir seperti itu_. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau malas kembali ke tempat mereka."

Kageyama terdiam, menimang-nimang usulan Hinata. Helaan napas kembali terdengar, kali ini tidak segusar tadi. Wajah dipalingkan dengan gugup, dagu disangga pada telapak tangan. "Aku tidak tahu harus memesan apa."

Hinata melebarkan senyumannya. Kageyama yakin dia sedang terkena radiasi matahari sekarang. Silau sekali. Menyebalkan. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memesankan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar." Dan Hinata pergi sambil membawa piring dan gelas kotor di atas meja Kageyama, bekas gadis-gadis tadi.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kageyama menunggu dalam kebosanan. Antrean sudah lama menipis. Ponsel yang sering membuat orang-orang candu pun tak berhasil mengalihkan atensi. Malah ujung-ujungnya, dia kantongi lagi ponsel itu karena sebal terus mendapat pesan dari _senpai_ yang menanyakan kenapa dia tak kunjung kembali.

Lima menit bergulir sia-sia. Kageyama mulai gerah. Apa yang Hinata lakukan, sih? Jangan-jangan dia memesan semua menu untuk mengerjai Kageyama.

Dan saat itulah, suara familiar Hinata menyambangi telinga sang _setter_. Terdengar samar, terhalang oleh suara orang-orang yang mengobrol keras-keras di dalam café. Namun, Kageyama tetap mendengarnya.

"Tolong hentikan. Saya sedang bekerja!"

Bola kebiruan bergerak-gerak mencari warna oranye di sela-sela tubuh pengunjung dan pelayan yang berseliweran ke sana kemari seperti laron.

"Ayolah, kau tidak seru. Apa salahnya main sebentar denganku? Aku jamin kau bisa bersenang-senang."

Ketemu. Di sudut ruangan. Dipojokkan oleh seseorang dengan kaos longgar dan celana robek-robek. Preman jalanan yang tidak ada kerjaan selain mencari orang untuk diganggu.

Tapi di atas itu semua, orang itu membuat urat kekesalan menganak sungai di dahi Kageyama karena dia benci melihat Hinata disudutkan. Entah dari mana aura posesif ini muncul. Mungkin tanpa sadar dia memegang prinsip bahwa yang boleh mengganggu dan melukai Hinata hanyalah _dirinya_ seorang.

Heh. Benar-benar seorang raja egois, dirinya ini.

Walau begitu, untuk kali ini saja, dia biarkan keegoisan itu memakan dirinya secara utuh.

Hidung menarik napas tajam. Tas selempang dibanting di atas meja. Kursi berderik saat tergeser ke belakang akibat Kageyama yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, kedua kaki jenjang berjalan menyebrangi ruangan. Mata tak lepas dari pemilik rambut oranye yang merasa terganggu.

"Biarkan dia sendiri."

Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak dia terakhir kali menggunakan suara penuh otoritas yang membuat rekan-rekan tim voli SMP-nya ketakutan itu?

Tentu saja, si preman menganggap Kageyama sama seperti bocah-bocah sekolah lain yang lugu. "Ah? Apa katamu, sialan?" Kepala didongakkan, mata menyipit, bibir menunjukkan deretan gigi saat menggeram. "Kau menyuruh-nyuruh diriku, hah!?"

"Kau tuli?" Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis. Tak ada barang setitik pun rasa takut dalam pantulan matanya. Dia adalah raja saat ini, dan tak ada yang bisa menolak perintahnya. "Kubilang biarkan dia sendiri, sampah."

"Dasah bocah kampret! Beraninya kau!" Tinju terangkat. Siap-siap berkelahi, gatal sekali ingin meremukkan tulang hidung Kageyama. "Memangnya kau ini siapa!? Pacarnya!?"

Kageyama bukan individu yang senang berakting. Memasang topeng di atas kepribadiannya yang asli adalah sebuah kesulitan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia atasi. Namun sekarang, untuk berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu, Kageyama yang dipicu adrenalin bisa melakukannya dengan mulus. Dia tak memiliki masalah apapun saat tangannya menggeret lengan Hinata, membuat bocah itu menabrak tubuhnya pelan. Tangannya yang lain membuai kepala Hinata, telapak tangan jatuh di atas puncak surai senja. Memeganginya dengan protektif.

"Kalau aku adalah pacarnya, memangnya kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" Sebagai bumbu pemanis, Kageyama menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata ke atas pinggangnya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka dengan mesra. Lalu kepalanya menoleh, bibir berada tepat di atas telinga yang kian memerah, dan Kageyama berbisik dengan volume yang cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh manusia di sekitar mereka, "Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata? Apa dia melukaimu? Menyentuhmu di bagian tertentu?"

Hinata menggeleng kaku. Sepertinya terlalu malu dengan situasi ini untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi kedua tangannya merambat pada dada Kageyama, mencengkeram kaosnya kuat-kuat.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memberi si brengsek ini pelajaran. Jangan khawatir." Kageyama menyaksikan Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. Pandangan berpindah kembali pada si preman, yang rahangnya sudah lama merosot melihat interaksi kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Tch!" Preman itu melangkah mundur. "Sialan. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan bokong yang tidak perawan lagi. Awas saja kalau kita bertemu lagi, bocah!"

Berpasang-pasang mata yang tertarik untuk menonton pun mengikuti sosok preman yang belari keluar, lalu kembali pada dua pemuda yang mengaku sebagai sepasang kekasih. Komentar-komentar meluncur, beberapa kagum, beberapa pedas. Tak sedikit juga tatapan jijik yang ada ketika tahu bahwa ada pasangan sesama jenis di sana.

Masa bodoh dengan semua orang. Dari dulu Kageyama memang acuh tak acuh mengenai opini orang terhadap dirinya, dan saat ini, hal yang lebih penting adalah dia berhasil menyingkirkan pengganggu itu.

"T-Terima kasih, Kageyama." Suara mungil malu-malu dari Hinata membuat Kageyama tersadar akan posisi keduanya, cepat-cepat melepas tangannya seolah tubuh Hinata adalah api.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Kageyama menggerutu. Menutup mata lelah. Lapar dan haus yang terpancing oleh aroma masakan yang mengaliri setiap sudut ruangan menghilang lantaran kejadian tidak menyenangkan barusan. "Aku tidak jadi pesan. Langsung pulang saja."

"Ah! Kalau begitu, kau keberatan menungguku sebentar?" Hinata menghadang Kageyama yang sudah memutar tubuh sebelum dia bisa keluar dari café. "Sebenarnya jam kerjaku sudah habis. Sebenarnya, aku ingin makan bersamamu di sini lalu pulang bareng. Tapi seorang pengganggu menghancurkan segalanya." Desahan berat penuh kekecewaan turut memperberat perasaan berat dalam dada Kageyama. Lelah, muak, kesal. "Aku sedang malas memasak. Tapi tidak masalah kalau kau mau langsung pulang. Kita bisa makan di rumah."

Anggukan singkat dari Kageyama menjadi satu-satunya respon. Tanpa menunggu lama, sebelum Kageyama kehabisan kesabaran, Hinata berpacu menuju ruang ganti. Menanggalkan seragam dan menggantinya dengan pakaian kasual secepat mungkin. Lima menit kemudian, Hinata menghampiri Kageyama yang menunggu di depan café, bibirnya tertekuk aneh memulas senyuman canggung.

"Ayo pulang?"

Kageyama menegakkan punggung dan berjalan mendahului Hinata. Tentu saja, lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menyusul di sisi Kageyama, urung berdiri di belakang sang _setter_ karena kesannya seperti dia ditinggalkan.

"U-Um. Terima kasih, ya. Untuk yang tadi."

Sebuah gumaman. Mulut dibiarkan pasif, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Kau sudah bilang teman-teman kalau pulang lebih dulu?" Kepribadian ramah membuat Hinata tak tahan dengan keheningan. Dia mencoba memulai percakapan dengan bertanya walau dia tahu balasannya hanya berupa gumaman atau kalimat singkat.

Atau bahkan anggukan tanpa suara. Hinata tidak memprotes, cukup terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kageyama. Dia memiliki jiwa pemaklum yang besar di dalam dirinya, karena jika tidak, sedari awal dia tidak akan betah berlama-lama di dekat Kageyama.

Konversasi dihentikan mendadak. Hinata dapat merasakan perasaan Kageyama yang sedang berkecamuk bak badai petir. Boleh jadi orang-orang dari radius sekian meter juga bisa merasakan jeleknya _mood_ Kageyama kala itu.

Diam-diam, Kageyama menggunakan keheningan yang ada untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pemikiran. Dalam sebuah pertanyaan yang belakangan mendekam di sudut terkecil batinnya. Tidak cukup besar untuk menyita perhatiannya setiap saat, tapi cukup menggelitik rasa penasaran.

Dia memutuskan untuk memuntahkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau ini apa tidak lelah?" Hinata hanya mengerjap, bingung akan pertanyaan itu, dan sedikit kaget karena Kageyama mau membuka suara. Sebuah dehaman kemudian, pertanyaan itu diperjelas. "Belajar, bermain voli, bekerja. Kau tidak lelah melakukan semua itu secara bersamaan _dan_ dengan usaha keras? Kalau kau tidak bekerja, kau bisa punya cukup banyak waktu luang."

 _Kenapa kau berusaha sekeras itu?_

Sekelebat pemahaman berkilat pada biner kecokelatan. "Ah, soal itu. Yah, sebenarnya bohong kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tidak capek." Kedua tangan menjejali saku jaket. Kepala oranye mendongak guna menatap awan berarak. Meski tak nampak, bahu kecilnya menegang. "Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, Kageyama. Aku berusaha bukan karena aku masokis yang suka badannya pegal-pegal. Aku butuh uang. Dan nilai bagus juga."

Jeda beberapa saat. Kageyama mengatupkan mulut, takut kalau-kalau Hinata berhenti bercerita jika dia menyela. Padahal ada banyak kalimat yang menggema dalam benaknya. Namun, ucapan yang dibisikkan dari mulut Hinata setelahnya berhasil memotong segala opini dan reaksi dalam batin.

"Kalau aku tidak mencarinya… kalau aku tidak menggenggamnya setiap saat, aku takut akan—" Mulut membentuk garis lurus. Bungkam tiba-tiba. Kageyama gatal ingin tahu perkataan selanjutnya. _Takut akan kenapa?_

Harapannya adalah agar muncul sebuah elaborasi. Penjelasan lebih untuk memuaskan keingintahuan yang menggempur jiwa. Agaknya, Hinata memilih opsi lain.

"Ah, lupakan! Aku jadi bicara melantur. Hari ini memang melelahkan!" Sepasang lengan diangkat ke atas, tubuh diregangkan dan sendi-sendi berbunyi ketika berpindah ke tempat semula. "Kau mau makan apa nanti, Kageyama?"

Si kampret ini, beraninya dia menghindari hal terpenting yang ingin Kageyama ketahui.

"Apa saja yang ada sayurnya," jawabnya setengah mengerang.

"Perlu kusiapkan _protein shake_ sekalian? Aku masih heran bagaimana kau tahan meminum sesuatu yang rasanya menjijikkan itu."

Dengan pertanyaannya tadi yang masih mengambang setengah terjawab, Kageyama mengusap wajah. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku lebih ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan menjadikanmu menu makan malam."

XOXO

Pertengahan semester pertama mulai dekat, dan Hinata semakin sibuk dengan berbagai pekerjaannya.

Tes demi tes yang berlangsung di dalam kelas membuat Hinata menyadari kebutuhannya untuk membeli lebih dari satu buku referensi—yang tebal-tebal dan juga mahal. Maka, mengambil cara nekat, dia menyelip-nyelipkan jam kerja di waktu manapun yang bisa dia luangkan. Dia hampir tidak pernah pulang, kecuali untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, bersih-bersih, atau memasak—ada rasa syukur di balik itu karena waktunya melihat muka menyebalkan Kageyama semakin berkurang. Rasanya, dia tidak pernah istirahat. Tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan itu.

Namun Hinata rasa itu bukan masalah. Melakukan segala kesibukan secara bersamaan? Itu urusan kecil jika dibanding menghadapi masalah keluarganya dulu. Dia bisa melakukan ini. Dia bisa bertahan. Apapun akan dia lakukan, usaha sebesar apapun akan dia keluarkan, dan waktu kapanpun akan dia luangkan.

Selama dia bisa terus berada di sana dan bermain voli… Selama dia tidak akan kehilangan mimpinya untuk yang kedua kali, Hinata rela mengorbankan apapun.

Tentu saja, semua itu berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya. Terlebih, saat dia tanpa sadar mulai mengabaikan kebutuhan utama tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang…" lirih Hinata. Punggung tangan dia gunakan untuk mengusap mata yang berkunang. Kepalanya berat sekali, pening menggempur tiada ampun. Tanpa sadar, jemari merayap pada sisi perut yang berkedut sakit. Langkahnya menuju sofa di ruang tengah terseok, diseret. Dia berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk, bisa ambruk dan pingsan kapan saja.

Kageyama tidak nampak di sofa mulus yang biasa menjadi markasnya saat menonton televisi. Malam-malam begini, dia tidak pernah keluar, jadi mungkin sedang di kamar atau dapur. Hinata mengerang, membuang tas selempang ke sembarang arah. Tujuannya adalah sofa. Ingin lekas menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lemas di atas benda empuk. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, tubuhnya oleng. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah jatuh tertelungkup di atas sofa, wajahnya mendarat pertama kali.

"Ah, sial…" Kepala yang terasa seberat kapal pesiar mencoba untuk diangkat. Sensasi berputar-putar membuatnya urung, kepala segera jatuh kembali direngkuh gravitasi. Kepalanya mencoba memijit-mijit, berharap itu bisa mengurangi segala penderitaannya. Tapi justru ombak nausea yang menyusul, membuat tangan Hinata turun membekap mulut. _Tahan, tahan, tahan. Jangan muntah._

"Oi, minggir. Itu tempatku."

Ah, yang sempat menghilang ternyata sudah kembali. Hinata mendongak lemah. Menyaksikan Kageyama berjalan mendekat, mungkin untuk menendangnya dari atas sofa. Di tangannya terdapat mug yang masih mengepul.

"Eh? Pelit. Penghuni ruangan ini bukan hanya dirimu, tahu…" Hinata merengek pelan. Kehilangan intensitasnya yang biasanya saat membalas argumen Kageyama. Jemari mengencang di sekitar mulut. _Tahantahantahan_.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Hinata, memaksakan suaranya yang serak, sekadar memastikan agar Kageyama tak curiga pada sikap anehnya.

"Kopi." Jawaban singkat seperti biasanya. Hinata baru menyadari kertas-kertas berserakan dan buku-buku terbuka di atas meja. Oh, Kageyama mau melembur tugas. "Kenapa baru pulang?"

Hinata melirik jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh malam. Dia rela tinggal di toko itu sebentar lagi karena iming-imingan upah ekstra. "Biasanya juga nyaris jam segini…"

"Besok pagi ada latihan. Jangan sampai kau bolos gara-gara ini," ucapnya ketus. Tapi, seketus apapun nadanya, mana mungkin Kageyama akan mengatakan itu kalau tidak ada segelintir rasa peduli.

"Padahal kau sendiri juga melembur," Hinata mendengus lirih. "Tenang saja, aku akan bangun lebih awal darimu beso—"

Aliran udara terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang naik dari lambung, sensasi dari sesuatu yang berat menjalar melewati dada, dan akhirnya bermuara di ujung kerongkongan. Hinata melompat, secara harafiah _sungguhan melompat_ , tak peduli telah menendang Kageyama dalam prosesnya. Derap kaki cepat mengarah menuju kamar mandi, berlomba-lomba dengan cairan yang hendak meluncur dari mulut.

Kedua lutut jatuh ke atas permukaan kamar mandi yang dingin, menopang berat tubuh. Badan condong ke atas, dan semua isi perut Hinata keluar pada mangkuk porselen putih dari toilet.

Hinata paling tidak suka muntah. Meski hanya muntah, tapi menyakitkan. Dadanya seperti sedang terbakar. Hidungnya perih karena sebagian isi perut dikeluarkan lewat sana. Dan dia paling tidak suka mencecap rasa menjijikkan yang tertinggal di dalam mulut.

Samar-samar, suara langkah kaki yang berat tetapi halus terdengar dari balik pintu. Ada kehadiran seseorang yang bisa Hinata rasakan.

"Hinata?" Suara Kageyama terdengar. Tajam, tidak sabaran, gusar—seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, sudut-sudut nadanya tidak sekasar biasanya. "Hei, Hinata bodoh! Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeram. Seluruh pandangannya sedang berputar dan berkedip-kedip. Kegelapan di balik kelopak mata berusaha menyeretnya kepada ketidaksadaran—membuatnya pingsan. Dia mengapresiasi sang raja yang ternyata memiliki tendensi untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain—itu perubahan besar dalam sifatnya. Tapi Hinata jelas-jelas sedang tidak ingin mengurusi keberisikan orang lain.

 _Jadi ini yang Kageyama rasakan ketika aku menganggunya._ Sekarang Hinata agak menyesal.

Di atas kedua kaki yang bergetar, Hinata mencoba berdiri. Perutnya terasa luar biasa perih. Tangan menopang pada dinding yang terasa sedingin es di kutub. Dia berhenti di depan wastafel untuk berkumur dengan cairan penyegar mulut, memastikan wajahnya telah bersih, lalu membuka pintu yang dia kunci.

Ekspresi kebingungan Kageyama menyambutnya. Hinata ingin tertawa, tapi yang keluar hanya rintihan ketika rasa pusing kembali melanda. Keseimbangannya tak terkendali. Badannya jatuh ke depan, dan akhirnya rubuh menimpa tubuh Kageyama. Beruntung, rekan sekamarnya itu punya refleks yang cukup tinggi sehingga dia dapat segera menangkap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi menahan gelombang rasa sakit. "P-Perutku…"

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata!" Tangan di atas bahu mengguncang tubuhnya. Mencoba menjaganya dari pingsan. Sumpah serapah terdengar di dekat telinga Hinata. Dia merasakan tubuhnya dipapah ke arah sofa. Didudukkan dengan perlahan sekali.

Hinata meringis ketika kepalanya dijauhkan dari tubuh Kageyama. Sekali dia kehilangan sesuatu untuk bersandar, kepalanya kembali melayang-layang. Lebih banyak kata tidak sopan berjatuhan dari mulut Kageyama, lantas kepala Hinata dibaringkan di atas bantal kecil pada sofa berukuran sedang mereka. Kaki dinaikkan, dibenahi hingga Hinata tiduran dengan benar.

"Ahaha…" Hinata memaksakan tawa walau perih yang menyerang perut tak kunjung reda. Berharap itu bisa menghilangkan ketegangan dari rupa Kageyama. Pasti dia belum pernah menemui orang sakit di depan matanya sendiri. "Maaf, Kageyama. Aku merepotkanmu."

"Dasar. Kau ini kenapa, bodoh!? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk menjaga diri, kan!?"

Tipikal Kageyama. Berkata pedas bahkan pada orang yang sedang terkulai lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mengibaskan tangan. "Setelah dipakai tidur, pasti segera sembuh."

Pelan-pelan, Kageyama mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, di sebelah kaki Hinata. Mulut terkatup rapat-rapat. Gurat wajah menunjukkan kalau dia luar biasa marah. Kemungkinan besar pada Hinata. Diamnya Kageyama saat ini laksana ketenangan sebelum terjadi badai. Setelah ini, pasti akan ada lebih banyak luapan kekesalan Kageyama.

"Beritahu aku. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan hari ini?" Suaranya bergetar dengan mengerikan. Entah karena amarah, atau emosi lain yang gagal Hinata terjemahkan. "Di hari libur seperti ini, aku hanya melihatmu makan pagi."

Tepat sasaran. Kemampuan observasi Kageyama terlalu mengerikan. "A-Aku sudah mampir membeli bakpao tadi—"

"Bukan bakpao dan makanan selingan semacamnya! Aku tanya apakah kau makan dengan menu yang pantas, tiga kali sehari, secara teratur." Kalimatnya yang menggebu-gebu dibiarkan begitu saja. Tak dijawab, tak dibalas. Kageyama tahu kecurigaannya benar. "Hinata, kau… punya asam lambung?"

Hinata tak juga menjawab. Jari-jari meremas perut kiri yang menjerit dilanda sensasi perih. Sekali lagi, Kageyama benar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Bentakan Kageyama tak mengenal ampun. "Atlet macam apa yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!? Apa gunanya disiplin uang jika kau tidak bisa disiplin terhadap kebutuhan tubuhmu!?"

Kata-kata Kageyama lebih menusuk dari yang Hinata kira. Kemudian, segala gejolak emosi yang terkungkung di balik intrik dinding kokoh merombak keluar. Pecah begitu saja bagai air yang mendobrak tanggul. Desiran darah terasa seratus kali lebih cepat, dibarengi dengan kesedihan, frustasi, amarah. Rasa lelah.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Kageyama." Kenapa suaranya begitu bergetar? Rasanya seperti—

Seperti dia akan… menangis.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku melihatmu seperti ini? Memaksakan diri… Keranjingan bekerja seperti orang sinting… Kau perlahan-lahan menghancurkan tubuhmu sendiri!" Kepalan tangan Kageyama menghantam keras kakinya sendiri. Hinata tak tahu wajah macam apa yang Kageyama pakai karena kepala hitam itu menunduk. "Bodoh! Hinata bodoh!"

Iris cokelat menggelap. Menghindari tatapan Kageyama. Lengan bergerak untuk menutupi wajah atasnya, menghalangi matanya yang berkaca-kaca dari indera penglihat Kageyama yang cermat. "Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi diam saja! Anak orang kaya yang hidup enak tidak berhak menceramahiku tentang uang! Mana mungkin kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini!"

Hinata mendengar tarikan napas yang cepat. Dia tahu kata-katanya berlebihan, tapi tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menariknya.

"Ya." Kageyama terdengar sangat marah. Dia tak repot-repot menutupinya. "Benar. Mungkin aku memang anak orang kaya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya aku bukan orang bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau terus begini!? Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti sampah yang haus uang. Aku muak!" Deru napas terdengar di sela-sela teriakan dengan nada meninggi. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau ingin mengalahkanku, Hinata- _boke_!?"

Hinata tergugu. Pertahanan diri runtuh sedikit demi sedikit, menyisakan bahu bergetar dan mata memanas. Kageyama tidak adil. Dia _tidak boleh_ mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Dia tidak seharusnya menunjukkan kalau dirinya memang menunggu Hinata untuk mengejarnya, mengalahkannya, dan berdiri sebagai rival yang sebanding di sampingnya.

Kageyama seharusnya tidak mengingat janji yang diutarakan oleh pengganggu macam Hinata, yang hanya bisa berisik dan membuat kesal sang raja tiap harinya.

Tapi rupanya, Kageyama mengingatnya. Bahkan mungkin sejak dulu sekali, ketika Hinata pertama kali mendeklarasikan sumpahnya di bawah derai air mata kekalahan.

Dia benar-benar menunggunya, dan berharap suatu hari Hinata benar-benar menjadi lawan tangguh yang dicari-carinya selama ini. Sosok yang memiliki intensitas obsesi voli yang sama dengannya. Orang yang bisa memahami kesenangan Kageyama terhadap voli. _Satu-satunya orang_.

Kerongkongan Hinata berkontraksi. Menenggak ludah kering.

 _Kageyama… Maaf._

"Ha-Habisnya…"

 _Maafkan aku. Maaf…_

Air mata jatuh. Setetes, dua tetes. Tanpa dia ketahui, mata Kageyama mengikuti aliran cairan asin itu, melalui pipi kenyalnya, hingga menetes dari wajah ke atas bantal.

"Habisnya, kalau aku tidak punya uang… Mimpiku bisa hilang lagi. Aku bisa menghilang dari sini."

 _Aku bisa… mengkhianati harapanmu lagi._

Hinata terisak, sementara Kageyama tidak mengatakan apapun, diam. Mendengarkan dengan sabar. Mencoba menata isi kepala yang acak-acakan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpikir bahwa uang adalah segalanya. Tapi kenyataannya, uang adalah apa yang merenggut voli dariku saat SMA. Aku sudah menyerah sejak saat itu. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kesempatan ini. Peluang untuk mengejar mimpiku lagi. Untuk bermain voli yang sangat kusukai lagi."

Hinata menelan segala sensasi pahit dari balik kerongkongan, terus mendorong dirinya untuk bercerita. Sampaikan segalanya sekarang, kiatnya. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Kapan lagi Kageyama mau diam mendengarkan? Kapan lagi dirinya tak cukup gengsi untuk bercerita?

"Aku takut… kalau aku berhenti berusaha, hal yang sama akan kembali terjadi. Aku takut tidak bisa bermain voli lagi. Aku tidak ingin jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin membuang mimpiku lagi!" Suaranya pecah di sana sini. Tetes air mata yang baru menyusul, membasahi yang sudah mengering pada kulit Hinata. Dadanya yang berdenyut pedih dia remas kuat-kuat dengan satu tangan. "Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali, Kageyama."

 _Aku ini memang lemah sekali._

Selama beberapa menit, Hinata terus menangis. Menumpahkan segala kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan beban yang sudah mengakar kuat di sudut hati, yang selama ini dia pikul sendirian. Dia tahu dirinya menjadi menyebalkan. Padahal Kageyama adalah pemuda canggung yang tidak tahu pandai berkata-kata. Pemuda itu pasti tidak tahu harus bagaimana berhadapan dengan pemuda cengeng sepertinya.

 _Maaf, Kageyama. Maaf, maaf, maaf…_

Namun, dengan caranya sendiri, Kageyama menunjukkan kalau dia mau mengerti.

Lengan Hinata disingkirkan paksa dari wajahnya. Hinata memberontak, wajahnya pasti jelek sekali, basah dan penuh ingus. Tapi dia tak punya tenaga untuk melawan, dan akhirnya membiarkan tangan kuat Kageyama melakukan sesukanya.

"Aku paham situasinya." Hela napas penuh kegugupan dikeluarkan oleh Kageyama yang sedang memejamkan mata. Muka Kageyama mulai kusut, seakan-akan kelelahan Hinata juga merambat padanya. "Tapi, caramu berjuang salah, dasar bodoh."

Hinata mengusap mata sembabnya dengan punggung tangan. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang terus bilang. Kalau… itulah, kau tahu—ki… kita tidak sendirian. Pokoknya semacam itu." Bahu Kageyama kaku. Ujung telinga memerah. Ketahuan bahwa diam-diam dia memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan ceramah Hinata selama ini. "Semua orang di klub juga tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini. Makanya, mulai sekarang, kau harus bekerja di satu tempat saja."

"H-Hah?" Seperti sedang melihat makhluk luar angkasa, Hinata membuka mulut lebar-lebar, sampai-sampai memposisikan tubuhnya hingga terduduk. Kepala memberontak, ingin kembali diistirahatkan. Tapi Hinata tak peduli lagi. Dirinya sibuk ternganga. Ide Kageyama barusan _gila_. "Apa yang kau katakan, Kageyama? Itu tidak akan cukup—"

"Satu saja cukup," tandas Kageyama, tak memberi ruang untuk argumen. Hinata hanya membuka dan menutup mulut. Otoritas Kageyama ternyata begitu menekan dan mengintimidasi. Memang sungguhan seperti raja. Dia baru merasakannya secara nyata sekarang, ketika Kageyama mendadak serius dan menyembunyikan kebodohannya entah di mana. "Dan kalau kau butuh uang, kau harus memberitahuku. Aku bisa memberi berapapun yang kau butuhkan."

 _Memberi._

 _…Memberi, katanya?_

Hinata menautkan alis. Kedua tangan diangkat dengan telapak menghadap wajah Kageyama—gestur penolakan. "Tidak, tidak! Mana bisa aku melakukan itu—"

"Apa kau perlu dikurung seharian di kamarmu sampai kau mengerti?" Kageyama terlihat serius dengan ancamannya. "Lagipula, ayah dan ibuku punya banyak sisa uang. Daripada dibiarkan berjamur, atau diambil pencuri, lebih baik kuberikan padamu."

"K-Kau mau memberikan uang padaku begitu saja?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. Matanya tidak fokus. Terjepit mimpi dan kenyataan. Bingung apakah semua ini realita atau angan belaka. "Tidak mungkin! Jangan, Kageyama! Aku merasa tidak enak!"

"Aku mengerti. Jadi si bodoh ini minta dikurung di sini mulai besok." Kageyama memajukan tubuh, mengorek isi tas Hinata di atas meja seenak jidat. "Mana kuncimu? Kusita biar kau tidak bisa pergi-pergi."

Kalimat itu tidak berhasil mengurangi kepanikan yang menyurupi jiwa malang Hinata. "E-Eh!? Kenapa!? Tunggu, Kageyama! Baiklah! Baiklah, aku mengerti! Aku akan menerima uangmu! Jangan mengurungku!" Bibir Hinata bergetar. Ide diberi uang oleh orang lain, terlebih rivalnya sendiri, adalah sesuatu yang asing. Dia tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. "Aku akan… meminta tolong padamu mulai sekarang."

Tidak rela. Tapi setidaknya Hinata setuju.

Kageyama menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Rambut hitam diacak hingga mawut tidak karuan. "Akhirnya. Kalau kau memaksakan diri lagi, aku akan sungguhan mengurungmu. Jangan mengira aku bercanda, Hinata."

Sekujur tubuh meremang, ngeri membayangkan skenario di mana dirinya bagai seorang putri berambut panjang yang dikutuk di menara tinggi terisolasi. Hinata yang hiperaktif ini mana betah dikurung di dalam kamarnya?

"T-Tapi… aku pasti akan mengembalikan uang yang kau beri suatu saat! Pasti!" Hinata merapatkan bibir penuh determinasi. Enggan kalau dirinya hanya bisa menerima dari Kageyama.

"Sudah dibilang, tidak usah. Dasar keras kepala." Kageyama meletakkan kedua tangan di atas lutut. Bersiap bangkit dan melakukan kegiatan lain. Ah, benar. Dia seharusnya sedang melembur saat ini. Kopi yang dibuatnya pun mendingin.

Hinata dirundung perasaan bersalah. Dia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, menahan segala macam penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Kageyama membuang waktunya yang berharga demi dirinya. Ini salahnya. Ucapan terima kasih harus dia sampaikan, dengan bentuk apapun, seminimal apapun.

Habisnya, jika menilik diri Kageyama di hari-hari biasa, rasanya dia tidak akan mungkin mau melakukan semua ini. Bersabar untuk orang lain, memarahi dan menyadarkan mereka, menawarkan bantuan kepada mereka…

Sungguh, baru beberapa bulan Kageyama berada di sini, tapi dia sudah banyak berubah. Mungkin Hinata harus berterima kasih pada teman-teman dan _senpai_ yang sudah bersabar menghadapi keantikan Kageyama dan Hinata sendiri sejak hari pertama. Yang selalu membimbing dan meluruskan. _Menerima_.

(Padahal Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dirinya adalah alasan utama perubahan dalam diri Kageyama menuju pribadi yang lebih baik.)

Tangan berkulit putih meraih mug itu sebelum jemari Kageyama sampai terlebih dulu. "Biar aku yang menghangatkan. Aku juga ingin sekalian membuat susu hangat." Sebelum Kageyama mendorong jauh-jauh kebaikannya dan memberi ancaman yang lebih ekstrim daripada mengurungnya, Hinata menyambung, "Mau kutambahkan susu pada kopimu sekalian?"

Kageyama memandanginya lama, lalu memijit batang hidung. Dirinya yang berdiam diri adalah pertanda bahwa dia mengalah. Tak ada gunanya melawan Hinata yang sedang keras kepala _dan_ sakit, pikirnya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Jangan tiba-tiba terpeleset di dapur."

Hinata mendengus geli. "Kecerobohanku tidak separah itu, tahu."

Ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu memutar tubuh, Hinata buru-buru meletakkan kembali mug cokelat muda itu. Ditabraknya punggung Kageyama dari belakang, dan dipegangi kedua bahu tegap itu dengan hati-hati. Dahi yang bercucuran keringat dingin terbenam pada punggung berotot. Menyembunyikan wajah dan senyumnya di sana.

Bau _peppermint_ menyeruak dari kulit di bawah fabrik halus kaos hitam, bercampur dengan aroma susu yang biasa Kageyama minum. Hinata mengendus dalam-dalam, menemukan bahwa bau tersebut menenangkannya.

Senyum kecil dengan ketulusan terbesar memulas wajah Hinata. Kehadiran lengkungan itu pada wajahnya yang penuh bekas air mata seperti matahari yang menggulingkan malam, sinarnya perlahan-lahan menyembul dari ufuk timur dan membawa kebahagiaan.

"Kageyama… terima kasih."

Meski luar biasa lirih, bisikan itu tetap sampai ke telinga Kageyama, yang dalam menanggapi berubah semakin merah.

"…Bodoh."

Kalau Hinata bisa merasakan sisi lain Kageyama yang tidak mengundang kekesalan ini, mungkin dia harus memaksa dirinya untuk bekerja setiap hari.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **EDIT (7/5/2016): Universitas Meiji saya ubah jadi Universitas Chuo.**

 **Hadeh, niat post malem-malem malah ketiduran. Begitu bangun, laptop masih di depan wajah. Tethering HP juga masih nyala. Anjayyy DX**

 **Seperti biasa, terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir, juga yang menyempatkan review, fav, atau follow. Ribuan pelukan dan ciuman untuk kalian. /mendadak semua orang minggir**

 **H.T:** Akan diusahakan untuk update cepat~ Untuk fic lain, belum tahu pasti kapan update-nya. Mohon maaf… orz

 **Ken:** Ini sudah update! Huehuehue, lemonnya mungkin baru ada di chapter 9-nan lah. Sabar yah :v

 **Guest:** Saya akan berusaha se-ASAP-ASAP-nya~ (?) Love you too~ c: /plak

 **Chapter selanjutnya mencakup dinamik KageHina dengan orang di sekitarnya. Jadi ga seratus persen scene KageHina, tapi saya rasa tetep krusial. Dan scene yang ga murni KageHina berarti kemungkinan word-nya sedikit, dan bisa aja update cepet. Welp. Doakan saja. XD**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Layer 4: Friends

**Note: Nama Universitas Meiji saya ganti menjadi Universitas Chuo, karena tim voli mereka konon langganan memenangkan National Men's College Volleyball Tournament.**

* * *

 _Giving into the urge to cry when it enters our eyes_

 _Don't stop! Keep going!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng | (Future) Unsafe sex aka unprotected sex | More than one lemon scenes in the future.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fourth Layer: Friends**

* * *

Berkat Kageyama yang memaksanya cuti dari pekerjaan-pekerjaannya, Hinata bisa sembuh total tiga hari kemudian. Gelombang asam lambung kedua dan seterusnya menjadi ancaman pelik jika dia membiarkan tubuhnya terbengkalai. Tak ingin merasakan sensasi perih ketika perutnya seperti sedang diremas kuat-kuat itu lagi, Hinata mulai mendisiplinkan diri. Kageyama turut membantu dengan kata-kata pedasnya, menyindir ini itu dalam upaya mengingatkan Hinata.

Meski kesannya Kageyama menjadi seorang penindas di ruang asrama mereka sekarang, benar-benar seperti raja, Hinata tidak menyimpan komplain barang sedikit pun. Dia tahu itu demi kebaikannya. Dia tahu _Kageyama melakukan itu demi kebaikannya_.

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari silam, Hinata terpaksa berhenti merangkap banyak pekerjaan. Sesuai saran—ancaman—Kageyama, dia harus memilih satu saja pekerjaan yang bisa dia fokuskan dan meninggalkan yang lain. Separuh jiwa meronta, enggan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada tempat-tempat kerja yang hampir menjadi rumah keduanya—yah, dia memang lebih sering berada di sana daripada di kamarnya sendiri.

Tapi, memutuskan mana yang tetap menjadi tempat bekerjanya adalah hal yang ternyata cukup mudah.

Tak butuh waktu untuk berpikir lama. Jawabannya segera muncul di dalam kepala secepat sebuah lampu kamar yang dinyalakan, tanpa ada keraguan yang menjadi dinding penghalang.

Suga-san. Restoran milik Suga-san. Hanya tempat itu yang memberi sihir kenyamanan tertentu saat Hinata bekerja di sana. Barangkali, ini ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa Sugawara adalah kenalan baiknya. Tapi di samping itu, Hinata juga beralasan bahwa dia tidak ingin mengundurkan diri sebagai pekerja restoran milik sang _senpai_. Sugawara akan sedih, dan Hinata sendiri tidak akan bisa lagi melihat pengangkat _mood_ -nya secara harian. Kalau dia keluar dari sana, terlalu disayangkan rasanya.

Makanya, dia memilih restoran milik Sugawara. Walau berusaha menyangkal, tapi memikirkan nama Sugawara saja sudah membuat Hinata merindukan kehangatan dan tendensinya yang peka dan peduli pada orang lain. Dia, dan juga orang lain, tertarik begitu saja kepada Sugawara seperti magnet berbeda kutub.

Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mencari tempat untuk bisa bermanja-manja, kan? Hanya Sugawara yang pantas dituju jika dia sedang berburu kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang menyamai seorang ibu.

Tatkala Hinata mengutarakan maksudnya pada pria bersurai perak itu, menceritakan kondisi yang dialaminya, dan melewatkan bagian Kageyama yang memarahinya karena itu cukup menjadi rahasia dirinya seorang, Sugawara senang tak alang kepalang. Dia segera mendekap kedua tangan Hinata, dengan mata berkilauan menawarkan bahwa dia siap membantu Hinata kapan saja.

Limpahan kebaikan darinya terkadang berlebihan, tapi Hinata tidak membencinya.

Sekarang, setelah semua kendala mengenai pekerjaannya selesai, dan jadwal bekerja di restoran Sugawara sudah diatur dengan fleksibel, Hinata memiliki sisa waktu untuk bersosialisasi—sesuatu yang belum sempat dilakukannya belakangan ini.

Bahkan Kageyama yang kuper itu juga mengingatkannya untuk keluar sekali-sekali—padahal dirinya sendiri hanya bersantai-santai di atas sofa. Muncul hasrat menggebu untuk menendang si bodoh itu dari sofa dan memberinya cermin. _Mengacalah dulu, kawan!_

("Jangan mendekam di sini terus, keluar sana. Cari sinar matahari. Vitamin D, atau apalah itu. Mau kena rakitis, Hinata- _boke_?" Demikian ucapan Kageyama kala itu.

Dan Hinata membalas, "Kau sendiri padahal tidak pernah keluar."

"…Pernah. Setiap pagi."

"Itu 'kan untuk lari pagi. Dasar manusia kamar."

"Diam. Berisik.")

Hinata jadi kesal sendiri karena rasanya dia kalah bijak dari si penggemar kari. Pasca tumbangnya Hinata malam itu, Kageyama berevolusi menjadi sosok pemberi wejangan. Andai dia mengaca dulu sebelum berceramah, Hinata mungkin akan lebih bersedia mendengarkan dengan takzim. Bukan berarti dia tidak memegang respek tertentu untuk sang _setter_ —ada kekaguman tersendiri melihat upaya Kageyama untuk 'menjaganya'.

Melihat betapa besar semangat Kageyama—meski yang bersangkutan mencoba menutup-nutupinya—juga sekelebat kepedulian yang disamarkan di balik ekspresi mengerikan yang konstan menemani wajahnya, secuil pikiran mulai menggerogoti sebagian pikiran Hinata.

 _Kageyama… Akhir-akhir ini jadi terlihat pintar. Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup, dia mau memikirkan sesuatu di luar dirinya sendiri dan voli._

Benar. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mulai berubah. Meski masih menyebalkan seperti biasa, dan pertengkaran sehari-hari mereka justru bertambah sering, bohong jika Hinata mengaku bahwa dirinya tidak menyadari perubahan tertentu dalam diri sang raja.

Sebagai orang yang paling merasakan kekejaman dan kesadisan Kageyama ketika sisi rajanya sedang berada di puncak, Hinata diselimuti rasa haru. Hati kecil tersentuh melihat sang raja yang beringsut keluar dari kegelapan penjara yang mengurung hati dinginnya. Mungkin dia akan membelikan Kageyama sesuatu sebagai hadiah atas perjuangannya untuk membuang jubah rajanya.

Kemudian, melaksanakan titah Kageyama untuk pergi mencari angin yang disampaikan dengan getas itu, Hinata menemukan dirinya di dalam restoran Sugawara sekali lagi. Jalanan mulai penuh di luar. Orang-orang ingin memanfaatkan waktu akhir pekan. Sebentar lagi, restoran itu juga pasti akan penuh.

Namun, tujuan utamanya di sana bukan untuk makan malam, sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir mencari tempat duduk. Dia teringat dengan pesan Sugawara, bahwa lulusan Karasuno biasanya berkumpul rutin di sana pada akhir pekan. Dengan harapan bahwa perkataan itu benar, Hinata mengarahkan kedua kakinya sekali lagi ke restoran kecil itu.

Kepala menoleh, kanan dan kiri, menyisir seluruh ruangan akan tanda-tanda kehadiran rambut keperakan. Mungkin Sugawara sedang ada di ruang istirahat?

"Shouyou!" Suara lelaki maskulin yang sedikit serak membuat Hinata cepat-cepat menengadah, celingak-celinguk, mencari sumber suara. Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Barusan ada yang memanggilnya, bukan?

Sebentar kemudian, matanya yang membola menangkap pergerakan lambaian tangan dari sudut kanan ruangan. Pertama hanya tangan berjaket yang nampak, tapi setelah penglihatannya menurun, dadanya serasa dihantam gaya tak kasat mata. Semua udara terasa dipaksa keluar. Hampir lupa dia akan cara untuk bernapas. Wajah yang lama tak dilihatnya membuatnya membeku karena ketidakpercayaan sekaligus kegembiraan yang menyengat seperti aliran listrik.

"No… Noya-san!" Teriakan melengking disuarakan dengan mulus dan keras. Acuh tak acuh terhadap beberapa kepala yang menoleh kepadanya, memberi atensi dan gumaman sebal karena ketenangan dirampas. Hinata berlari menyebrangi ruangan, hampir menabrak pelayan yang membawa tumpukan piring. Omelannya juga bagai angin lewat di telinga Hinata. Hanya satu hal yang dia pedulikan saat ini, dan ketika seorang Hinata Shouyou membulatkan suatu tekad, dia tidak akan menghiraukan segala kendala di sekitarnya.

Jaraknya dengan meja kayu berbentuk bundar dengan taplak berornamen bunga menipis. Bola mata Hinata semakin cerah, seperti ada lampu-lampu kecil di balik lensanya. Beberapa wajah yang terlalu familiar membuatnya hampir jantungan.

"Tanaka-san, Yamaguchi, dan Yachi-san juga!" Dia sebut semua nama itu dalam sekali napas. Tak peduli paru-paru sedang bekerja lebih cepat untuk memasok udara setelah kedua kakinya berlari kecil, mendatangi pengambil perhatian dalam bentuk empat kawan lama yang duduk mengitari sebuah meja. "Uwaaaah, kalian tidak berubah!"

"Oh! Rupanya sungguhan Hinata, ya! Kukira aku salah melihat!" Tanaka beranjak dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman hanya untuk memberi Hinata _headlock_ mematikan. Tangannya yang kekar melingkar pada leher Hinata dan menguncinya, sehingga dia bebas menggerayangi rambut mirip sarang burung itu dengan tangannya yang lain. "Lama tak jumpa, _kouhai_ tercinta! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"S-Saat ini… tidak terlalu baik. Sakit, Tanaka-san…" Hinata memprotes lemah. Pelaku kejahatan yang bersangkutan justru tertawa lebar melihat reaksi mengenaskan yang menggelikan itu.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah Tanaka puas mengacak-acak rambutnya, Hinata dipersilakan duduk di antara Yachi dan Nishinoya. Yamaguchi—yang tidak berubah kecuali rambut yang memanjang beberapa senti—berbaik hati menawarkan diri memesankan sesuatu untuk semua orang, dan dengan itu dia melenggang pergi.

Percakapan segera mengalir. Topik yang diambil adalah seputar kehidupan perkuliahan—apa _major_ yang mereka ambil, bagaimana teman baru mereka, organisasi apa saja yang mereka ikuti. Apapun kecuali masa lalu Hinata, karena mereka dapat memaklumi ketidaknyamanan si oranye.

Hati kecil Hinata bergetar dimandikan rasa haru. Beruntung sekali dia memiliki teman-teman yang sangat pengertian. Benak bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang pantas mendapat teman sebaik ini. Tidak hanya Suga-san, tapi juga Tanaka dan Noya yang masih kompak seperti biasa, Yamaguchi yang murah hati, serta Yachi yang masih pemalu tapi bersemangat.

"Maaf menunggu." Hinata mendongak akan suara Yamaguchi, dan mendapati bahwa dia kembali bersama sosok berkepala perak yang pertama menjadi tujuannya datang ke sana. "Ada tuan yang bersikeras ingin mengikutiku," candanya, mengerling pada Sugawara.

"Oh, Yamaguchi, lihat siapa yang kau bawa." Tanaka menunjukkan cengiran lebar tanpa beban. Kedua tangannya ditautkan dan ditempelkan pada satu pipi, pose seorang gadis yang mendambakan idola mereka. "Sungguh sosok yang menyilaukan, seperti malaikat! Dan senyuman itu indah seperti biasanya."

"Daichi akan membunuhmu kalau dia ada di sini." Sugawara menyeringai, menarik kursi dari meja lain untuk dia duduki. Oh, ini informasi baru. Apakah Sugawara baru saja menyiratkan bahwa dia dan Sawamura… ada hubungan spesial? "Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa hadir. Menjadi ketua memang merepotkan."

"Risiko menjadi istri orang penting ya begitu. Harus siap ditinggal saat sibuk!" celetuk Nishinoya, mengundang gelak tawa dari semua orang, dan Yachi dengan kepala mengepul yang tergagap, "I-Istri!?"

Sugawara mengibaskan lengannya. Pipi semulus porselen dinodai dengan semburat merah. "Hentikan itu, kau membuatku malu… Aku bahkan belum berencana untuk menikah…"

Sepasang alis naik turun dengan genit. " _Belum_ , yaaa?"

"Diam kau, Tanaka." Sugawara menonjok lengan Tanaka setengah hati, justru terlihat senang dengan godaan itu.

Sejumlah besar hidangan datang pada meja mereka, lebih cepat dari yang Hinata kira. Inilah gunanya makan di restoran milik kenalan, mungkin. Ada beberapa piring makanan yang tidak Hinata pesan, tapi tetap disodorkan kepadanya.

"Makan saja, Hinata. Mumpung kita semua sudah berkumpul—eng, minus Daichi dan Asahi yang entah kenapa terus sibuk—tidak ada salahnya mentraktir _kouhai_ -ku yang hebat ini, kan?" Sugawara memoles senyuman pemikat hati. Wajah indahnya memang sangat cocok dipasangi senyuman. Siapa saja bisa langsung terambil hatinya hanya karena melihat lengkung bibir tipis yang menawan itu.

Yah, hanya saja, dia sudah punya seseorang yang sangat cocok dengannya.

Mengangguk senang, Hinata menerima piring itu dari tangan Sugawara. Pelajaran yang diambilnya mengatakan bahwa percuma saja menolak kebaikan Sugawara. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan menemukan cara untuk memaksamu menerimanya tanpa sepatah kata protes. Entah itu bujukan halus, atau senyuman ibu-marah-kepadamu-nak, atau bahkan senyuman sadis yang jarang muncul kecuali saat-saat krusial—tinggal keberuntungan yang menentukan mana yang kau dapat.

Pembicaraan beralih dari Sugawara menuju adiksi baru dalam grup kecil itu—Hinata. Walau dari luar nada mereka santai, tetapi Hinata bisa merasakan kehati-hatian yang terselip rapi di balik nada mereka. Dan Hinata berusaha memaparkan kisahnya seringan mungkin. Tentang kabar baik ibunya, tentang dirinya yang belajar mati-matian untuk masuk ke Chuo, pengalaman kerja paruh waktu, dan tugas menumpuk.

"Hinata… kau masih bermain voli?" Yachi memutuskan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat topik rentan—voli adalah hal yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan pada Hinata, sekaligus menjadi perenggut semangat hidupnya.

"Mmn!" Hinata mengunyah pasta di hadapannya. Sial, makanan di sana lezat sekali untuk ukuran restoran yang tidak terlalu besar. "Karena sebuah keberuntungan, ya, aku masih bermain."

"Bukankah itu bagus!" Nishinoya memajukan tubuh, hampir menggebrak meja saking semangatnya. "Tim voli sekolah kita sering memenangkan turnamen nasional, lho! Hebat sekali kau bisa masuk di tim mereka!"

Hinata jadi salah tingkah. Saus pasta yang menodai pipinya mendadak bukan hal pertama yang dikhawatirkannya. "A-Aku tidak sehebat itu, kok! Posisi tim inti belum kuamankan, dan juga…" Pandangan dilempar pada lantai marmer yang mengkilat diterpa temaram lampu. "Dan juga, ada Kageyama di sana, jadi… semua perhatian direbut olehnya—"

"Apa!?" Tanaka langsung membentak kaget. Beruntung dia belum memasukkan sesendok supnya ke dalam mulut, atau Yamaguchi di seberangnya akan menjadi korban semprotan maut. "Kageyama… Maksudmu, Kageyama Tobio _yang itu_!?"

"Ah, dia yang dijuluki _Ou-sama_ itu, ya?" Yamaguchi menebak dengan akurat. "Kalau tidak salah, kalian berdua ini saingan dari dulu, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa kau berada di tim yang sama dengannya?"

"Jelas bukan tidak apa-apa," gumam Hinata lemas. Bibirnya saling tertekan membentuk garis lurus. "Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya kalau kita ada di tim yang sama. Soalnya mau tidak mau, kita harus bekerja sama…"

"Heeeh…" Sugawara menggumam tertarik. "Bagaimana rasanya bekerja sama dengan dia?"

Hinata kontan merengut. Kedua pipinya menggembung sebal. "Tidak menyenangkan," ujarnya dengan nada komplain segelap mungkin. Gelak tawa kembali menyambangi meja tersebut. "Dia menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Hanya karena dia sedikit jago, dia sok sekali! Sedikit-sedikit pasti mengkritik teknik orang lain, katanya kurang begini, kurang begitu…"

Dua tangan di atas meja mengepal. Tetapi selang beberapa detik, segala amarah yang mulai memacu darah untuk berdesir lebih cepat menyurut. Matanya yang bergetar kehilangan fokusnya tatkala dibanjiri ingatan beberapa hari silam. Tentang Kageyama yang memarahinya. Menuntunnya pada tindakan yang benar. Kageyama yang tidak membiarkannya sendirian saat dirinya sakit. Kageyama yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sentimental. "Tapi… Tapi, di dalam tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, dia hanya pemuda polos biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain voli. Jadi dia… tidak seburuk itu setelah kau mengenalnya. Mungkin."

Lirikan penuh arti saling dilemparkan oleh kelima orang selain Hinata. Tanaka membuka mulut, bersuka rela menjadi orang yang menggoda Hinata pertama kali, tapi mulutnya yang terbuka itu mendadak terkatup kembali. Matanya terpancang pada pintu masuk yang mengeluarkan gemerincing bel, menandakan pengunjung baru.

"Oi. Itu kan…" Tanaka menyipitkan mata, menajamkan pandangan. Mengusapnya dengan tangan ketika dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, tapi itu bukannya… Kageyama Tobio? Hei, siapa saja, tolong katakan bahwa aku sedang berdelusi."

Kelima orang berteriak secara hampir bersamaan. Dari mereka, yang mengeluarkan suara paling keras dan memekakan telinga adalah, tentu saja, Hinata. Kepala berbeda warna serentak tertuju pada arah pandangan Tanaka.

Hinata hampir membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

Di sebelah Hinata, Nishinoya mengerjap pelan, seakan otaknya belum sepenuhnya dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tidak, Ryuu. Itu asli. Itu Kageyama Tobio sungguhan."

"Oh, wow."

"Ya, aku tahu. _Wow_."

"Panjang umur sekali dia," Yamaguchi tertawa aneh.

Kini, Hinata benar-benar membiarkan rahangnya merosot. Biner cokelat melebar maksimal. Awalnya dia juga seperti Tanaka, mengira penglihatannya hanya memainkan trik padanya. Namun desisan kagum dan heran dari kanan kirinya berhasil menarik Hinata pada kenyataan yang ada.

Sebuah kenyataan membingungkan, lebih tepatnya. Karena Kageyama Tobio, sang raja yang tidak pandai berbicara dengan orang lain dan terus mendekam di kamarnya seperti manusia gua itu, mengunjungi sebuah restoran di distrik perbelanjaan.

Apakah di luar sedang terjadi fenomena aneh? Hujan sapi, misalnya? Hinata gagal memahami situasi dengan akal sehatnya.

Siku lancip yang menohok bagian kiri perutnya menyeret Hinata kembali dari lautan keterkejutan tanpa ujung. "Oi, Hinata, itu dia, kan?" Nishinoya berbisik gusar di sebelahnya sambil melirik-lirik Kageyama.

Hinata mengernyit, menahan denyut sakit gara-gara kekerasan _senpai_ -nya itu, dan susah payah mengangguk. "A-Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya… Kageyama biasanya tidak mau datang ke tempat ramai kecuali dirinya sendiri butuh sesuatu."

Pandangan mata mengikuti Kageyama yang mengambil tempat duduk bagian pojok yang dekat dengan jendela. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, dan—oh, dia sungguhan memesan. Dahi Hinata terlipat. Bukankah ini aneh? Seharusnya Hinata sudah memasakkan sup yang cukup banyak, jadi kenapa dia ada di sini, memesan makanan seperti orang normal?

"Jangan-jangan dia mengikutimu, Hinata?" Yachi mengemukakan teorinya. Kemudian, cepat-cepat menambahkan, "B-Bukan berarti aku berpikiran buruk tentangnya! Maaf, aku hanya penasaran!"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin dia mengikutiku." Hinata menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan ekspesi kontemplatif. "Dia tidak pernah bertanya setiap aku pergi keluar. Tidak pernah peduli untuk tahu."

Semua orang terlihat semakin heran. Mereka terdiam, larut dalam pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang menenggelamkan benak masing-masing. Dilihat dari gelagat Kageyama, sepertinya dia bahkan tidak sadar Hinata ada di sana.

"Hei," Sugawara angkat bicara tiba-tiba. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman miring. Ah, Hinata bisa melihat berbagai macam skema yang dia rencanakan dalam kepala cerdasnya. Entah untuk tujuan apa, Hinata tidak mau tahu. "Mumpung dia ada di sini, kenapa tidak kau ajak saja ke meja ini?"

Jeritan dengan lima timbre yang berbeda mengisi keheningan meja. Sekali lagi, Hinata adalah yang paling keras dari mereka.

"Kau yakin, Suga-san?" tanya Tanaka memastikan. Tentu saja, sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari satu kali menghadapi tim Kageyama saat SMA dan merasakan aura rajanya dari seberang sisi lapangan, dia merasa aneh kalau harus memasukkan Kageyama di dalam grup nyaman mereka. Bukan berniat untuk bersikap kejam, tapi tetap saja.

"Aku… tidak yakin dia mau." Hinata menekan kedua belah pahanya serapat mungkin. "Kageyama itu orangnya canggung, dan suka menghindar kalau ada acara kumpul-kumpul begini. Jadi…"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?" Sugawara menunjuk Kageyama dengan dagunya. "Tuh. Dia kasihan sendirian di sana. Kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi yang akan mengajaknya bicara?"

Hinata termenung. Ekor mata bergerak mengincar sosok rekan sekamarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sugawara benar juga. Melihat sosok Kageyama sekarang, terlebih sebagai orang yang mengenal _setter_ tersebut, Hinata jadi tidak tega sendiri melihatnya berdiam diri di sana, sementara dirinya bersenang-senang di sini.

Teman macam apa Hinata kalau dia berpaling, berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kageyama, dan meninggalkannya dalam dinginnya hidup anti sosal?

Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Merasa berat disuruh mengajak Kageyama jika ujung-ujungnya adalah penolakan, tapi lebih baik daripada dia menganggap kehadiran pemuda itu tiada. Itu lebih kejam. "Ngh… Baiklah. Aku akan coba mengajaknya."

Napas diambil dalam-dalam. Saat Hinata beranjak, dia dapat merasakan otot-ototnya kaku karena rasa gugup. Kakinya melangkah pendek-pendek menuju Kageyama, berharap itu bisa memperpanjang waktu hingga dia sampai di sana. Jantung berdegup cepat dan keras karena pikiran tertentu yang mendekam di sudut otak.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia mengajak Kageyama untuk bergabung? Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya setengah sadar. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan teman-temannya adalah lawannya dulu. Mungkin Hinata tidak masalah bertemu dengan anggota tim lain, tapi kasusnya berbeda dengan Kageyama yang memiliki kemampuan sosial nol itu.

Barangkali dia akan malu, merasa tidak enak, ganjil, aneh, asing… Apalagi Hinata bisa menebak, dari wajah antusias dan penuh ekspektasi teman-temannya, bahwa mereka punya banyak pertanyaan yang mengantri untuk diajukan kepada sang _setter_ jenius.

Bagaimana kalau Kageyama merasa ketakutan dikelilingi banyak orang, mendapat semua perhatian seperti itu?

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran kalutnya, tahu-tahu Hinata telah sampai di belakang Kageyama, yang berkat keramaian restoran itu belum menyadari kehadiran makhluk pendek di belakangnya. Hinata menelan sebuah erangan malu saat dia mendengar "Cie, cie!" yang samar dari belakangnya. Itu suara Nishinoya dan Tanaka. Awas saja mereka kalau Hinata sudah kembali nanti.

Habisnya, insting kuatnya mengatakan bahwa Sugawara dan yang lainnya sedang merencakan sesuatu mengenai dirinya dan Kageyama. Hinata merinding sendiri. Semoga hanya perasaannya saja.

"K-Kageyama… -kun?"

Hinata meringis. Kenapa dia harus tergagap dengan suara bergetar seperti ini?

Yang dipanggil perlahan menoleh. Bola biru yang indah melebar, tak menyangka ada yang memanggilnya. Kemudian mengecil kembali, ketika tahu bahwa itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinata." Kageyama mengucapkan namanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengakui keberadaan Hinata. Badannya lalu digeser sedikit pada kursinya, sehingga dia duduk menyamping dengan satu lengan bertumpu di atas punggung kursi. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Kageyama terlihat sangat keren di mata Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sedang bekerja?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Hinata memandangi sepatunya yang mulai usang. Ah, dia harus membeli sepatu baru setelah ini. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup di asrama, kan?"

Hening. Kemudian, wajah tampan sang _setter_ dilempar ke samping. Bibir mengerucut karena _ngambek_. "Tumpah."

"…Hah?"

"Supnya tumpah."

"Oh…"

Kasihan sekali anak yang satu ini.

"Tapi aku sudah berhasil membersihkannya."

Berhasil, ya? Seakan-akan pekerjaan seperti membersihkan sup di atas lantai merupakan misi berat macam spionase ke negara lain. Hinata menahan tawa.

Kageyama masih berbicara dengan bibir tertekuk sebal. Bisa dibayangkan momen-momen menegangkan ketika matanya melihat sup yang tumpah, terburai di atas lantai dengan sia-sia, diikuti kesadaran bahwa dia harus membeli makan dia luar setelah itu. "Kali ini aku memeras pelnya dulu."

"Baguslah! Kau mulai bisa bersih-bersih. Aku akan sangat terbantu."

"…Ya."

Keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan mulai mengambang. Ini aneh. Hinata tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya dia tidak akan tahan berdiam-diaman dan mencari topik apapun untuk dibicarakan.

Benih-benih kekhawatiran mulai tersemai dalam hati terdalam Hinata. Mulai ragu dirinya untuk mengajak Kageyama. Bisa jadi ini terlalu banyak bagi seorang Kageyama.

Kageyama yang selalu dijauhi orang-orang karena wajah mengerikannya. Kageyama yang tersandung-sandung dengan kata-katanya jika dia disuruh berbicara profesional. Kageyama yang tidak bisa memuji tanpa membuat lidahnya tergelincir.

Kageyama yang… selalu sendiri, dan membuat Hinata ingin menariknya keluar dari tempat suram yang mengurungnya itu.

Kedua tangan kecil nan kuat mengepal. Selepas helaan napas singkat, determinasi kuat membayangi wajah Hinata.

 _Benar. Bukankah aku selalu ingin membantu Kageyama?_

 _Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya?_

 _Hanya aku… diriku seorang yang bisa._

Hari ini, biar Hinata yang menjadi penyelamat Kageyama. Biar dia yang mengakhiri kehidupan penyendirinya saat itu juga.

Biar dirinya yang mencoba mengeluarkan Kageyama dari kulit terluarnya yang keras, galak, dan tidak ramah itu. Akan Hinata tunjukkan kepada Kageyama bahwa di dunia ini, selalu ada tempat yang mau menerimanya.

Hinata menghirup napas sekali lagi. Menghembuskannya. Mencoba senatural mungkin. Senyuman pada wajah bundar Hinata kehilangan keraguannya, dan bibir itu mengembang, memoles senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau bergabung bersama diriku dan teman-temanku?" Ibu jari Hinata menunjuk ke belakang, di mana teman-temannya masih menyaksikan interaksi mereka dengan khidmat. Dia menyaksikan mata kebiruan yang membola. Ada kilatan emosi yang gagal disamarkan. _Ketakutan dan trauma ditinggalkan orang-orang._

"Ah, tidak. Aku—"

"Mereka baik, kok!" Hinata buru-buru menyela. Begitu tidak rela untuk menerima jawaban 'tidak' begitu saja. Ini kesempatan bagi Kageyama untuk mengubah sikap. Entah dari mana pikiran ini berasal, tapi dia yakin sekali teman-teman dari Karasuno adalah tempat yang tepat bagi seorang Kageyama. Kumpulan orang yang mau memaafkan dan menerima. "Kumohon, Kageyama… Melihatmu sendirian dengan aura suram di sini membuatku ingin menangis…"

"Oi." Geraman tajam. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Ayolah. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa langsung pulang. Aku bahkan akan menemanimu pulang. Oke?" Hinata menempelkan kedua tangannya, menautkan jari jemari, dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin. "Oke, Kageyamaaa?"

Sepasang mata setajam elang menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. Lalu pandangannya berpindah sedikit ke bawah, kening mengernyit karena berpikir. Cukup lama dia menatap lantai di bawahnya, dan Hinata berpikir Kageyama akan kembali menolak. Seratus persen menolak, jika melihat kepribadiannya.

"…Baiklah."

Muka Hinata menyala seperti petasan. "E-Eh!? Serius!?"

"Aku bilang iya, bodoh." Kageyama mendengus sebal. Hinata curiga dirinya setuju dengan perasaan tidak rela. Masih ada keraguan pada matanya, tapi dia mulai memberanikan diri. "Jadi atau tidak? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Ka-Kageyamaaa! Kau mulai bertambah dewasa!" Ingus imajiner diusapkan pada lengan jaket. "Aku terharu! Uwaaaah!"

Cakar tajam dalam bentuk kelima jari Kageyama jatuh di kepala Hinata, meremasnya dengan sangat bernafsu. "Berisik, _boke_!"

Kemudian, dengan senyuman lebar seperti orang bodoh yang gagal disembunyikan, Hinata kembali ke meja Sugawara dan kawan-kawan bersama Kageyama di belakangnya. Satu per satu wajah teman-temannya mulai diisi dengan rasa kagum—kepada Hinata, karena dia berhasil menggeret _Ou-sama_ bertampang Cerberus itu, dan kepada Kageyama, yang ternyata mau meruntuhkan penjagaan dirinya dari orang lain.

Hinata meletakkan satu tangan di atas pinggang, dagu terangkat ke atas dengan bangga, sementara tangan lainnya mencubit sebagian fabrik jaket Kageyama, memastikan dia tidak melarikan diri.

"Nah! Semuanya, mungkin kalian sudah saling mengenali wajah saat kalian bertanding waktu SMA dulu, tapi perkenalkan, ini Kageyama. Dan Kageyama," Hinata memberi gestur pada teman-temannya, "Mereka semua teman-temanku, alumni SMA Karasuno. Dari kiri—Nishinoya, Tanaka, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, dan Yachi."

Ekspresi paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Hinata merayap pada wajah Kageyama. Dia seperti orang sedang sembelit, dan mulutnya berkerut-kerut, terjebak antara senyuman dan rengutan lantaran dia belum bisa tersenyum bebas tanpa terlihat mengerikan—Hinata sudah menjadi saksi dan dia menghindari Kageyama seharian. Tapi Hinata tahu, Kageyama merasa senang.

Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai berubah.

 _Dia berusaha sekeras ini keluar dari zona nyamannya, ya?_ Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman lembut—dan sekali lagi gagal.

"Woah, kau beneran Kageyama yang itu! Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu dalam situasi seperti ini…"

"Aku masih mengingatmu, lho! Kau pemain yang berkali-kali memblokir _spike_ -ku, sialan!"

Kageyama membungkuk kaku. "Ah. Salam kenal, Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san." Kepala menoleh ke samping, pada tiga sosok berjejeran yang belum disapanya. "Sugawara-san, Yamaguchi-san, dan Yachi-san juga."

"S-S-S-Salam kenal!"

"Yachi-san, kenapa kau masih malu bertemu orang baru?" Yamaguchi terkekeh pelan, sebelum memindahkan kembali atensinya pada Kageyama. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku seumuran denganmu, jadi hilangan saja honorifiknya, Kageyama."

Sugawara menyeringai senang. "Misi Hinata sukses, ya? Kukira kau tidak mau ditarik ke sini."

"Ah, ya." Kageyama menunduk malu. "Kupikir, aku harus mengganti suasana sesekali…"

"Ayo duduk di sini!" Nishinoya menarik sebuah kursi dari meja lain dan menempatkannya di sebelah Hinata. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, jadi siap-siap saja, Kageyama-kun!"

"Itu benar. Akan kami selidiki sejauh mana kau dan Hinata—"

"Tanaka, Nishinoya!" Sugawara menengahi dengan desahan audibel. "Jangan terlalu membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di atas kursi, Hinata mengamati interaksi mereka dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung mereda. Sebuah siku ditusukkan pelan ke sisi tubuh Kageyama untuk merenggut perhatiannya.

Hinata mengedipkan sebelah mata pada wajah bingung Kageyama. "Apa kubilang? Tidak buruk, kan?"

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Rasa gengsi mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak juga menyangkal. Ujung bibir justru tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman samar—sangat samar, yang membuat Hinata sempat terkesima.

Mungkin benar-benar sedang terjadi fenomena aneh di bumi ini. Apakah di luar sedang hujan _tobiuo_? Berhubung sosok pemarah bernama Tobio di sini sedang tersenyum, meski kelihatannya yang bersangkutan tidak sadar.

 _Hah, lelucon macam apa itu?_ Hinata menegur dirinya sendiri. Setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa memandang wajah Kageyama Tobio tanpa membayangkan _tobiuo_. Tobio, _tobiuo_. Hentikan, pikirannya mulai melantur.

"Berisik, Hinata bodoh."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengataiku berisik hari ini, heh?"

Hinata menyimpulkan, bahwa keputusannya membawa Kageyama sebagai tambahan baru dalam grup kecil itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Terlebih, ketika pada perjalanan pulang, Kageyama mendongak dengan wajah rileks—mimik paling damai yang pernah Hinata lihat pada wajah Kageyama selain tampangnya yang sedang tidur. Kerutan pada dahi diurut halus oleh rasa puas dan bahagia yang dia dapat hari itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini kali pertama sang raja berinteraksi secara normal dengan orang lain.

Dan Hinata jelas-jelas tidak tersenyum ketika Kageyama berbisik, "Kenapa dulu aku tidak mendaftar di SMA Karasuno saja…?"

Ah, mungkin Hinata memang tersenyum. Entahlah.

"Kau menggumam apa, Kageyama-kun?"

"Berisik! Minggir sana!"

Berhubung Hinata memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang sekarang, ada banyak kesempatan lain untuk menarik Kageyama ke dunia luar, mengajaknya bersosialisasi.

Pertemuannya dengan grup alumni Karasuno masih permulaan. Dari sini, Hinata akan mengajaknya ke lebih banyak tempat dan membuatnya bertemu lebih banyak orang.

Kemudian, Kageyama Tobio akan menghilangkan jubah rajanya, membuang titelnya sebagai _Ou-sama_ yang menjadi pembatas baginya untuk mendekati orang lain, dan dia akan menjadi pemuda biasa seperti Hinata yang bisa merasakan hangatnya pertemanan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Tobiuo: flying fish**

 **Yang sudah melihat merch Haikyuu berupa bantal/keychain tobiuo berkepala Kageyama, pasti mudeng joke-nya Hinata XD Antara tobiuo dan Tobio~**

 **Next chapter: grepe-grepe XDD**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca/review/fav/follow! Seperti biasa, saya akan memeluk kalian walo kalian merasa jijay :* /pls no**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Layer 5: Studying

**EDIT: Saya telah menghilangkan adegan krusial di penghujung chapter karena insting (?) saya berkata bahwa ada yang kurang pas. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidakjelasan ini, terutama bagi readers yang sempat membacanya. I'm such a doofus. DX**

* * *

 _Layer by layer right down to the core_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng | May be typo(s)

Dan rekan setim yang tadinya dianggap anon, akan mulai ketahuan nama-namanya. Dan welp, sepertinya the real grepe-grepe saya pindah di chapter depan. _Sepertinya_.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fifth Layer:** **Studying**

* * *

Latihan keras tim voli Universitas Chuo diakhiri dengan denging peluit panjang. Kaki bersepatu warna-warni berdecit di atas lantai gimnasium yang bersih mengkilap, menuju sebuah tempat di hadapan pelatih yang mulai beranjak dari kursi nyamannya. Dua manajer senior-junior berkeliling memberikan handuk dan botol minuman.

Waktu lima menit dihabiskan untuk berjalan santai guna menstabilkan gerak jantung. Setelah itu, barulah kumpulan pria atletis tersebut duduk di atas lantai yang memantulkan penampilan mereka seperti cermin. Erangan lelah dan lega bercampur menjadi satu. Bahu-bahu yang pegal dipijat. Latihan belakangan ini memang lebih keras dari biasanya.

Kurang dari dua bulan lagi, Chuo akan mengikuti turnamen nasional tahunan.

Bertepatan dengan itu, hal yang menjadi momok terbesar para pelajar juga tak kalah dekat—tes akhir semester. Perpustakaan mulai penuh. Semua orang sibuk berlarian panik mencari catatan dan materi. Segelintir kecil tak terlalu peduli, berjalan biasa seperti orang tak punya beban—Kageyama masuk kategori ini. _Awalnya_.

Sejak dua atau tiga hari lalu, parasnya mulai berubah pucat seperti dia baru saja diberitahu bahwa bom atom akan dijatuhkan padanya dalam waktu dekat. Dia juga lebih sering bengong, terutama di atas sofa dalam asrama mereka. Berdiam diri sambil menekuk lutut dan menerawang, memikirkan entah apa. Mungkin masa depannya yang suram.

Dulu, reaksi Hinata mendekati hari-hari tes juga tidak jauh berbeda. Terima kasih kepada kerja kerasnya, dia tak begitu benci pada belajar lagi. Otaknya sudah mulai berkembang, berubah encer, melunak setiap kali diajak belajar. Tidak seperti dulu yang menolak mentah-mentah apapun kecuali voli. Sama dengan kondisi Kageyama saat ini.

Agaknya, latihan voli selalu dapat membuat _setter_ itu lupa. Sekarang, Kageyama yang tengah duduk dengan handuk melingkar di leher terlihat sepuluh kali lebih bersinar. Matanya berkerlip hidup. Helai rambut melekat pada wajah karena keringat. Dia menyekanya sekali lagi dengan handuk, membuat beberapa rambutnya mencuat ke atas.

Hinata menahan tawa.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita memiliki waktu kurang dari dua bulan sebelum turnamen nasional," Sang pelatih memulai. Kedua tangan ditautkan di balik punggung. Seorang asisten berdiri patuh di sebelahnya, sesekali melarikan matanya untuk membaca informasi dalam kertas pada papan kecil yang dia bawa. "Dua minggu lagi, akan diadakan kamp pelatihan intensif. Dan sebelum itu, seminggu mulai sekarang, kalian harus menghadapi dulu tes akhir semester."

Hinata menyaksikan kedua bahu Kageyama yang berkedik kecil, lalu menegang. Tatapan pelatih menyisir semua pemain secara singkat, mendaratkan kontak mata secara khusus dengan pemain-pemain andalannya. Kageyama termasuk.

Hinata tidak.

Itu bukan hal baru. Hinata memang belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan pemain lain. Berada di dalam tim Chuo yang disebut-sebut tak terkalahkan saja sudah merupakan kehebatan tersendiri. Masih ada waktu untuk berkembang. Terburu-buru hanya akan merusak dinamik tim, terutama karena ini kehendak egois dari dirinya sendiri.

 _Receive, block, spike, serve_. Hinata akan mempelajari apapun yang bisa dia pelajari, apapun yang bisa dikuasainya. Semuanya.

Sebelum dia menjadi Little Giant kedua, dia tidak akan berhenti berusaha. Kakinya akan terus berlari hingga ototnya menyerah. Sekalipun dirinya harus ditertawakan, diremehkan, ditindas. Disiksa luar dalam. Diperlakukan acuh tak acuh oleh pelatih yang sebelumnya murah senyum, dan sekarang berganti menjadi pria haus kemenangan.

Yah. Bukan pelatih tim voli Chuo yang bergengsi namanya kalau dia tidak mementingkan kemenangan tim lebih dari apapun. Hinata sedikit banyak bisa memahami.

"Kalian tahu apa artinya, bukan? Akademik tetap menjadi nomor satu." Suara pelatih yang serak karena usia terdengar lebih mencekam daripada cuplikan tayangan film horor di televisi. Begitu menekan, mutlak. Mengancam. "Lakukan apapun agar nilai kalian baik. Belajar sampai muntah pun aku tidak peduli, asal hasil pembelajaran kalian memuaskan. Jangan permalukan Chuo. Mengerti?"

Tenggorokan terjepit oleh rasa takut. Mulanya tidak ada yang menjawab, hingga pelatih mengulangi pertanyaannya dan beberapa orang yang tersadar segera menjawab terpatah-patah sebelum anggota lain meniru mereka, menyuarakan 'Siap!' dengan setengah ragu.

"Bubar. Kalian boleh pulang, kecuali pemain yang tadi kutunjuk."

Kageyama duduk dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ada ruh imajiner yang melayang keluar. Hinata menepuk bahu temannya itu dengan penuh simpati. Melalui sorot memotivasi, dia berbicara kepada temannya yang tidak merespon, ' _Berjuanglah, temanku yang malang._ '

Sepertinya akan ada perjalanan pulang tanpa balapan lari dengan Kageyama hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini suasana berubah sepi. _Setter_ yang bersangkutan lebih sering dipanggil pelatih untuk mendapat pengarahan khusus bersama pemain pilihan lain.

Bohong kalau Hinata bilang dia tak merasa iri. Hatinya yang penuh bercak-bercak noda kecemburuan. Berharap dirinya bisa berada di posisi Kageyama—tidak, _di samping Kageyama_. Apalagi, tanpa Kageyama yang menantangnya berlari menuju asrama, keadaan selalu sunyi senyap. Ada yang kurang, seperti makanan tanpa garam.

Baru sekarang Hinata menyadari bahwa Kageyama telah mengambil bagian signifikan di dalam hidupnya. Ambil pemuda tinggi itu pergi, dan Hinata akan gelisah seperti gadis sekolah patah hati.

Ruang loker dipenuhi berbagai suara rendah pria muda, mengobrol dan berkelakar sambil membersihkan badan di bawah pancuran shower, lalu mengenakan baju bersih sebelum berbondong-bondong keluar dari bangunan gimnasium. Gerombolan besar terpenggal menjadi grup kecil, berjalan menuju destinasi masing-masing.

Hinata keluar seorang diri. Kepribadian hangat membuahkannya banyak teman, tapi sewaktu-waktu dia lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Dua orang teman seangkatan menyapa, Hinata melambai balik. Satu orang lagi mengajaknya untuk pergi ke _arcade_ , tapi Hinata menolak halus. Dia sudah menentukan sendiri acaranya untuk hari itu.

Memasak, belajar, belajar, belajar, menonton film action, tidur. Kedengarannya tentram, tapi nyatanya, selalu ada Kageyama yang memakan begitu banyak waktu kosong untuk membawanya dalam argumen sia-sia.

Tapi biarlah. Seperti itu justru lebih baik dibanding kesunyian yang membuat suntuk. Kageyama yang seperti itu lebih baik dibanding Kageyama yang mematung pucat setelah diancam pelatih.

Mendadak dia terhenti. Tidak, bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri. Tas selempang ditarik dari belakang, membuatnya hampir terjatuh di atas pantat. Refleks, dia menjerit dengan tidak jantan. Gaya fisik untuk berjalan ke arah depan masih tersisa, mengambil peran untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. Buru-buru Hinata menoleh untuk memarahi pelaku kejahatan. Dan segera, kata-kata yang sudah mengantre di ujung lidah menguap begitu saja.

"Kageyama?" Hinata hampir meringis jijik karena suaranya lebih menyenangkan dan lumer dari yang dia harapkan. Seakan waktu lima belas menit tanpa Kageyama sudah membuahkan perasaan galau. Mengapa seluruh bagian tubuhnya bersikap seperti ini jika ada Kageyama?

 _Kageyama bukan saudara kembarku yang akan menemaniku kemana-mana, Hinata Shouyou! Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan._

Kembali pada pokok masalah. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Urusan dengan pelatih sudah selesai?"

Kepala hitam mengangguk kaku. "Hanya diberi pesan singkat."

Menilik wajah horor Kageyama, Hinata tahu yang dimaksudnya pesan singkat adalah teror untuk tidak gagal dalam tes akhir semester.

Kageyama tidak bohong. Bermain voli di dalam Chuo tidak main-main. Semua orang—sesama anggota, pelatih, pelajar lain—mengharapkan yang terbaik darinya. Permalukan Chuo, dan kehidupan damainya akan berakhir digantikan kehidupan penuh bahu dingin dari orang-orang.

Sepatu yang diseret santai di atas jalan setapak bersemen membuat Hinata mengangkat kepala. Melongok, mengintip di balik bahu tinggi Kageyama. Sosok yang tertangkap penglihatan membuat Hinata ternganga.

Pemuda yang mengikuti Kageyama seperti anak hilang itu melambai. Penampilannya yang selalu berhasil merenggut hati siapapun itu tidak berubah. Kepala hitam berantakan, jabrik melawan gravitasi, dan setengah wajah yang dibiarkan tertutup helai-helai hitam. Seringai kucing ceshire licik yang selalu membuat orang kesal sekaligus terpesona itu hadir. Jaket resmi tim melingkar pada pinggang eksotisnya.

"Yo, Chibi." Seringai melebar sekian senti. Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Inilah yang membuatnya ingin menghindari senior yang bersangkutan. Benci bukan main dirinya jika ada yang mengungkit tinggi badannya. Entah bagaimana caranya Kuroo bisa bertahan dari jotosan dan tendangan Hinata, barangkali dia sudah berpengalaman menggoda orang.

"Namaku Hinata Shouyou, Kuroo-san." Hinata mendesah lelah. Kageyama di hadapannya ikut mendesah lelah.

 _Kouhai_ manapun akan melakukan reaksi sama bila bertemu Kuroo. Siapapun benci digoda. Bukan berarti Kuroo adalah orang jahat, hanya agak mengerikan. Apalagi jika dia bergabung kembali dengan _dua kawan kompaknya_ —tersangka yang tak perlu dia sebut namanya. Tamat sudah dirimu, kau akan digoda habis-habisan—dalam artian berbeda.

"Hari ini tidak bersama partner kriminalmu?" tanya Hinata, masih was-was.

Lambaian tangan bermakna 'tidak'. "Terushima dan Futakuchi ada acara urgen. Aku sendiri juga ada janji dengan Kenma. Lagipula, aku punya urusan dengan junior manis yang satu ini."

Kuroo Tetsurou mendekati Kageyama. Meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Kageyama dan menunjukkan senyuman komersial ala model iklan yang menyembunyikan seringainya untuk sesaat. Sekilas, Hinata melihat otot tangan itu mengencang, meremas bahu Kageyama. Yang bersangkutan merintih keras.

"Hinata, Kageyama di sini ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kuroo melirik Kageyama dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ekspresi licik. "Ya 'kan, Kageyama?"

"Ugh, kenapa kau mengikutiku. Aku bisa sendiri—"

"Ayo, ayo. Cepat katakan pada Hinata."

Seenak jidat Kuroo menendang pantat Kageyama. Membuatnya hilang kendali, terdorong ke depan, dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Hinata bila dia tidak sigap menangkap kedua lengan sang _middle blocker_ untuk menahan tubuh.

Wajah tampan yang sering digerayangi mata gadis-gadis hadir hanya beberapa senti di depan Hinata. Napas yang berlomba menerpa telinga Hinata. Bau keringat yang lebih sedap dari seharusnya membuat Hinata mabuk, diam-diam mengumpat karena Kageyama tak mandi dulu demi mengejar dirinya.

Hinata memerah dari leher hingga ujung kepala. Otaknya tak dapat menalaah situasi konyol ini karena jantungnya menggempur rongga dada.

"Ka-Kageyama!?" Suara yang dia keluarkan terdengar seperti ayam-ayam di peternakan dekat rumahnya dulu. Bernada tinggi, serak, berisik.

Di balik punggung Kageyama, Kuroo memegangi perutnya selagi dia sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Si sadis itu. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kageyama tidak punya impuls bagus untuk menghentikan momentum. Tabrakan tubuh dengan tubuh. Atau dalam kasus terparah, tabrakan antarbagian tubuh tertentu.

Bibir dengan bibir.

Sekelebat skenario di mana kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi pada dirinya dan Kageyama lewat tanpa permisi di dalam otak Hinata. Bibir dengan bibir. Dia dan Kageyama.

Merah pada kulit semakin bertambah. Kepala oranye itu bisa mengepul bila semua ini dilanjutkan.

"Ah. Maaf."

Menyadari posisi yang melanggar privasi itu, Kageyama mundur selangkah. Dirasa kurang, dia mundur tiga langkah lagi. Diam-diam ada rasa kecewa yang merambati benak, tapi Hinata mencoba menepisnya ke ujung dunia—sejauh mungkin.

Keheningan mengambang di udara dengan tidak mengenakkan. Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menunduk. Rona mukanya sedang bersaingan dengan warna rambutnya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin Kageyama mendapat pemandangan itu secara penuh. Dia juga semakin tidak ingin melihat Kuroo dan seringai penuh artinya.

"Hinata…- _boke_." Panggilan sehalus belaian angin membuat Hinata menatap Kageyama dari balik rambut yang menimpa dahinya. Tangan mengepal di sekitar tali pegangan tasnya. Kepala masih menunduk, tapi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk tanda dia mendengarkan. "Seperti yang Kuroo-san katakan, ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

Jantung Hinata melompat sekali. Rasanya situasi ini hampir sama dengan drama-drama romansa yang sering ditonton ibunya. Apa itu namanya?

Ah. Pernyataan cinta.

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawah. Ditahannya keinginan untuk menjedutkan kepala sekeras mungkin di atas jalan, melakukan hal ekstrim apapun untuk menghentikan ide-ide bodohnya.

Mana mungkin Kageyama melakukan itu.

Pada lubuk hati terdalam, ada serbuk-serbuk harapan yang tertanam di sana, bahwa suatu hari Kageyama akan sungguhan melakukannya. Mungkin tidak hari ini, tapi suatu hari.

Hinata menampik pikiran itu keras-keras. Sekali lagi dia berpikiran bodoh, dia akan benar-benar menjedutkan kepala di atas jalan.

Beruntung, Kageyama memilih untuk melanjutkan perkataan, agaknya telah selesai mengumpulkan kekuatan mental dan keberanian. Membuang gengsi dan perasaan penghalang lain. Sebuah tarikan napas, lalu badan dibungkukkan sembilan puluh derajat hingga tas olahraganya melorot dan menghantam jalanan.

"Belajar… Ajari aku belajar, sialan!"

Hinata membulatkan mata. Perlahan mendongak, melihat sosok Kageyama yang masih membungkuk sambil berusaha mengolah kata-kata sang raja. Kuroo mendadak berhenti tertawa dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tampang suram, berbisik, "Kalau begini kau tidak akan mendapatkan hatinya, dasar bodoh."

Hinata menggenggam erat tali tas selempang yang menimpa bahunya sekali lagi. Sadar bahwa Kageyama masih membungkuk, dan mungkin akan terus membungkuk bila dia tak mengatakan apapun. "Eng, Kageyama? Kenapa kau memanggil orang yang kau minta bantuannya dengan 'sialan'?"

Sekujur tubuh pemuda di seberangnya membeku.

Hinata melemaskan bahu, maklum. Bukan Kageyama namanya kalau dia tidak bersikap demikian. "Hei. Kalau kau tidak meminta tolong pun, aku sudah berencana membantumu dari awal. Jadi angkat kepalamu, oke?"

Kageyama melaksanakan permintaan Hinata dalam satu detik, lebih karena kaget, mendongakkan kepala dengan pupil mengecil tidak percaya. "K… Kau berencana membantuku?"

Hinata memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti—apanya yang aneh dalam membantu temannya sendiri? Lalu dia tersenyum, kali ini tak membatasi intensitas perasaan yang dia sampaikan di dalam lengkungan bibirnya, dan berkata seringan mungkin, "Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kageyama sendiri. Justru aku yang bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan membiarkanku membantumu. Selain itu, kita kebetulan satu _major_ , jadi kenapa tidak."

Untuk suatu alasan, tak ada salah satu dari kedua—ketiga, jika Kuroo termasuk—orang itu yang mengangkat suara. Hinata menghela napas penuh afeksi memandangi Kageyama yang terlihat kikuk. Dada dilanda kehangatan. Senang melihat Kageyama mau repot-repot bersikap sehormat ini demi meminta tolong kepada dirinya. Dirinya, Hinata Shouyou yang selalu dikatai berisik dan menyebalkan dan bodoh oleh Kageyama. Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu, Kageyama. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Jadi tentu saja aku akan sering membantumu mulai sekarang—bahkan mungkin lebih sering dari yang kau suka. Apakah—" Hinata membuang wajah ke samping. Menendang kerikil kecil di bawah kaki. "Sudah kuduga… Apakah aku terlalu menyebalkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban sekali lagi. Hinata menekuk alis dengan cemas, memberanikan diri untuk meluruskan kepala. Apa yang dia lihat semakin membingungkannya. Kageyama dengan punggung menegak dan mata melebar. Kuroo yang melakukan reaksi sama, dengan tambahan mulut yang terbuka untuk mendesis, "Bocah itu malaikat… Aku iri pada Kageyama."

Telapak kaki bersepatu mahal bertemu pantat Kageyama sekali lagi. Menimbulkan bekas di sana dengan tidak keren. Suara tegas Kuroo menghardik setengah menggoda, "Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Katakan terima kasih, Kageyama."

Kageyama melirik Kuroo tidak terima sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar.

"Te… Tri—Terim…" Kageyama mengepalkan kedua tangan, memejamkan matanya erat seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah racun di dalam kerongkongan. Kepala hitamnya menunduk sekali lagi. "Te—Terima kasih. Hinata bodoh!"

Aliran udara berhenti tiba-tiba. Hinata menatap takjub pada pemandangan Kageyama yang mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus kedua matanya, menunjukkan bola kebiruannya yang bergetar penuh perjuangan.

Kehangatan meletup, memenuhi ruang-ruang kosong dalam hati. Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak melepas kontak mata mereka, menunjukkan senyuman kecil.

"Sama-sama, Kageyama."

Ujung bibir Kageyama yang sedikit melengkung ke atas barang hanya sedetik adalah pemandangan favorit Hinata mulai detik itu.

XOXO

Tiga hari menuju tes akhir semester.

Kageyama melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menjauh dari meja dan buku-buku berisi tulisan yang menolak untuk dicerna oleh otaknya, menyandarkannya lemas pada kursi sofa. "Sudah cukup. Aku selesai. Aku tidak akan belajar lagi."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. Pensil mekanik yang semula digunakan meringkas—untuk Kageyama juga, betapa baik dirinya ini—terhenti di tengah huruf yang setengah terbentuk. "Kau mau menjalani tes akhir semester tanpa belajar? Sadar diri, Kageyama. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi dengan kemampuanmu, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mendapat nilai D. Lupakan tentang keberuntungan, keajaiban tidak terjadi begitu saja. Mau dipotong-potong pelatih kau?"

"Aku tahu itu!" Kageyama mendesis gusar. Rupanya masih ada tenaga untuk marah-marah. Kalau begitu, Hinata masih bisa memaksanya belajar sebentar lagi. "Tapi aku sudah muak. Apa gunanya belajar sesuatu yang tidak akan digunakan dalam voli? Orang Jepang tidak perlu belajar Bahasa Inggris! Pemain voli juga tidak perlu belajar rumus-rumus sialan! Lupakan saja ide belajar denganmu—aku tidak suka belajar."

Kedipan tanpa dosa. "Kageyama, kau bilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya kau ini belajar setiap saat. Latihan voli juga termasuk belajar, kau tahu. Mengasah bakat, mencari pengalaman, berkenalan dengan orang baru—semua itu juga termasuk belajar." Jari telunjuk dan tengah menjepit sehelai rambut oranye yang keriting karena rusak, memainkannya setengah bengong. "Di dunia ini ada banyaaak sekali hal yang bisa kau pelajari. Jadi jangan berkata kalau kau benci belajar, Kageyama."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku… ugh." Kageyama mengerang kalah. Kedua tangan mengacak kepala hitam yang penat. Jika diibaratkan, dia seperti komputer jadul yang dipaksa menjalankan program canggih terbaru—tidak kuat. Hinata agak kasihan. "Tidak ada satupun yang kumengerti. Mulai sekarang, biarkan aku sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau hanya malas." Hinata mengedikkan bahu, perkataan Kageyama seperti semut tak bersalah yang sedang lewat mencari makan—dibiarkan begitu saja. "Tapi tetap saja. Kau perlu belajar. Sayang kalau daya ingatmu yang kuat itu tidak digunakan di saat-saat begini. Pokoknya, aku akan membuat ringkasan ini sampai selesai. Percayalah padaku bahwa ringkasan yang kubuat dengan cinta ini akan banyak membantumu."

Kageyama mengangkat kepala dari permukaan empuk sofa. Melipat kulit di sekitar hidung. "Cinta?"

Penyesalan menohok benak Hinata sedalam bor yang menggempur bumi mencari minyak. Mengapa pula dia berkata hal aneh seperti itu untuk sebuah candaan? Dia dan mulut besarnya. "L-Lupakan. Kalau kau memang kelelahan, bilang saja. Kita bisa istirahat sebentar."

Kageyama menggumam setuju. Kepalanya kembali ambruk di atas sofa, terlempar ke belakang. Menampakkan leher jenjang dengan lekukan otot yang sedap dipandang, dan buah Adam yang bergerak setiap kali dia menelan ludah.

Hinata ikut-ikut menelan ludah. Memalingkan wajah yang dipenuhi kabut panas, berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan di hadapannya.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar kasrak-kusruk dari pensil mekanik tajam yang menggores kertas dan suara napas teratur dari Kageyama—entah dia tidur atau tidak, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Kalau dia melirik Kageyama, dia akan melihat lagi leher yang menggoda iman itu, jadi tidak.

Matanya berpindah dari buku referensi ke buku tulis berkali-kali, jemari bergerak menorehkan tulisan yang berangsur membaik selama tiga tahun terakhir berkat kebiasaan mencatat yang meroket.

Mendadak suara familiar Kageyama membelah keheningan, terdengar lebih berat karena dilapisi keletihan dan kejenuhan. "Kenapa tidak menyiapkan imbalan?"

Hinata terhenti, memindahkan kembali matanya yang menyipit bingung menuju sang _setter_. "Hah?"

"Kubilang—" Kageyama mengangkat kepala. Manik birunya yang berbinar mengkhianati ekspresi datarnya. "Kenapa tidak kau siapkan imbalan supaya aku terdorong?"

Hinata menepuk jidat. "Kau ini berapa tahun? Masih butuh imbalan untuk belajar?" Kalimat sarkasme dibalas dengan omelan setengah hati. Hinata menatap buku-buku yang berceceran di atas meja, menimbang usulan Kageyama sekali lagi. Melihat Kageyama yang sulit belajar itu, cara yang dia usulkan tidak terdengar buruk. "Baiklah, kalau kau mau. Imbalan apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kesukaanmu."

Kageyama menatap langit-langit ruangan. Berpikir menggunakan otak kecanduan volinya untuk mencetuskan sesuatu yang cerdas. Memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini dengan baik. Mata biru indah berkilat sekali lagi seperti sedang dialiri listrik. "Begini saja."

Lembaran kosong diraih, bagian ujungnya disobek menjadi kertas kecil berukuran lima banding tiga. Pena yang dibiarkan tergeletak kembali digenggam, kali ini penuh nafsu, dan digunakannya untuk menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas kecil itu.

Hinata mengikuti gerak-gerik Kageyama dengan mata polos yang memancarkan keingintahuan murni. Mendadak perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Curiga terhadap maksud Kageyama yang sebenarnya.

Kertas itu diangkat, dipamerkan pada Hinata yang harus menyipit dulu untuk dapat membaca tulisan ceker ayam Kageyama. Di atas permukaan putih, tergores dua kata dalam pena bertinta gel: Tiket Hinata.

"Kageyama." Hinata mengedip berkali-kali. "Ini apa?"

"Seperti tulisannya. Ini tiket." Kageyama menunjukkan seringai yang jarang merangkak pada wajah tampannya kecuali jika dia sedang: a) menang atas Hinata atau orang lain, b) merasa _badass_ , dan c) memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk. Hinata bisa segera menebak opsi mana yang menjadi pendorong munculnya seringai malas pengundang jeritan fansnya itu. "Kalau nilai semua mata pelajaranku dalam tes akhir semester adalah B ke atas, aku berhak menggunakan tiket ini untuk membuatmu mengabulkan permintaan apapun dariku."

Mata Hinata selebar piringan kaset. "Apa?"

"Bersiap saja." Kageyama mengangkat dagu, menantang. "Aku akan mendapat nilai B ke atas dan memiliki tubuhmu secara utuh."

"T-Tubuhku!?" Hinata memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri, bulu roma berdiri mendengar kata ambigu itu. "Hei, kau tidak bisa asal memutuskan! Aku juga harus mempertimbangkan permintaan macam apa yang kau buat! Kalau kau mau m-m-melakukan yang tidak-tidak, mana sudi aku—"

"Sudah diputuskan." Kageyama memamerkan senyuman yang menyangi tokoh hantu film horor manapun, berdiri tegap dengan aura kemenangan. Tubuhnya yang memang tinggi membuatnya terlihat seperti raksasa bagi Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan rahang merosot. Tiket tadi terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Selama aku memiliki tiket ini, kau milikku."

Dan Kageyama berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu! Kageyama, sialaaan! Berikan tiket itu padaku!" Hinata meraung-raung. Mencoba berdiri untuk menyusul Kageyama, tapi justru tersandung dan terjembab di atas karpet. "Argh! Kageyamaaa! Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan semua ini, kau dengar? Kalau kau mau melakukan yang tidak-tidak, akan kutampari wajahmu dengan wajan panas!"

Ancamannya dijawab bunyi jangkrik imajiner. Hinata diabaikan seperti angin lewat. Dibiarkan sendirian menangisi nasib.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau Kageyama benar-benar bernilai bagus?

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "K-Kageyama yang maniak voli itu… pasti tidak akan bernilai sebagus itu tiba-tiba, kan?"

…Iya, kan?

XOXO

Jika semua orang optimis bahwa Kageyama Tobio yang keranjingan voli itu tidak akan bisa fokus dengan hal-hal di luar latihan, mereka salah.

Selama ada kemauan, dan imbalan yang menggiurkan, dia akan melakukan apapun.

"H-Hasil tesmu B ke atas!?"

Jeritan kaget meledak dalam gimnasium yang terbakar matahari musim panas. Mendadak Kageyama dikelilingi semua orang seperti buah segar yang mengundang perhatian pasukan lalat.

Hinata yang menerima kenyataan naas bagi dirinya dan menggembirakan bagi Kageyama itu telah duduk memeluk lutut di sudut gimnasium sejak dia hadir. Tak ikut menjerit, tak ikut membuka mulut, tak ikut menginterogasi. Jika Kageyama melakukan hal mengenaskan semacam ini sebelum tes, menguarkan aura suram sambil menyendiri, kini ganti Hinata yang melakukannya.

Hanya suara pelatih dan tiupan melengking peluit yang bisa menyeretnya paksa untuk berpindah dari pojok gimnasium.

Hari itu, dia menjalani latihan dengan perasaan was-was yang memukuli dinding hati. Membuatnya tidak fokus, disorientasi dengan pikiran melanglang buana. Ruhnya bisa jadi sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia saat ini.

"Awas, Hinata!"

Bunyi gedebuk keras mengundang jeritan khawatir yang nyaris kompak. Hinata jatuh terkapar dengan hidung mimisan—untuk kesekian kalinya berciuman dengan bola. Menyadari perasaannya yang sedang terganggu, pelatih mengganti posisinya dengan pemain lain sambil memaki kesal di balik napas. Hinata mencatat di dalam otak untuk meminta maaf secara pribadi padanya nanti.

Sekotak tisu kecil disodorkan dari samping. Hinata mendongak, mendapati sosok raksasa pendiam berambut putih yang duduk menemaninya di atas _bench_. Senyuman ramah mengembang, tangan mencomot banyak tisu dalam sekali tarik dengan apresiasi penuh.

Dengan suara aneh karena hidungnya tertahan tangan, dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Aone!"

Diam-diam Hinata mengeluh karena dua manajer mereka tengah sibuk mendengarkan instruksi pelatih. Tentu saja, pemain tidak penting macam dirinya dibiarkan begitu saja. Beruntung ada Aone yang membawakan tisu, atau dia akan melakukan hal jorok seperti menyumpal hidungnya dengan kaus putih, membuat pakaiannya berdarah-darah dan menimbulkan kesan gore.

Aone hanya mengangguk dalam merespon, hemat suara seperti biasa. Tatapannya yang serius melembut pengertian, dan tangan lebarnya menepuk bahu Hinata untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia peduli sebagai seorang teman.

Memastikan aliran dari pembuluh darah yang pecah terhenti, Hinata fokus kembali pada jalannya latih tanding antaranggota tim itu. Pelatih membagi mereka dalam beberapa grup, dan masing-masing akan saling bertanding. Sekali lagi, para pemain pilihan tangan pelatih mendapat perhatian khusus dan membentuk dua tim khusus yang nantinya akan saling dihadapkan.

Kageyama berada di sana. Untuk kali ini, Hinata tak lagi merasa cemburu. Sudah sejak dulu dia menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia belum bisa berada di antara orang-orang jenius itu. Mungkin bukan saat ini, tapi barangkali besok.

Biner cokelat terpaku pada sosok rekan sekamarnya. Rambut hitam yang bergerak-gerak, terburai tak beraturan saat dia berlari dan melompat. Sepasang tangan dengan lekukan sempurna, dan jejari panjang yang menyentuh permukaan kulit bola dengan presisi dan kehati-hatian. Wajah dan leher bermandikan peluh, membuat kulitnya mengkilap. Lalu, mata sedalam lautan dengan keinginan menggebu untuk menang. Mata yang sekarang sedang menawan hati kecil Hinata dalam ketertarikan menyesatkan.

Hinata tanpa sadar meremas hidungnya. Rintihan pelan mengundang lirikan khawatir Aone, tapi dia mengibaskannya. Ada perasaan mengganjal. Hasrat kuat tak tersampaikan yang hanya bisa dipendam di balik senyuman polos dan gampangan.

Harapan untuk menjadi orang yang menerima _toss_ hebat Kageyama, memukulnya sekuat tenaga, dan menjadikannya sebagai penentu skor kemenangan. Hinata memandang penuh harap pada bola kuning-biru yang melayang secara langsung dari jemari terampil Kageyama, menuju seorang _ace_ dengan badan berotot yang melompat, mengeluarkan teriakan perang untuk memukulnya.

Tapi, bola itu meleset. Bunyi pantulan pelan di atas lantai licin gimnasium menggema dalam keheningan yang membungkus ruangan. Perhatian berpasang-pasang mata terpancang pada tim kesayangan pelatih itu, terkejut bukan main karena _toss_ Kageyama Tobio meleset pertama kalinya sejak waktu yang lama. Skor lawan bertambah.

Hinata mengepalkan tangan. Andai dia menjadi _ace_ itu, apakah dia bisa memukul _toss_ Kageyama? Apakah dia bisa melompat, terbang lebih tinggi darinya? Apakah dia bisa mengikuti Kageyama, bisa menjadi sosok yang sebanding dengannya?

"Kenapa kau tidak memukulnya? _Toss_ barusan sudah sempurna!" Teriakan yang terlalu Hinata kenali mencabik-cabik segala pemikiran. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengalami kendala apapun. Ini semua karena kau berpikir yang tidak penting di luar latihan!"

Keheningan itu berubah menjadi asap ketegangan yang mencekik leher. Mata lebar Hinata yang turut panik segera mendarat pada Kageyama, yang dengan kepala menunduk mulai mendekati sang _ace_ untuk menghardiknya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf." _Ace_ itu mengibaskan tangan untuk berdamai. Mulai melangkah menuju posisinya semula. Tapi tidak sebelum teriakan Kageyama, kali ini lebih keras, menahan pergerakannya.

"Berhenti bermalas-malasan! Bukankah kau ingin kita menang!?" Dada naik turun dengan frantik, Kageyama menunjuk bola yang masih menggelinding. Hinata tanpa sadar berdiri.

 _Jangan._

"Lari lebih cepat! Lompat lebih tinggi!"

Hinata menggigit ujung ibu jari. _Jangan, Kageyama!_

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, kau tidak pantas berada dalam tim inti! Kau tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan! Berusahalah lebih keras!"

Atmosfer yang lebih dingin membumbung bagai asap tebal di antara mereka, bertolak belakang dengan hawa gerah musim panas yang sebelumnya mereka rasakan. Tatapan kaget, tidak percaya, dan bingung dari semua entitas pemakai gimnasium berubah menjadi sorot setajam belati. Sorot terkhianati.

"Kenapa kau memerintahku seperti itu, bocah? Kau sadar kau ini lebih muda dariku, kan?" Sang _ace_ melirik sinis. Kata-kata dari lidahnya seperti racun ular berbisa yang menyiksa korbannya pelan-pelan. "Kukira kau sudah berubah. Rupanya aku berpikiran terlalu tinggi tentangmu, _Ou-sama_."

Kageyama memandangi lantai di hadapannya seakan isi perutnya baru dirogoh dan dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya dengan brutal. Pucat. Takut. Tersakiti. Dia sekian detik terlambat menyadari kesalahannya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat seperti orang hipotermia, tapi dia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Tersengat kekagetan dan venom dalam nada anggota tim yang mulai berbisik-bisik tidak suka di sekitarnya.

Hinata ingin menangis sendiri.

Sebelum keadaan bertambah pelik, pelatih segera menengahi. Mengganti Kageyama dengan _setter_ cadangan yang tak kalah unggul. Dia menarik Kageyama berdiri di depan tempatnya duduk, memberinya ceramah panjang. Rona pucat pada wajah Kageyama belum terusir.

Hinata tak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali menyebrangi ruangan dan menyeka air mata tak nampak yang sedang Kageyama keluarkan, sakit dan nyeri pada wajahnya sendiri terlupakan.

Latihan hari itu menyisakan rasa pahit yang tidak mengenakkan pada pangkal tenggorokan.

XOXO

Kageyama segera melesat hilang dari pandangan begitu latihan ditutup dengan lengking peluit yang terdengar lebih parau.

Hinata tidak menyalahkannya. Kalau dia berada dalam posisi yang sama, dirinya juga tidak akan melakukan hal yang jauh berbeda. Mana bisa dirinya bersikap normal bila kanan kirimu berbisik-bisik buruk tentangmu tanpa repot-repot mengecilkan volume suara?

Bibir bawah dikunyah pelan. Khusus hari itu, usai insiden tadi, sebagian besar anggota berkerumun dalam sebuah grup besar secara kompak, dan Hinata sudah bergabung dengan mereka sedari tadi kalau acara yang mereka lakukan bukan mengomel dan membicarakan sisi buruk Kageyama habis-habisan.

"Memang kejam ya, si _Ou-sama_ itu."

"Aku mulai takut berada satu tim dengannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku disuruh lompat sampai kakiku tidak bisa bergerak? Dia tidak punya hati."

"Diktator egois itu… kupastikan dia tidak akan seenaknya di sini."

"Kuminta kapten menendangnya keluar jika dia seperti itu. Maksudku, sungguhan menendangnya. Dia pantas mendapatkannya, si sialan itu!"

Bahkan Hinata yang mendengarnya sebagai orang lewat merasa cukup tertohok. Matanya memanas dan berair. Jalan pernapasan mendadak menyempit, sesak, berkontraksi kuat seakan Hinata sedang menghirup gas terlarang. Mungkin gas imajiner itu ada hubungannya dengan racun yang bisa Hinata dengar di dalam suara rekan-rekannya.

Ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu untuk meringankan suasana, untuk membela Kageyama, tapi dirinya yang hanya junior bau kencur jelas tak memiliki kuasa apapun.

"Untuk apa kau bengong di sini, Hinata?" Iwaizumi Hajime, salah satu _ace_ kebanggaan Chuo berdiri di samping Hinata, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada Mukanya yang kalem masih menyisakan ketegasan tertentu dengan kedua alisnya yang berbentuk tajam. Tubuh kokohnya bersandar pada loker di sebelah Hinata.

"I-Iwaizumi… -san?" Hinata menatapnya tidak yakin. Fokusnya kembali untuk mengambil barang dari kotak loker miliknya, menutup pintu kecilnya, lalu memakai tas selempang dengan kaku. "Kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka?"

"Dan menggosip seperti ibu-ibu arisan? Tidak, terima kasih. Mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sama cerewetnya." Iwaizumi menunjukkan senyuman kaku yang hilang sedetik setelahnya. Wajahnya kembali serius. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Hinata. Segeralah pulang. _Dia_ butuh seseorang di sampingnya."

Perkataan itu tidak sulit dicerna bahkan oleh otak Hinata yang disebut-sebut tidak peka terhadap perasaan romantis para gadis. Hinata menahan napas. Pikirannya bergumpal-gumpal tidak karuan, semuanya negatif dan berupa prasangka buruk.

"Kau benar, Iwaizumi-san." Hinata mendesah berat. "Terima kasih. Karena peduli, dan karena tidak ikut gerombolan 'ibu-ibu arisan' di sana."

Hinata melambai tanpa menengok sekalipun ke belakang. Beberapa langkah sebelum kakinya melewati pintu keluar, suara Iwaizumi membahana, menyarankan agar kumpulan orang-orang pembenci itu bubar. Dia bukan kapten, tapi otoritasnya tidak kalah dengan senior lain. Hinata bersyukur dia adalah sosok pengertian yang memihak Kageyama.

Ketika Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang asrama mereka, segalanya gelap. Sunyi seperti gua. Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, dan Hinata akan berpikir demikian jika tak melihat sepasang sepatu yang Kageyama gunakan tergeletak sembarang di depan pintu. Tak biasanya dia tidak menata sepatunya seperti ini. Kageyama jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Berjalan hati-hati menuju pintu kamar Kageyama, Hinata menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Samar-samar terdengar suara radio dari ponsel canggih. Tak ada sedikit ide pun mengenai apa yang Kageyama lakukan di dalam sana, tapi lampu kamarnya tidak menyala. Bisa jadi dia melamun, atau tertidur.

"Kageyama?" Hinata memanggil pelan. Hingga setengah detik ke depan, tak ada jawaban. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara radio mengumumkan pemenang undian yang diadakan sejak seminggu silam. Masih tak terdengar suara familiar yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Hinata menunduk sedih. "Kau belum makan, ya? Akan kubuatkan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu kalau kau sedang ingin sendiri, tapi setelah ini makanlah."

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban yang tak akan datang, Hinata melempar tasnya di atas meja. Rasa segar dari mandi singkatnya di bawah kucuran shower berkelas dalam gimnasium masih bersisa bersama wangi sabun maskulin. Dia tak perlu mandi untuk kedua kalinya di dalam asrama. Kakinya segera menuju dapur, dalam perjalanan menyalakan semua lampu agar kesuraman di sana berkurang.

Celemek bermotif bunga semanggi diraihnya dari laci almari, dan dikenakan dengan cepat karena terbiasa. Lemari pendingin dibuka untuk mengambil bahan-bahan segar dari sana. Peralatan memasak disiapkan dengan cekatan. Sebentar kemudian, terdengar suara pisau yang memotong sayuran dan gemericik minyak panas di atas wajan.

Biasanya, Kageyama akan menunggu makan malam di atas sofa. Kadang sembari tiduran, kadang duduk santai dengan salah satu atau kedua kaki naik ke permukaan sofa. Kalau saluran olahraga favoritnya kebetulan menayangkan voli, dia tidak mau diseret dari tempatnya sehingga mereka terpaksa makan malam di atas sofa—bukannya Hinata memprotes, dia juga sama antusiasnya untuk menonton tayangan voli manapun.

Belum ada satu jam Kageyama mengurung diri, dan Hinata sudah dibuat rindu. Padahal Kageyama bukan tipe pemikat penebar feromon, justru kebalikannya—dia penebar teror dan penanam mimpi buruk. Tapi ada sesuatu darinya yang membuat segala sesuatu berbeda jika tak ada dirinya di sana.

Entah memang demikian adanya, atau hanya Hinata yang sudah terlalu terikat dengan Kageyama.

Masakan Hinata selesai dalam waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Hela napas kecewa harus ditahan begitu tahu bahwa dia akan makan sendirian malam itu. Diraihnya sebuah nampan, lalu diletakkan menu makan malam hari itu di atasnya bersama segelas susu dengan merk favorit Kageyama.

Hinata menemukan dirinya sekali lagi di hadapan kamar Kageyama, kali ini untuk menjadi pengantar makanan yang belum tentu akan dijamah. Tangan mungil mengetuk pintu dengan lembut tapi cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Kageyama?" Hinata memanggil sekali lagi. "Aku membawakan makan malam."

Hening. Hinata tidak menyerah. "Menunya enak, kau tahu. Jarang-jarang aku memasak tempura. Aku mengolah udang yang kemarin kau beli—tidak apa-apa, kan?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mendesah berat, telah lama memprediksi skenario demikian. "Aku akan meletakkannya di depan pintu. Tapi kau harus memakannya nanti, kalau bisa sebelum dingin. Kumohon."

Hinata meletakkan nampan di depan pintu dalam satu gerakan mulus. Melangkah mundur, lalu memutar tubuh, bersiap kembali ke kamar berhubung tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan di sana. Tapi Hinata urung. Mematung ragu, seakan ada sesuatu dari dalam kamar Kageyama yang menariknya. Mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Hinata berbalik badan sekali lagi, menghadap pintu kayu yang masih menguarkan wangi kayu karena terawat.

"Kageyama, aku tahu aku sedang bertingkah menyebalkan… tapi tolong dengarkan perkataanku." Udara dihirup dalam-dalam. Hinata menghembuskannya lagi dengan tubuh gemetar. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tidak sengaja. Tidak bermaksud sama sekali mengatakan semua itu. Kalau meminta maaf, pasti semua orang akan mengerti."

Hinata membayangkan Kageyama yang sedang mendengus di dalam kamarnya, menganggap kalimatnya sebagai tidak lebih dari kebohongan belaka yang terlihat seperti madu dan terasa sepahit racun.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya ingin tim kita menang di turnamen besok. Aku tahu itu." Hinata meremas ujung kausnya. "Setiap aku melihatmu bermain… aku bisa merasakan seberapa keras kau berusaha. Seberapa kuat keinginanmu untuk menang, untuk berguna bagi tim. Kau berjuang sejauh ini, mencoba berubah, mencoba mengenyahkan segala julukan _Ou-sama_ yang selalu keluar dari mulut-mulut cemas dan ketakutan. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai voli, karena aku juga sama. Makanya…"

Hinata menggigil kuat. Diterpa badai emosi yang mengguncang luar dalam tubuhnya. Diluluhlantakkan oleh deburan ombak rasa sakit yang membuat jiwa meronta. Seperti ada hujan es menimpa tubuhnya tanpa ampun, membawa gigi gerigi di dalam mulut bergemeretak karena kedinginan. Namun bukan dingin sungguhan yang dia rasakan. Perasaan ini menusuk jauh ke dalam lubuk. Dalam dan pedih. Sakit.

"Makanya, aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena voli yang kau sukai! Kageyama, kau terlihat paling bahagia saat bermain voli. Hanya voli yang membuatmu bisa berada di luar karakter pemarahmu itu. Hanya voli yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum idiot seperti anak kecil diberi mainan. Hanya voli yang bisa…" Hinata mencengkeram dada kiri yang bergemuruh. "…mempertemukan kita berdua."

Realita krusial menghantam seperti tinju kuat dari lengan berotot seorang binaragawan. Hinata tersentak kuat. Otak yang tersendat karena gelombang perasaan yang berkecamuk mencerna pelan.

Kalau tidak ada voli, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu.

Andai dirinya masih membuang mimpi dan memilih untuk bekerja, dan Kageyama menyerah karena tak tahan dengan semua orang yang memanggilnya _Ou-sama_ , mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi di sini.

Hinata tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan bahwa mereka berdua bisa saja berpisah membuatnya ingin menangis. Sejak kapan Kageyama menjadi kepingan penting dalam kehidupannya, yang bisa mengurai air mata dari Hinata bila dia diambil, dipisah jauh darinya?

"Voli tak akan pernah sama tanpamu," Hinata menggumam lirih. Kepalanya yang seperti dipukuli palu, pusing bukan main, bersandar pada pintu kamar Kageyama. Suaranya terdengar keras karena menemukan medium mudah untuk merambat.

"Aku selalu mengamatimu saat bermain voli—tanpa sengaja. Kalau kau sedang giliran _serve_ , kau akan memasang wajah aneh setengah senyum setengah merengut. Bibirmu jadi berkelok-kelok seperti sungai. Aku selalu ingin tertawa, dan heran bagaimana sebuah bola voli bisa mengubah Kageyama Tobio seratus delapan puluh derajat. Lalu, kalau kau sedang mendapat giliran sebagai _setter_ dalam latihan _spiking_ , kau akan tersenyum miring, puas setiap kali _toss_ -mu dipukul dengan suara keras. Akupun puas saat menerima _toss_ hebatmu—walau, yah, aku hanaya bisa memukulnya saat latihan karena aku bukan anggota tim inti."

Hinata membuang napas panjang. "Tapi, suasana hatimu cepat sekali memburuk jika ada kata _Ou-sama_ meluncur dari sekitarmu. Meski kau selalu terlihat tegar, aku tahu kau sebenarnya terguncang hanya dengan satu _Ou-sama_ yang kau dengar dari seseorang. Wajahmu akan memucat, seperti baru saja membunuh orang. Kau tidak fokus selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, kau akan menunduk, dan bibirmu melengkung ke bawah. Kau pasti… sedang memasang wajah begitu sekarang."

Mendadak rongga dada terasa lebih sesak. Menyakitkan. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, matanya mulai berair, memanas. "Aku paling benci melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, Kageyama! Aku juga benci kalau harus melihat senyum ala pembunuhmu, atau wajah mengerikanmu, tapi di atas apapun, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Aku juga… nggh… jadi ingin ikut menangis…"

Lelehan panas mengaliri wajah. Hinata melangkah mundur. Diusapnya bersih wajahnya menggunakan lengan tangan, tapi justru terdapat lebih banyak air mata yang tumpah. Dengan bahu bergetar, Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kageyama, menangis untuk sang _setter_ , kedua punggung tangan yang menekan mata berusaha menghentikannya untuk menangis—tapi tentu saja, gagal.

"Aku benar-benar benci… dirimu yang seperti ini. Aku benci sifat _Ou-sama_ -mu yang membuatmu menderita. Aku benci…" Endusan tajam untuk mengontrol ingus yang di hidung berefek isakan yang lebih keras. "Aku benci wajah getir yang selalu kau tunjukkan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanmu itu. Aku membencimu… sangat membencimu, Bakageyama! Ugh."

Hinata tak menyadari suara radio yang dimatikan karena sibuk sesenggukan seperti anak hilang. Menyerah menutupi wajahnya yang belepotan air mata, kedua tangan yang membentuk bola terkepal di samping tubuh. Wajah maju, mata terpejam, dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kembalilah seperti biasanya, dasar bodoh!"

Memenuhi permintaan Hinata, pintu di hadapannya terbuka cepat. Kageyama berdiri di depannya dengan penampilan acak-acakan seperti gelandangan. Bertemu secara berani dengan kedua manik cokelat hangat, menatap lurus.

"Jangan menangis di depan kamar orang, bodoh."

Hinata terlalu terperanjat. Mulutnya terbuka hanya untuk mengeluarkan udara dalam jumlah kecil, tak sanggup membunyikan silabel apapun. Bola mata yang berkilau basah mengikuti Kageyama yang sedang membungkuk, mengambil nampan dengan menu makan malam itu, dan hatinya melompat senang karena Kageyama tidak menolak makanan yang dia buat.

"Kenapa bengong begitu." Kageyama berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka sebagai sebuah invitasi. "Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Hinata menganga. Kuku-kuku yang menancap pada kulit saat mengepal terasa sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Kageyama sungguhan mempersilakannya masuk. Ke dalam kamar yang menjadi salah satu zona privatnya itu.

"Eh—Ah, i… iya."

Gelagapan, Hinata melangkah masuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Lirikan dari Kageyama membuatnya segera menutup pintu. Suara debaman pelan yang ditimbulkannya mengekskalasi pompaan jantung. Seluruh sel-sel dalam kepala mendadak korslet, mendengungkan berkali-kali, 'Aku sedang ada di kamar Kageyama! Di kamar tidur Kageyama! Kageyama yang itu!'

Nampan diletakkan pada meja belajar. Kageyama menghempaskan diri di atas kursi putar yang berderik pelan karena berat tubuh, mengambil sumpit dan menepukkan kedua tangan sebelum makan dengan kecepatan lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Kau tak mau duduk?" Sorot mata malas dilempar dari balik bahu. Kedua bahu Kageyama yang membungkuk ke depan karena beban hidup, serta kelopak mata yang setengah memejam itu membuat wajah Kageyama jauh lebih tampan. Hinata semakin dibuat gugup.

"Aku harus duduk di mana?" Hinata mengamati seisi kamar. Berbeda dengan kamarnya sendiri yang penuh poster _spiker-spiker_ terhebat, kamar tidur Kageyama kosong tanpa dekorasi. Satu-satunya benda yang bisa dianggap aksesoris di sana hanyalah alarm digital berbentuk kotak—benda yang Kageyama beli di minggu pertama kuliah lantaran bunyi alarm ponselnya kurang keras baginya.

"Jangan di lantai. Berdebu, belum kubersihkan." Dagu yang mengerucut indah menunjuk tempat tidur berantakan, dengan selimut dilempar sembarang di atasnya dan seprai setengah terlepas, bukti bahwa Kageyama telah lama mendekam dan berguling-guling di sana.

Hinata berjalan kaku seperti robot gedek. Ragu-ragu mendaratkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidur itu. Tempat tidur yang baru saja dipakai Kageyama. Samar-samar, Hinata bisa mencium jejak-jejak bau _peppermint_ dan susu vanila. Pikirannya menggila sekali lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan dan lakukan, memilih untuk menunggu hingga Kageyama selesai melahap makan malamnya.

Tetap saja, bukan Hinata namanya kalau dia betah berdiam diri.

"Kamarmu membosankan. Tidak kau beri sesuatu supaya meriah?" Suaranya yang pecah mengkhianati upayanya untuk bertindak kasual. Hinata diam-diam meringis.

Kageyama menenggak segelas susu secepat kilat. Bertolak belakang dengan kunyahannya yang lambat karena suasana hati memburuk. Susu memang menjadi pujaan hati sang _setter_ selain voli. "Teriakanmu yang bisa menembus lima dinding ruangan sudah cukup meriah."

Kageyama sensi seperti kaum wanita. Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Dia baru saja akan membalas sewot, ketika Kageyama menggumam, suara lebih lirih menyerupai bisikan, "Tapi aku tidak membencinya."

Hinata membeku tepat ketika dia membuka mulut untuk berkata-kata. Senang karena Kageyama tidak menghadap ke arahnya, karena dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Pasti. "Um. Apakah itu pujian?"

"Lalu?" Kageyama menarik kursinya mundur. Memposisikan dirinya agak serong agar dia bisa menatap Hinata. Satu lengan diletakkan pada sandaran kursi. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan." Pernyataan yang tak perlu dipersoalkan bagi Kageyama. "Kuberi kesempatan untuk bicara, tapi setelah itu tinggalkan aku sendiri."

 _Wow, dia bersikap dewasa sekali untuk seorang Kageyama._ Hinata akan bertepuk tangan jika situasinya berbeda.

"Bagaimana?" Kageyama meminta kejelasan dengan sabar. "Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, kepala bodohmu tidak mampu."

Kageyama tak sekalipun melepas kontak mata mereka.

Sorotan bola mata biru itu lurus menuju jiwa Hinata. Dingin. Hinata bergidik ketika merasakannya. Seperti hari lain saat dirinya gugup, entah karena berbohong atau jahil atau merasa bersalah, Hinata menghindari tatapan Kageyama. Berkeputusan bahwa lebih asyik memandangi lantai daripada mata yang seperti mengelupas dan menerawang setiap emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Itu… Yah." Hinata memulai, tidak yakin. Mencengkeram fabrik licin celana biru bergaris putih yang agak kedodoran menutupi lutut—hadiah dari teman sekolah dulu. Dia berdiam diri guna mengulur waktu karena tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah berhadapan dengan Kageyama secara langsung. "Bukannya kau sudah mendengar segala yang kukatakan barusan, di luar kamarmu."

Kageyama menatapnya sedikit lebih lama, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Memang. Tapi terserah padamu. Kalau memang ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan. Kalau tidak, kau bisa langsung keluar."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi batin Hinata yang tersengat keterkejutan bahwa benar, Kageyama yang biasanya tersendat-sendat saat disuruh bicara profesional itu baru saja membuat kalimat kaku yang pantas. Kali ini, Hinata tidak merasa bangga sebagai sosok yang selama ini mengajari Kageyama bicara di depan umum. Dia bisa merasakan kekakuannya. Dan dia benci itu, karena sikap kaku Kageyama yang biasanya bisa mengundang tawa dari Hinata, bukan formalitas dingin seperti ini.

"Apa kau… masih akan datang untuk latihan?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak ingin aku datang?"

Biner cokelat hangat membulat akan nada rapuh yang Kageyama gunakan. "Bukan—Bukan begitu!" Mendadak Hinata mendapat keberanian untuk mendongakkan wajah. Dadanya mencelos mendapati ekspresi sakit pada wajah Kageyama. "Aku ingin kau tetap latihan. Bersamaku. Kalau itu… tidak membebankanmu."

Kageyama menghela napas seberat beban pada kedua pundaknya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Melihat semua orang, mungkin aku tidak sebaiknya datang. Aku hanya akan merusak dinamik tim yang sudah berangsur bagus. Aku hanya…" Senyuman pedih yang dipaksakan. "…seorang raja egois penghancur segalanya."

Kata-kata Kageyama menusuk relung hati lebih dari yang Hinata kira, sekalipun mereka tidak ditujukan kepadanya. "Itu tidak benar! Kageyama, kalau kau meminta maaf—"

"Percuma meminta maaf. Kalaupun mereka memaafkanku, itu hanya sementara. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan kembali menjadi _seperti tadi_ , dan mereka akan kembali membenciku." Kageyama membetulkan sikap duduknya hingga dia kembali menghadap meja belajar, memandangi mangkuk kosong di atas meja belajarnya, kontemplatif. Hinata yakin dia melakukannya untuk menghindari kontak mata. "Kalau sudah selesai, biarkan aku sendiri. Aku sedang ingin… entah. Apapun kecuali bertemu orang lain. Dan… um. Terima kasih. Makan malamnya. Aku akan mencucinya nanti—"

"Maksudmu, kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Kageyama membeku. Kepalanya terarah kembali pada Hinata perlahan. Air mukanya mendingin. Hinata tahu dia marah, tersinggung, tapi dia harus mengatakan sesuatu atau si bodoh ini akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Nekat tetap bermain voli? Mana bisa aku melakukan itu!" Kepalan tangan menghantam meja. Peralatan makan melompat dan saling beradu, membuat bunyi dentingan keras. Hinata ikut melompat kaget.

"Semua orang tidak menginginkanku. Di antara gerombolan anak-anak yang menjadi tetanggaku dulu, di SMP, SMA, hingga universitas, aku selalu ditolak. Aku bukan orang pintar, seperti katamu, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bodoh. Aku tahu tak ada satupun yang ingin bermain bersamaku, bahkan sejak dulu sekali. Mungkin…" Kageyama menghirup napas, dan matanya bergetar. Dada Hinata terasa dicabik-cabik, perih bukan main melihat ekspresi serapuh itu pada wajah Kageyama. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti."

"Berhenti?" Napas Hinata tercekat. "Kau akan berhenti begitu saja, setelah sampai sejauh ini? Untuk apa kau memikul rasa benci dari semua orang sejak kau masih bocah pendek, sendirian, kalau pada akhirnya kau membuang segalanya? Kalau kau berhenti, siapa yang harus kukalahkan? Aku tahu janjiku untuk mengalahkanmu memang konyol, terdengar mustahil. Tapi, apa kau ingin melupakannya begitu saja!?"

"Berhenti berkata seperti kau tahu segalanya!" Kageyama berteriak dengan sengau, suara yang bisa pecah kapan saja. "Katakan saja kalau aku ini raja, seperti semua orang. Jauhi aku seperti mereka. Itu akan membuat masalahku selesai. Aku bisa berhenti tanpa berpikir dua kali, dan mereka bisa bersorak senang karena aku akhirnya pergi."

"Omong kosong. Kau masih suka voli, kan!?" Sedetik, walau hanya sedetik yang bergulir begitu cepat, Hinata melihat mata Kageyama melebar dan berkilat. "Kau masih ingin bermain voli. Kau tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja."

 _Sama sepertiku._

"Kalau begitu, aku harus apa!?" Kageyama menangkap kepala dalam kedua tangan. Bahu terdorong ke depan, punggung membungkuk, jemari meremas kuat. Hanya melihatnya saja, Hinata ingin menangis lagi. "Kenyataannya tetap sama. Aku ini raja. Diktator. Aku memang tidak diharuskan untuk bermain voli. Lebih baik aku berhenti. Lebih baik aku sendiri—"

"Bakageyama!"

Melesat secepat kilat, sepasang tangan Hinata melingkari leher Kageyama dari belakang. Mengerat sebentar, lalu mengendur. Bau sabun lemon yang lembut menusuk sel olfaktori. Hinata memejamkan mata sambil menggumam, menikmati rangsang yang menstimulasi hidungnya. Di hadapannya, Kageyama masih membeku, diam seribu bahasa.

Sentuhan kecil di antara mereka selama ini, lembut dan tak sengaja, sudah cukup untuk membuat Kageyama melompat kecil. Reaksi berlebihan untuk sebuah kontak antarkulit sederhana. Entah itu punggung tangan yang saling bergesek ketika mereka berdampingan, bahu yang tertempel ketika Hinata sedang menjahili Kageyama, atau _high-five_ di atas lapangan. Pelukan ini mungkin sedikit terlalu banyak untuk Kageyama, tapi Hinata tidak menyesal telah melakukannya.

Kedua tangannya mengerat di sekitar Kageyama.

"Kita berdua sama-sama bodoh."

Dikatai bodoh, Kageyama segera tersadar dari apapun yang berlarian dalam pikirannya. Gumaman pelan keluar dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, matanya masih melebar. Kalau dia merasa tak nyaman dengan pelukan Hinata, dia tak melakukan apapun.

"Kemarin lusa aku yang harus dimarahi, sekarang dirimu. Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa wejangan orang lain, ya? Coret itu. Kita bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa saling memarahi." Tawa geli sehalus bulu menggelegak. Kepala Hinata di atas bahu Kageyama merambatkan suara. "Dengar, Kageyama. Jangan asal menentukan kalau kau ini sendiri di saat lubuk terdalammu menginginkan yang sebaliknya. Kenyataannya, aku ada di sini, bukan? Sejak hari pertama di Chuo."

Sadar tak sadar, bahu Kageyama melemas, kepala terlempar ke belakang. Leher jenjangnya kini bebas untuk Hinata sandari. "Lama-lama kau juga akan pergi."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk merengut sebal. "Hei. Jangan asal memutuskan apakah aku akan pergi darimu atau tidak. Aku juga berhak mengambil keputusan untuk itu, Kageyama. Dan…" Napas dihembus panjang. Hinata meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas bahu Kageyama dengan lembut. "Aku sudah memilih untuk tinggal di sisimu dari dulu."

Kageyama bergeming. Bertanya dengan serak, "Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak tahan dengan sifatmu, aku sudah menghindarimu dari awal. Tapi di sinilah aku berada. Memasak untukmu, mengajakmu jalan-jalan, menantangmu balapan lari, dan taruhan denganmu setiap ada pertandingan olahraga di televisi… Aku tidak akan melakukan semua itu kalau aku tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu. Kau tahu, Kageyama?" Hinata menyembunyikan seulas senyum di dalam bahu tegap Kageyama. "Aku cukup… menikmati kehadiranmu selama ini. Sebagai teman dan musuh yang suatu hari akan kukalahkan. Kau adalah satu-satunya temanku yang memahami rasa sukaku kepada voli."

Tulang rusuk Kageyama bergerak ke atas saat dia menarik napas tiba-tiba. Hinata dapat merasakannya.

"Lalu… Soal dirimu yang bilang bahwa semua orang tak mau bermain voli denganmu—itu jelas salah. Kau ini memang tidak peka, Kageyama." Hinata mengencangkan kedua tangan, sebelah pipi diusapkan pada leher Kageyama penuh kasih. "Kalau aku tidak ingin bermain voli denganmu, kenapa aku terus meminta _toss_ darimu? Kenapa juga aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu? Kalau kau belum tahu jawabannya, aku akan mengatakannya—aku menikmati bermain voli bersamamu, Kageyama. Aku tidak peduli kau raja atau perdana menteri atau apa—"

Sebuah dengusan dari yang bersangkutan. Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, yang kuinginkan hanya _toss_ darimu. Kalau kau takut _toss_ sulitmu membebaniku, berarti kau bodoh. Karena aku mengapresiasi _toss_ manapun, dan aku… setiap kali aku mendapat giliran untuk menerima _toss_ Kageyama, dan berhasil memukulnya, diriku merasa puas dan utuh. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi, kalau bisa. Bermain voli denganmu, menjadi _spiker_ yang menerima _toss_ -mu."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Membukanya kembali.

"Karena itu, berhenti berpikir bahwa kau selalu sendiri. Aku akan terbang untuk menerima _toss_ -mu setiap kau memanggil. Aku akan terus berada di sini jika kau membutuhkanku." Hinata mempererat pelukannya dengan sedikit tekanan, menegaskan eksistensinya di sana. "Aku ada di sini, Kageyama. _Aku ada di sini_."

Kageyama mengeluarkan napas yang ditahannya. Tubuhnya berangsur melemas sekali lagi. "Tetap saja aku adalah raja."

"Aku mungkin pernah bilang sebelumnya saat memaksamu belajar untuk tes. Belajar itu tidak ada batasnya. Tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat, dilakukan secara sadar maupun tidak. Kuroo-san berkali-kali berceloteh tentang ini. Kita semua sedang memulai kedewasaan—ada banyak sekali hal untuk kita eksplorasi. Hobi, orang kesukaan, jati diri. Di dunia ini, terdapat begitu banyak hal untuk dipelajari."

Hinata menghirup harum badan Kageyama sekali lagi, diam-diam. "Kau juga seperti itu. Kalau kau memang begitu benci dipanggil _Ou-sama_ , kau tinggal belajar untuk berhenti menjadi _Ou-sama_. Tidak semua hal yang kau pelajari bisa berbuah cepat, seperti hasil tesmu kemarin. Kau butuh kesabaran untuk belajar mengubah sikap. Tapi selama ada kemauan dan keyakinan, aku percaya kau bisa. Lagipula…" Kedua tangan mulai membuat gerakan mencengkeram. Mata jelalatan gugup, merasakan wajah sendiri memerah. "Aku akan terus ada bersamamu. Menemanimu belajar. Dan dengan senang hati menendang pantatmu jika kau malas dan berhenti berusaha, seperti ketika aku jadi mentor dadakanmu kemarin. Jadi, yah… Siap-siap saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan banyak mengganggumu."

Bahu Kageyama merosot. "Bukankah itu bagus. Mohon bantuannya untuk menggangguku."

Hinata terkikik geli di sebelah telinga Kageyama. "Jangan jadi pemarah begitu, Kageyama. Kau menghancurkan suasana."

"Suasana menyebalkan karena aku tahu diriku akan diganggu dan diikuti orang bodoh ini?" Hinata dapat _mendengarnya_ memutar mata. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkan suasana itu."

"Kenapa kau jadi sensi sekali, Kageyama-kun?" Telunjuk Hinata menusuk-nusuk pipi Kageyama dengan usil. "Aku jadi menyesal telah membuang-buang air mataku yang berharga untuk menangisimu."

Setelah mendengar itu, barulah Kageyama terdiam. Hinata tak tahu apakah perasaannya bertambah baik atau buruk, atau apakah dia hanya terdiam karena berpikir.

"Hinata- _boke_ ," panggilnya pelan. Belum pernah Hinata mendengarnya berujar selirih itu. Dia hampir tidak menangkap perkataannya. "Aku ingin… kau tetap di sini. Sebentar lagi."

"Mmn." Kepala sewarna senja mengangguk meski Kageyama tak dapat melihatnya. "Apapun untuk membuat perasaanmu lebih baikan."

"Jangan berkata begitu." Kageyama mengusap wajahnya yang letih. "Kalau mendengar kata 'apapun', aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Mata polos berkedip tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya…?"

"Lupakan. Ini semua salah Kuroo-san." Kageyama beranjak, pergerakannya masih lesu, dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sisi tempat tidur yang lain. "Kau berbaring di dekat dinding."

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Bukan haknya untuk menolak keinginan pemilik kamar. Dia merangkak ke sisi yang dimaksud Kageyama dan berbaring di sana. "Tiduran setelah makan… ini tidak seperti dirimu. Biasanya kau sudah cerewet tentang pencernaan, lemak yang mengumpul, blablabla—padahal kalau disuruh belajar serius… Bleh."

"Berisik."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Bukankah AC-mu sedikit terlalu dingin?" Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggigil. "Hei, Kageyama. Kalau kau kedinginan, kau bisa minta peluk kapan saja. Aku sedang murah hati."

"Bukannya _kau_ yang kedinginan dan minta peluk?" dengus Kageyama. Hinata tertawa lemah. _Tepat sekali_. "Tapi," Kageyama melanjutkan dengan suara yang terdengar semakin jauh, melirih, "Kurasa. Satu pelukan lagi tidak masalah."

Hinata mengerjap, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Tuh, kan. Kau memang ingin dipeluk."

Kageyama mengeluarkan bunyi protes yang abstrak, tidak membentuk kata apapun, dan Hinata mengabaikannya. Tubuhnya memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat hingga dia menghadap punggung lebar Kageyama, menahan tawa ketika menyaksikan telinga yang memerah.

"Hi… Hina— _B-Boke_! Aku tidak—bukannya aku… ugh."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku juga ingin dipeluk, kalau itu melegakan perasaanmu." Hinata meringis, memamerkan deretan gigi dan bibir sewarna plum yang tertarik indah. "Aku yang harus memelukmu lagi, atau…?"

Kageyama memahami maksud Hinata. Sambil mengeluarkan gerutuan, dia membalikkan tubuh seperti Hinata tadi. Biru dan cokelat bertemu. Keduanya berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak sekitar tiga hasta—tidak terlalu jauh. Satu rengkuhan tangan bisa mengeliminasi jarak itu. Hinata menunggu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan memulai terlebih dulu.

Jawabannya adalah Kageyama.

Masih dengan wajah konstipasi itu, jelas terlihat bahwa dia jarang melakukan sentuh menyentuh seperti ini, Kageyama mengulurkan kedua tangan. Tubuh Hinata yang terasa lebih kecil dalam dekapan dua lengan panjang itu direngkuhnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Kepala hitam terbenam perlahan pada dada Hinata, di dekat jantungnya yang berpacu keras saat ini—dan Hinata berharap Kageyama tidak menyadarinya.

 _Setter_ jenius itu mengambil napas, membuangnya pelan. Pipinya mengusap-usap fabrik kaus Hinata seperti anak kecil yang sedang manja. Mungkin dia melakukannya setengah sadar. Mungkin juga karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk. Tapi gestur kecil itu membuat Hinata sesak akan perasaan hangat yang asing.

Dia ingin mengabadikan momen ini dalam sebuah foto, seandainya itu tidak merusak suasana.

"Kau keberatan kalau tidur di sini?" tanya Kageyama tiba-tiba.

Hinata melotot. Parasnya menyepuh merah sekali lagi. "Ti… Tidur? Bersamamu?"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya memintamu tidur. Ternyata kau juga sudah ketularan pemikiran Kuroo-san." Dari nadanya, Kageyama seolah sedang manyun saat ini.

Hinata kelabakan. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan mesum! Memang aku sering dibisiki yang aneh-aneh oleh Kuroo-san, tapi bukan berarti aku tertular olehnya! A-Aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Iya, iya." Kageyama membuang napas pada dada Hinata sekali lagi, menimbulkan sensasi hangat dari ekskresi uap air yang menggelitik. "Buktikan itu dengan diam dan tidur sekarang."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, kali ini saja mengalah. Kedua tangan yang jatuh secara aneh di atas tempat tidur mulai berpindah, beringsut menuju tubuh dingin Kageyama. Satu tangan di atas punggung, dan satu lagi di atas kepala eboni, menekannya lebih dalam pada dadanya dalam gestur protektif.

 _Ketika kita bangun nanti, apa Kageyama akan melupakan semua ini?_

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak menemukan setitik rasa penyesalan dalam relung hati. Ini pertanda baik.

Kelopak matanya baru akan terpejam ketika Kageyama tersentak, mendadak mendorong tubuhnya menjauh seolah Hinata adalah api panas. Tangannya menyusuri celana, merogoh saku untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, apa yang—"

Mata Hinata yang hampir sepenuhnya membola tertuju pada kertas kecil konyol berjudul 'Tiket Hinata' di dalam genggaman Kageyama. Rupanya dia masih menyimpannya, dan membawanya setiap saat. Entah Hinata harus merasa terancam atau tersanjung.

"Aku… Apa aku boleh menggunakan ini sekarang."

Hinata merengut ragu. "Hei. Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Kulaporkan polisi kau—"

"Tidak. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang kau benci." Kageyama meremas kertas yang mulai kusut itu, membawanya ke dalam dadanya sendiri. "Karena itu, um. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya, Hinata. Bodoh."

"Tidak bisakah kau menyebut namaku tanpa ejekan di belakangnya?"

Kalimat protesnya diabaikan. Hinata mendesah maklum. Satu tangan menyisir rambut eboni, mengabsen helai-helai di sana. Mumpung Kageyama jinak, dia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengeksplorasi. Salah satu fakta yang dia temukan hari itu adalah rambut Kageyama yang begitu halus.

"Aku tahu. Katakan apa keinginanmu," Hinata menggumam. Tangannya masih asyik menyisiri rambut Kageyama. Kemarin lusa berkata bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan tiket konyol itu, tapi sekarang dia dibuat luluh.

"Aku tahu ini egois. Dan tentu saja, kau boleh menolak. Tapi…" Kageyama menarik napas singkat. Menatap ke dalam mata musim gugurnya. Dalam, dalam, dalam sekali. Dia seperti sedang meraih isi hati Hinata dengan tangannya. "Hinata. Aku ingin kau… untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

Dada Hinata berkontraksi. Pergerakan tangannya di atas kepala segelap malam terhenti.

Kepedihan yang mendalam seperti sedang mengiris hatinya. Dia ingin agar Hinata tidak menjauhinya seperti rekan-rekannya dulu? Itu hanya permintaan singkat yang sekilas terdengar mudah dikabulkan, tapi bermakna besar untuk Kageyama yang lama menyendiri.

Hinata bisa mendengar semuanya. Suara Kageyama yang bergetar, mudah pecah, mengecil. Ketakutan yang tersemat rapi di baliknya. Trauma. Teror. Rasa kesepian yang menumpu terlalu lama.

Isakan pilu tersamarkan dalam aksi pura-pura terbatuk. Terlalu banyak dan dalam emosi yang Hinata rasakan, berputar-putar seperti komidi putar.

"Kageyama. Jangan menyia-nyiakan tiket berharga untuk sebuah permintaan yang dari awal ingin kulakukan." Mata bergetar hebat menahan lelehan air asin dari sana. Kedua tangan memerangkap tubuh Kageyama dalam pelukan hangat sekali lagi, meyakinkan sosok temannya itu bahwa eksistensinya ada. Dia ada di sampingnya. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengatakannya berapa kalipun yang kau mau hingga dirimu yakin; _aku ada di sini_. Aku ada di sini, Kageyama."

Kageyama tidak merespon dengan perkataan apapun, tapi Hinata melihat ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas—sesuatu yang mulai menjadi pemandangan favoritnya detik itu juga.

Malam itu, Hinata tertidur di atas kasur empuk Kageyama dengan kelegaan terbesar yang pernah dia rasakan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Welp, saya mulai nulis lagi setelah cuti lebaran. Dan lihat ledakan word count yang lebih banyak tiga kali lipat dari yang dijanjikan. Oh well.**

 **Anyway, ada berapa karakter baru yang saya sebut di atas? Chapter sebelum ini, semua teammate saya anon-kan, tapi saya mendadak berubah pikiran. Saya boleh dikata curang, karena kebanyakan karakter pentolan tim SMA di anime aslinya saya masukkan di Chuo semua. Kuroo, Terushima, Futakuchi, Iwaizumi, dll. Buat lawan Chuo di fik ini: mpos lo pada. Wkwk. XD**

 **Oh iya, Kenma ga ikut tim voli di sini. Dan karakter baru yang belum muncul/baru disebut bisa saja hadir di chapter ke depannya. Who knows~ Saya cepat sekali berubah pikiran soalnya. orz**

 **Btw, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa yang dipikirkan Iwaizumi saat bicara sama Hinata? Pasti pada bisa nebak kan. c:**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir membaca, review, fav, atau follow. Tanpa kalian, fik ini tidak akan bisa saya selesaikan.**

 **Terima kasih juga bagi reviewers tidak login/guest yang sudah repot-repot meninggalkan feedback. Untuk** I-Gia-san **yang merekues Tsukiyama, pair itu mungkin akan saya pakai, tapi bakal implisit. Sebagaimana side pair lain dalam fik ini. :**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Layer 6: Alcohol

_Crying_ _,_

 _Y_ _ou don't even know what for_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng | May be typo(s) |

Double warning, karena ada lime ringan di chapter ini. Itu belum ngapa-ngapain sih kalo bagi saya (yang pervert), tapi saya hanya memperingatkan.

Apakah saya sempet memperingatkan kalo grepe-grepenya datang dengan angst? Dan kenapa penggalan lirik untuk chapter ini pas sekali dengan ceritanya? /garuk pipi

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sixth Layer: Alcohol**

* * *

Kehidupan Hinata belakangan ini semakin keras.

Turnamen nasional berada di depan mata. Semua anggota dipaksa jumpalitan. Dituntut mendorong kapasibilitas hingga batas maksimal, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan tenaga dalam latihan dengan resimen yang dilipatgandakan. Tiada ampun bagi pecundang dan mereka yang kalah dalam Chuo; prinsip itu masih dianggap sakral dan dijunjung tinggi.

Terlepas dari semua itu, yang paling menyita tenaga dan pikiran dari tubuh kecil Hinata adalah, tentu saja, masalah keuangan. Akhir-akhir ini Kageyama semakin sulit menyelundupkan uang dari orang tuanya. Hinata menyebutnya menyelundupkan, karena Kageyama bahkan tak meminta izin sebelum memberikan uang itu pada Hinata, berkelit dengan alasan bahwa segala uang di rumahnya adalah uangnya juga. Bisa jadi Kageyama kepergok mengambili uang dalam jumlah banyak, dan orang tuanya tidak setuju. Bukannya Hinata tidak memperingatkan, tapi pemuda yang bersangkutan terlalu keras kepala untuk memberinya uang. Harga diri membuat pendirian kokoh, bahwa kata-katanya dulu harus ditepati.

Hinata mulai berpikir untuk mengambil satu atau dua pekerjaan tambahan di sela-sela waktu luang. Tentunya itu tidak akan mengganggu rutinitas. Hinata berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak senekat dulu. Kali ini akan dia cari jam kerja yang bisa ditolerir. Dan jika dia menempuh jarak menuju tempat kerja dengan lari kecil, itu sudah terhitung sebagai olahraga. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlewati.

Pikirnya, tak baik terus menerus bergantung pada Kageyama. Terlebih ketika uang yang diberikannya pada Hinata selama ini adalah hasil sabetan tangan secara diam-diam. Tanpa persetujuan orang tuanya, Hinata jadi semakin tidak enak.

"Babak penyisihan turnamen nasional adalah tiga hari mulai sekarang." Suara pelatih melumuri atmosfer dengan keseriusan. Dia mengumpulkan semua anggota tim voli di hadapannya, sebuah papan berlampir beberapa lembar kertas di satu tangannya. "Sekarang juga, aku akan mengumumkan posisi tim inti yang sudah pasti. Pertama, _wing spiker_ …"

Daftar nama yang dia bacakan terus berjalan. Nama ke nama diselingi anggukan mantap dari pemain yang dipanggil.

" _Setter_. Kageyama Tobio."

Tatkala Kageyama mengangguk penuh rekognisi, semua kepala segera menoleh ke arahnya. Ketegangan di sekitar mereka bisa Hinata endus tanpa usaha keras. Masih ada kilatan ketakutan dan kebencian yang sama, tapi mereka tak menyuarakannya keras-keras. Keputusan pelatih adalah mutlak, dan mereka menaruh kepercayaan bahwa bimbingan beliau bisa membawa tim kepada kemenangan. Sekalipun mereka harus bermain sekali lagi bersama _Ou-sama_ yang mereka kutuk itu.

"Selanjutnya adalah pemain cadangan yang sudah kupilih secara khusus. Mereka akan segera menggantikan pemain inti bila dibutuhkan. Pertama adalah…"

Bahu Hinata terangkat ke atas. Napas terhenti dan mata terpejam penuh harap. Ini kesempatan yang tersisa untuknya. Apabila Hinata belum dapat mengamankan posisi bergengsi tim inti, setidaknya dia ingin berada dalam pemain cadangan andalan pelatih.

 _Kumohonkumohonkumohon—_

"…dan Terushima Yuuji. Pastikan kalian menjaga kondisi tubuh. Jangan melakukan olahraga yang terlalu berat. Jaga nutrisi dan pola makan. Kita sebagai wakil Universitas Chuo harus menang. Kalian paham?"

Namanya tidak disinggung-singgung sedikit saja.

Hinata tergugu. Dia gagal masuk tim inti, dan menjadi cadangan pilihan pun dia masih belum mampu? Lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mengerat, seperti berniat untuk meremukkan tubuhnya sendiri. Kuku-kuku menancap pada dagingnya, memberi bekas berbentuk bulan sabit.

Tapi kenapa?

Bagian hati Hinata yang keras kepala menyangkal. Dia sudah berlatih keras selama ini, jadi kenapa? Apakah semua itu belum cukup?

Sorakan kompak yang menyanggupi permintaan pelatih jatuh kaku di atas telinga Hinata sebagai dengungan bisu. Kelopak mata terangkat seperti tirai merah teater sebelum dimulainya pertunjukan drama kolosal. Hinata mendongak, mengarahkan mata yang membola pada sosok pelatih yang berbalik cuek. Tubuh-tubuh tinggi yang berseliweran menghalangi pandangan tak dia indahkan. Dia bahkan tak sadar mereka sudah dibubarkan.

Kageyama sudah beranjak sambil memutar pergelangan bahu. Menyadari Hinata yang masih bergeming seperti patung hidup, dia mengangkat satu alis. "Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Katakan bahwa dia adalah teman yang buruk, tapi keberadaan Kageyama di sana justru berakibat menyakitkan. Dia seperti ditampar keras-keras untuk menghadapi realita yang ada.

Bahwa dirinya lemah. Jauh lebih lemah dari Kageyama. Tertinggal di belakangnya. Jauh, jauh sekali.

Mata Hinata memanas. Cepat-cepat dia tundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan meneliti dari Kageyama. "Aku akan menetap di sini sebentar lagi."

"Pelatih bilang—"

"Sudahlah, cepat pulang!" Nada Hinata meninggi, bergetar, dan retak. "Bersihkan meja makan dulu atau apalah. Aku tidak akan lama."

Kageyama terdiam cukup lama. Lalu menggumam setengah menggerutu, "Kalau itu maumu."

Satu ekshalasi udara dari rongga dada kemudian, Hinata mendengar langkah Kageyama menjauh. Sekujur tubuh melemas seperti jelly. Dia tak tahu eksistensi Kageyama di sampingnya begitu menyita energi. Biasanya memang tak demikian. Hinata terkenal karena dia adalah bocah yang paling sering jatuh-bangun. Tak kenal menyerah walau tubuh dan hatinya babak belur dan kesakitan.

Tapi sekarang, dia tak begitu yakin dirinya setangguh itu. Inferioritas menggerogoti jiwa dengan sensasi yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Penyakit itu mendatangkan emosi negatif lain; iri hati, amarah, kecemburuan, pengkhianatan. Mencoba menekan semua itu membuatnya lebih menderita.

Hinata memaksa tubuhnya yang lemas, letih lahir batin, untuk berdiri. Melangkah mendekati punggung pria paruh baya yang berjalan didampingi asisten. Menghentakkan kaki ketika dia berhenti di belakangnya, decit sepatunya mengumumkan keberadaannya di sana.

" _Coach_ ," Hinata memulai. Tangan membentuk bola-bola di samping tubuh. "Kenapa… Kenapa nama saya tidak muncul pada daftar Anda? Kenapa saya tidak dianggap layak untuk menjadi pemain unggulan di mata Anda?"

Pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh. Tiga detik berlalu, sebelum lirikan tajam diarahkan pada bocah dengan kepala menunduk di belakangnya. "Hinata- _kun_ , ya? Ketahuilah, kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika tidak bersama Kageyama Tobio."

Diucapkan seringin kapas, tapi berbobot seberat tumpukan baja pada situs konstruksi. Dada Hinata mencelos, memanggil tangannya untuk merambat ke atas. Memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Perih, perih, perih.

"Kau mau pulang tidak, Hinata?" Futakuchi yang mendapat giliran mengunci gimnasium melongok dari pintu, hendak mematikan lampu. Kunci perak diputar-putar pada jari telunjuk. Pelatih dan asistennya telah lama menghilang.

"Aku…" Napas Hinata menderu. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini sebentar lagi."

Futakuchi memandanginya dengan heran, tapi memberinya privasi. Dia tak bertanya-tanya, dan bertindak di luar karakter karena biasanya dia tidak sebaik itu. "Oke. Kuserahkan kuncinya padamu. Tangkap, Chibi."

Hinata belum sempat memprotes nama panggilan laknat itu—kemungkinan Kuroo menyebarkannya ke semua teman-temannya—karena benda keperakan itu telah mendarat di atas hidung dengan menyakitkan, lalu jatuh di atas lantai dengan suara gemerincing pelan.

"Wow. Maaf." Futakuchi terdengar tidak merasa bersalah. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Hati-hati di sana. Jangan sampai diculik atau semacamnya."

Ejekan implisit terhadap tinggi badannya—dia disangka calon korban penculikan anak-anak rupanya. Hinata tidak membalas karena terlalu sibuk mengatur emosi.

Setelah seniornya itu pergi, Hinata sendiri di sana. Harusnya tak masalah jika dia meruntuhkan harga diri dan menunjukkan kelemahan—menangis. Matanya mulai berair. Tapi dia menahannya. Hinata merasa bahwa dia sedang bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri yang pecundang. Jika menangis, berarti dia kalah dan tunduk pada dirinya yang lemah.

"Sialan." Hinata mengadu gigi-gigi di dalam mulut. Penglihatannya memburam karena darah di ubun-ubun mendidih panas. "Sialan!"

Pandangan jatuh pada pintu ruang penyimpanan. Sadar tak sadar, seakan ada sesuatu di balik sana yang memanggilnya, dia berjalan mendekat. Pintu itu dibukanya dengan suara menjeblak, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan frustasi yang menumpuk. Tubuhnya secara otomatis mendekat pada kotak biru yang menjadi wadah bola voli, seakan dia dan benda itu saling menarik seperti magnet.

Sebuah bola voli diangkat, berpindah pada cengkeraman kedua tangan. Hinata menautkan kedua alis. Jika dirinya yang normal akan merasakan hasrat menggebu-gebu untuk bermain voli, saat itu bagian dalamnya panas dingin. Ada kekesalan yang masih setia menempel di balik pikiran seperti permen karet melekat di tembok selama bertahun-tahun.

Dia tidak membenci pelatih. Apa yang dia katakan memang apa adanya. Hinata memang lemah, dan di luar melakukan _spike_ , dia tidak sebagus itu. Mungkin memang benar bahwa dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa _setter_ jenius di sisinya. Baru disadarinya bahwa selama ini Kageyama yang mengatur _toss_ -nya, membuatnya senyaman mungkin untuk dipukul. Jika Hinata berhasil memukulnya, itu bukan karena usahanya sendiri. Tapi karena Kageyama dan kelihaiannya.

Telapak tangan menekan voli itu kuat-kuat seperti ingin meledakkannya. Kemudian, membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meringkankan belenggu menyakitkan dalam lubuk hati,

Hinata berjalan kembali pada lapangan. Melakukan _serve_ asal-asalan, memukulnya keras-keras hingga bunyi bola yang menampar lantai dan dinding menggema keras. Ketika amarah semakin menggumpal karena dirinya gagal _serve_ berkali-kali, Hinata memegang opsi untuk melempar bola itu sembarang. Asal ada bunyi keras. Asal ada sesuatu yang mendistraksinya. Karena Hinata tak tahan dengan keheningan yang mencekiknya. Saat dia sendiri, pikirannya semakin bertambah liar.

Hinata berteriak keras. Sengau, tak indah didengar, dan bisa disangka orang tidak waras. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia mengambil keranjang bola dari dalam ruang penyimpanan. Melempar semuanya ke lantai, dinding, langit-langit. Menjeritkan udara dari paru-paru. Melepaskan rasa sakit dari luka menganga dalam benak.

Saat tak ada lagi bola voli di dalam keranjang, barulah Hinata merosot di atas lantai dingin. Menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding. Memeluk kedua lutut karena merasa dirinya begitu rapuh.

Kalau telinganya tak menangkap langkah kaki seseorang, dia pasti sudah menangis dalam diam.

"Shouyou, kau di sana?"

Hinata mendongak lemah. Penglihatan terfokus pada rambut puding yang khas. Kozume Kenma menampakkan diri di ambang pintu. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat akrab Hinata walaupun satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Pertemanan berawal dari Hinata yang menemukan Kozume bermain _game_ di pinggir jalan seperti anak hilang, sedang menghindari Kuroo yang berniat mengerjainya dan membawanya ke toko-toko aneh.

Senyum getir tertarik secara paksa. "Kenma. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Menganggap respon Hinata sebagai izin untuk mendekat, Kozume memasuki gimnasium dengan konsol PSP di satu tangannya. Tudung jaket berlengan pendek yang memelihara kepala dari udara malam dia turunkan. Mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata, Kozume menyalakan kembali PSP biru dalam tangannya. "Kuroo mencemaskanmu, jadi dia mengirimku untuk melihat keadaanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dari semua orang, justru Kuroo yang menyadari bahwa suasana hati Hinata sedang memburuk. Dia lebih peka dari yang Hinata kira.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Hinata jujur, setengah tertawa. "Maaf sudah membuatmu repot-repot datang kemari."

"Tidak masalah." Musik pembuka _game_ mengalun pelan. Kozume menekan tombol untuk melewatinya. "Aku baru selesai dengan kelas malam. Tidak ada salahnya berhenti di sini sebentar."

"Oh."

Kelereng mata menyerupai kucing melirik Hinata dari sudut mata. "Kau sedang terganggu dengan sesuatu."

"Yah… itu benar." Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Hanya masalah sepele. Nanti juga baikan lagi."

"Untuk sebuah 'hanya', kau bersikap impulsif sekali." Kozume menunjuk bola-bola yang tercecer di seluruh gimnasium.

"Soalnya… entahlah. Aku belum pernah merasa sekecil ini sebelumnya." Kedua kaki yang menekuk diluruskan dengan rileks. Berkontemplasi di dalam pikiran, memilih kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan. "Tadi. Pelatih mengumumkan pemain inti dan cadangan pilihan. Dan aku tidak masuk dalam kedua-duanya. Aku hanya menjadi pembawa minuman dan pasukan _cheerleader_ di atas _bench_."

Kozume menggumam paham. "Kau terganggu karena itu? Bukan seperti dirimu."

"Tidak begitu, sih… Ngh. Oke. Sebenarnya iya, aku terganggu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalam dadaku. Marah, mungkin. Tapi rasanya, perasaan itu lebih ditujukan kepada diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja segalanya terasa…" Hinata mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Matanya yang sedikit basah menerawang. "Terasa jauh."

"Kau merasa minder." Suara tenang Kozume sedikit naik. Kalimat itu menjadi ambigu, setengah pertanyaan setengah tidak.

Hinata mengiyakan dengan anggukan pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Selama ini aku memantapkan hati untuk tidak pernah menyerah, karena aku sudah datang sejauh ini setelah… kau tahu, masalah SMA. Tapi setelah hari ini, melihat semua orang bermain dengan hebat, berkembang sementara aku tetap begini, dan mendengar secara langsung dari mulut pelatih bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa, rasanya… lebih mengesalkan dan menyakitkan dari yang kuduga. Seperti… selama ini aku sedang berjalan di atas awan, lalu tiba-tiba ada awan yang bolong sehingga aku terhempas jatuh ke atas bumi dengan brutal."

Terbayang punggung Kageyama di depannya. Berjalan, berjalan. Menjauh. Tak tergapai. Hinata menggeleng keras.

"Aku jadi berpikir dua kali…" Kepalan tangan mendarat di atas kaki dengan lesu. "Apakah aku benar-benar bisa menggapai mimpiku. Apakah takdir mengizinkanku meraihnya. Apakah aku pantas untuk mendapatkannya—apakah aku mampu."

"Kau ingin menyerah?" Kozume sedang menghadapi _boss_. Dia asyik menekan tombol PSP.

Bersama desahan panjang dan rambut yang diacak, Hinata menggeliat pelan. Bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku… Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengalahkan Kageyama. Untuk jadi Little Giant. Tapi, entahlah."

Mata Kozume meneliti Hinata sekali lagi. "Menurutku kau hanya lelah, Shouyou." Atensi sang sahabat berhasil dirampas. Kepala oranye itu mengarah padanya. "Berada dalam lingkungan orang hebat terus menerus memang kadang bisa membuatmu jengah. Aku bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit. Kau perlu menghirup napas walau sebentar saja."

"Menghirup napas?" tanya Hinata ragu. Sadar bahwa ada beragam makna di balik kalimat tersebut. Dia meminta elaborasi.

"Misalnya, menjauh sebentar dari voli. Atau dari kuliah secara keseluruhan. Liburan ke suatu tempat, atau melampiaskan ke dalam suatu kegiatan. Hal-hal seperti itu." Bahu Kozume terangkat. "Kau bebas mau melakukan apa. Sebagai contoh buruk, pelampiasan Kuroo ketika sedang stres adalah minuman beralkohol, dan dia bersikap menyebalkan setiap mabuk. Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, sebaiknya jangan contoh dia."

"Tipikal Kuroo-san," dengus Hinata. Sabar sekali Kozume menjadi teman dekat orang itu. Menilik fakta bahwa mereka adalah teman masa kecil—berita yang membuat semua orang jungkir balik saking kagetnya—tidak heran bahwa Kozume mendapatkan kesabarannya dari waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selama sekian tahun.

"Pelampiasan?" Kepala oranye Hinata lantas tertunduk, tangannya memegangi dagu dengan dahi terlipat. "Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, ya? Ini membingungkan."

"Yah. Masa kuliahmu yang masih panjang bisa kau gunakan untuk mencoba hal baru. Melompat dari satu kegiatan ke kegiatan lain. Mencari apa yang cocok dengan dirimu," tambah Kozume mencoba membantu.

Hal baru. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dia coba sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah, Kozume menyebutkan bahwa Kuroo suka mabuk…

Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya mabuk? Bagaimana rasanya meminum alkohol?

Manik cokelat membulat. Jika dipikir lebih lanjut, Hinata memang belum pernah meminum apapun kecuali air putih, susu, dan minuman isotonik. Dia belum pernah menenggak likuid lain, terbiasa hidup sederhana sejak lama. _Vending machine_ jarang dia hampiri, terlebih sesuatu yang tabu seperti minuman beralkohol.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin dia mau mencoba-coba alkohol. Dia tidak ingin ketergantungan. Selain itu, jika Kageyama mendapati dirinya mabuk-mabukan, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa marah-marah, lalu berceramah singkat—sambil mengumpat—mengenai kesehatan tubuh seorang atlet.

Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain itu. Entah mengapa, Hinata berfirasat bahwa dirinya dan alkohol tidak akan menjadi teman akrab.

"Hei, Kenma. Sambil sekalian menggerakkan badan… Kau mau membantu aku memberesi semua bola ini?"

Tawaran Hinata ditolak mentah-mentah.

XOXO

Keesokan harinya, Hinata mendatangi toko bunga beberapa langkah dari restoran milik Sugawara.

Disuruh mencari pelampiasan emosi yang sudah mengakar hingga ke ubun-ubun dan membuatnya sensi bukan main, yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata adalah bekerja. Bahkan setelah mendapat petuah dari Kageyama untuk tidak membuat dirinya lelah dengan banyak pekerjaan, sikap _workaholic_ tetap ada seperti noda bandel.

Bagi Hinata, bekerja adalah kegiatan untuk melupakan segala masalah. Ada sensasi tertentu yang selalu dia dapatkan hanya dari bekerja. Rasa lelah yang dia dapatkan setelah pulang, bahu dan punggung yang pegal dan kaku, baju yang menempel pada badannya yang berkeringat, dan kepuasan karena janji diberi upah. Bukannya bertambah penat, Hinata merasa seperti terlahir kembali—terkecuali dia memaksakan diri dengan segunung pekerjaan hingga jatuh sakit seperti kemarin silam.

Bersamaan dengan penyelundupan uang dari Kageyama yang semakin sulit—meski Hinata semakin lega karena tak lagi harus merepotkan orang—Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil satu lagi pekerjaan. Dia memilih tempat yang belum pernah dia jamah sebelumnya.

Toko bunga.

Setidaknya, dia harap, berada dalam suatu tempat yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Hinata mendorong pintu kaca dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'Open'. Tak ada bunyi gemerincing bel seperti pada kebanyakan toko lain. Toko tersebut berukuran sedang. Lantainya dibangun dari kayu mengkilat yang masih kokoh. Lemari-lemari berwarna krem halus ditata sejajar membentuk barisan-barisan. Berbagai tanaman disusun di dalamnya, dan beberapa lagi digantung atau dipajang di depan toko. Sebuah meja lonjong dengan dekorasi karangan bunga berwarna merah dan putih di atasnya ditempatkan di dekat dinding kaca yang menjadi pembatas dengan jalanan di luar. Dua buah sofa ungu muda diletakkan tak jauh dari meja, pada sudut ruangan, ditata saling menghadap dengan sebuah lampu berdiri di antaranya.

Hinata sibuk mengamati, tak menyadari entitas lain yang sedang duduk pada kursi tanpa punggung di depan konter. "Oh—HEY, AKAASHI! ADA TAMU!"

Suaranya menggelegar seperti petir. Bumi seperti sedang berguncang, terutama bagi Hinata yang terkaget-kaget. Kepalanya menoleh cepat pada sang biang kerok, dan hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah rambut putihnya yang melawan gravitasi.

"AKAASHI—"

"Aku mendengarmu, Bokuto-san." Sosok yang dipanggil sebagai Akaashi menampakkan diri dari balik sebuah pintu. Fiturnya secara keseluruhan mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah orang kalem, dengan kulit pucat, rambut keriting hitam, dan mata bergaris sipit. Celemek berlogo vas bunga warna biru langit yang dia kenakan menandakan bahwa sosok itu adalah pekerja di sana. Hinata yakin sekali dia adalah pemilik tempat itu.

Akaashi berjalan menghampiri Hinata, menempatkan diri secara profesional di balik konter. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eh. Um…" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuk dengan gugup, merasakan mata burung hantu si rambut jabrik—Bokuto—menatapnya dengan penasaran tinggi. "Aku dengar Anda sedang butuh karyawan. Dan aku ingin… mendaftar."

"Baiklah." Akaashi mengulas senyuman tipis yang mengingatkan Hinata kepada Sugawara. Keduanya sama-sama menenangkan. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada aura yang mereka keluarkan. Punya Sugawara lebih meletup-letup, mungkin karena dia lebih pecicilan. _Maaf, Suga-san._ "Kami sedang kekurangan staff, jadi tenaga keja manapun sangat kami butuhkan. Kita bisa duduk sambil membicarakannya. Dan tolong hilangkan saja formalitasnya. Kutebak kau kuliah di sekitar sini, benar? Kalau begitu, kita hampir seumuran. Aku hanya setahun lebih tua darimu."

"Kekurangan staff katamu. Padahal kau adalah satu-satunya staff di sini," Bokuto di sebelah Hinata menyeletuk. "Aku jadi sering dipaksa membantumu dan jauh-jauh datang dari Osaka. Dasar, tempat ini sepi sekali! Kenapa semua orang lebih tertarik bekerja pada tempat yang mengharuskan mereka memakai kostum?"

"Jangan mengomel di depan calon karyawan, Bokuto-san," tegur Akaashi dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama mengenal pria nyentrik itu dan terbiasa menjadi pemomong yang baik. Hinata menyebutnya pemomong, karena Bokuto ini secara keseluruhan terlihat seperti… bayi besar. Seperti Kageyama, harus terus diawasi atau dia akan berbuat hal-hal bodoh. Bedanya, kepribadian mereka bertolak belakang seperti dua permukaan dalam sebuah koin.

Akaashi mengulurkan tangan. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku Akaashi Keiji, pemilik toko ini."

"Dan aku—"

"Dia Bokuto Koutarou, temanku. Seperti yang kau dengar darinya, kadang-kadang dia membantu di sekitar sini."

Hinata menjabat tangan Akaashi. Berkedip, mengagumi dinamik kedua orang itu yang unik dan menarik. "Ah. Aku Hinata Shouyou. Salam kenal, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto manyun. Kakinya menendang-nendang tidak terima. "Hei, Akaashi! Jangan memotong perkenalan kerenku. Padahal aku baru ingin tebar… tebar apa itu kata Kuroo? Tebar pesona!"

Hinata kontan mendelik. "Kau mengenal Kuroo-san?"

Bola keemasan mengerjap. Mulutnya sedikit membuka. "Eh? Yah, kita teman lama sejak SMA. Dulu, tim voli SMA kita bersaing sengit. Kudengar dia sekolah di daerah ini sekarang. Kau sendiri mengenalnya, Chibi?"

Bahkan cara mereka memanggil Hinata secara insting juga sama. Demi kesan pertama yang bagus di hadapan calon bosnya, Hinata menahan diri untuk mengamuk seperti banteng. "Um, ya. Kita sama-sama bermain voli di Chuo."

"Oh, dia masih bermain ya?" Bokuto mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Kedua tangannya memegangi bagian depan kursi beralas bulat dari kayu itu. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa _block_ -nya masih bagus? Apa dia masih bermain dengan bagus!? Argh, aku jadi ingin bertanding dengannya sekali lagi! Sudah lama sekali rasanya!"

Diajak berdiskusi dalam hal voli, Hinata mendadak bersemangat. "Dia sangat baik-baik saja! Kuroo-san paling terkenal di dalam tim karena _block_ -nya yang paling bagus, lho! Bahkan mantan pemain voli di SMA Datekou juga belum bisa menyaingi tekniknya! Kalau ada _spiker_ , dia langsung melompat, lalu whoosh! Dan blam! Saat melihatnya mematikan _spike_ dengan seringai jahatnya itu, rasanya guwaaah sekali!"

"Oooh, hebat sekali, si Kuroo itu! Kalau Chuo bertemu dengan sekolahku di turnamen besok, aku tidak akan menahan diri, lho!"

Hinata megap-megap. "Bokuto-san juga ada di tim voli sekarang!?"

"Begitulah! Bisa dibilang, aku adalah tulang punggung mereka." Bokuto terkekeh laknat mendengar decak kagum dari bocah di hadapannya. "Kau harus mempertemukannya denganku kapan-kapan! Kita bisa bermain voli dengan santai, atau jalan-jalan. Kalau kau ada waktu luang, akan kuajari salah satu teknik jituku dalam melakukan _spike_!"

Hinata mengerjap penuh harap. "Eh? Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu! Kau sudah kunyatakan pantas sebagai ahli waris." Bokuto menyeringai senang, seperti seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya. Padahal baru beberapa menit mereka bertemu. "Ah, Akaashi di sini juga dulu bermain voli denganku di SMA! Dia jadi _setter_ —"

Akaashi ikut duduk di atas kursi dari balik kounter. Menghembuskan napas, tapi tidak ada sebersit amarah di dalamnya. "Maaf menyela diskusi kalian, tapi Hinata-san akan kuambil alih selama beberapa menit ke depan. Bisa menunggu sebentar, Bokuto-san?"

"Eeeh?" Kerlap-kerlip imajiner di sekitar tubuh Bokuto meredup. "Akaashi, kau jahat."

"Baikah, Hinata-san. Ini tidak akan lama. Aku hanya perlu tahu kapan kau bisa meluangkan waktu dan menjelaskan bagaimana dasar-dasar bekerja di sini."

Dipanggil secara terhormat membuat Hinata menegakkan punggung seperti prajurit militer, menghadap lurus pada calon bosnya. "Ah, baik! Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi menggeleng setengah tersenyum. "Kau jadi tertular Bokuto-san. Ini tanda-tanda buruk."

"Tung—apa maksudnya itu, Akaashi!?"

Pencarian lowongan kerja paruh waktu berujung baik. Hasil yang dia peroleh hari itu: pekerjaan di toko bunga yang damai dan dua orang teman baru sesama penyuka voli.

XOXO

Hinata pulang dua jam kemudian, menenteng sekantung plastik berisi yakisoba dari Akaashi. Hati gembira, segala kegelisahan menguap oleh radiasi yang dipancarkan Bokuto yang energik dan Akaashi yang menenangkan. Dia telah menemukan tempat kerja yang tepat.

Sampai di asrama, dia mendapati ruangan yang gelap gulita. Lampu dibiarkan mati, membuat tempat itu terlihat seperti gua. Sepasang sepatu milik Kageyama telah ditata rapi di atas rak, menandakan keberadaan rekan sekamarnya.

Tidak biasanya suasana begini sunyi. Di hari lain saat Hinata ada urusan lain setelah latihan voli, dia pulang ke asrama dengan disambut oleh sosok Kageyama yang menguasai sofa, menonton televisi dengan khidmat. Setidak-tidaknya, akan ada suara dari benda elektronik tersebut secara samar, atau bunyi kulkas dibuka, atau bunyi dentingan perabot makan yang sedang Kageyama cuci—dan ya, dia bisa mencuci sekarang.

Hinata melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Atmosfer yang terbentuk oleh kegelapan ruangan begitu tidak mengenakkan. Dia menyalakan lampu dan menahan napas ketika tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang terkonfirmasi oleh indra penglihatan. Mati listrik? Atau memang lampunya rusak?

Keluh kesah halus terhembus dari mulutnya. Perlahan, masih dengan perasaan mengganjal yang sama, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana Kageyama biasanya bermarkas.

Televisi dibiarkan menyala, sedang menayangkan film tembak-tembakan. Berarti hanya lampunya yang mati. Hinata mencatat agar dia melaporkan kepada kepala asrama besok.

Pencahayaan yang tak seberapa menimpa seonggok daging bernapas di atas sofa. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari manusia terkapar itu. Hinata baru saja akan membangunkannya dengan berteriak di telinganya, membawa kabar baik bahwa dia baru saja diberi makanan gratis.

Sebelum itu terjadi, matanya jatuh pada kaleng-kaleng kosong di atas meja yang mengelilingi ponsel lima inchi milik Kageyama. Hinata mengernyitkan kening. Tidak biasanya Kageyama meminum sesuatu selain air putih dalam jumlah banyak. Dia tipe yang takut gemuk, katanya atlet yang baik harus menjaga nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuh.

Hinata memungut kaleng itu. Bau samar alkohol menguar dari sana. Hanya dengan pencahayaan minim dari televisi, dia menyipitkan mata, berusaha membaca label minuman.

Dan sebentar kemudian, pegangannya pada kaleng mengendur. Kerongkongan tanpa sadar berkontraksi, meneguk ludah kering.

Bunyi gesekan antarfabrik di belakangnya membuat kaleng itu merosot dari genggaman Hinata. Dia menoleh, mendapati Kageyama yang sedang mengusap mata sambil menguap.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata segera menembakinya dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Kageyama, kau mabuk!? Ini bir, kan? Kau menghabiskan sebanyak ini? Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau mabuk-mabukan begini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!? Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi—"

"Berisik, Hinata- _boke_." Suara berat Kageyama terdengar berbeda. Lebih serak dan diseret—seolah mengeluarkan suara saja butuh konsentrasi besar. Hinata melipat kulit hidungnya ketika bau alkohol yang sama menguar dari tubuh sang _setter_. "Kenapa baru pulang sekarang. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di gimnasium. Katanya kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku."

"Eh? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bukankah tadi kau yang paling semangat saat pelatih bilang akan melatih kalian—grup _superhero_ tim voli Chuo—secara khusus?" Nada Hinata sarkas—luka karena ditolak pelatih belum sepenuhnya menutup. "Karena rupanya aku belum pantas untuk masuk gerombolan pemain unggulan, aku meninggalkanmu yang sedang berlatih untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan baru. Memangnya ada apa sampai kau… mabuk begini?"

Kageyama menggumam tidak jelas, menguap sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mabuk."

"Iya, kau jelas-jelas mabuk." Hinata memberi Kageyama tatapan tidak setuju. Bukan berarti yang bersangkutan peka dan sadar diri, dia malah berusaha mengambil satu kaleng baru dari atas meja—dan menyerah karena terlalu malas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang mabuk? Oh iya, kau butuh air minum? Atau obat sakit kepala? Akan kuambilkan."

"Tidak. Tidak…" Kageyama menggeleng lambat. "Aku tidak butuh apapun. Aku hanya butuh Hinata."

Seolah itu adalah hal paling natural untuk dilakukan, Kageyama melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Hinata. Membenamkan kepala dan menghembuskan napas hangat pada lehernya. Bulu kuduk Hinata menari-nari.

"Kageyama? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman. Firasatnya buruk. _Kageyama sedang mabuk saat ini_ , otaknya memperingatkan berkali-kali. Dia tidak memiliki seluruh kesadarannya. "Ugh—Kau bau alkohol! Lepaskan, Kageyama!"

"Kau lucu." Bibir Kageyama berlarian di atas telinga yang memerah. Mulut terbuka, memamerkan deretan gigi, dan menggigit pelan. Aksi kecil itu memercikkan aliran listrik. Hinata tersengat hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Hinata. Kau tidak akan menolakku, kan? Kau sudah berjanji."

"A-Apa yang… ah!"

Tubuh Hinata ditarik paksa. Kekuatan orang mabuk yang menginginkan sesuatu berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari normalnya. Dorongan dan rontaan Hinata tidak berefek. Dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah duduk manis di atas pangkuan Kageyama, wajah mereka hanya terpisah dua jengkal.

Hinata mendadak sekaku boneka, bingung harus bagaimana. Takut bergerak karena dia tidak ingin menyenggol benda sakral milik Kageyama di balik retsleting horizontal, sekian senti di bawah pantatnya sendiri. Tapi semakin takut untuk berdiam diri karena mata Kageyama terlihat berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Seperti elang yang bersiap menikam tikus, atau pemburu yang mengarahkan moncong senjata apinya pada rusa hutan.

"Hinata. Kau pernah mabuk?" Kageyama mengusapkan pipinya pada leher Hinata.

"B-Belum," jawab Hinata tidak nyaman. Mencoba menarik dirinya mundur, tapi tangan Kageyama terlalu kuat seperti semen yang mengeras di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Rasanya nikmat. Kau jadi bisa mengatakan, 'Persetan dengan dunia dan orang-orang!' setelah kau meminumnya."

Tangan Kageyama terjulur, meraih sesuatu di balik punggung sang _middle blocker_ ; sebuah kaleng bir yang masih utuh. Jari telunjuk membuka tutup dengan mudah. Bunyi besi yang terbuka beriringan dengan busa-busa yang membumbung naik menuju lubang kaleng, menumpahi sedikit tangan Kageyama. Dia menenggak minuman itu seperti orang kekeringan di padang pasir. Jakunnya bergerak-gerak dengan menggoda. Hinata memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha memberontak dengan hati-hati.

"Eng. Aku dapat dua porsi yakisoba dari bosku. B-Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?"

Persuasi diabaikan. Kageyama membuang kaleng yang terkosongkan dalam waktu setengah menit itu ke sembarang arah. Telapak tangan menggerayangi belakang leher Hinata, di mana anak-anak rambut berada. Dia menarik helai-helai itu pelan, lalu bergerak naik. Kepala belakang Hinata sudah menjadi teritori baru tangan Kageyama yang sibuk menjamah, menyisir, menjambak.

Lalu wajahnya mendekat, dan tangan pada kepala Hinata mendorongnya maju. Kepala Hinata membunyikan sirine darurat.

"Hentikan, Kageya—mmph!"

Mulutnya yang setengah terbuka disegel oleh sepasang bibir lain yang licin. Bir yang masih mendekam dalam mulut Kageyama mengalir tanpa halangan menuju rongga mulut Hinata. Beberapa mengalir dari sudut mulut, mengotori wajah. Segera, sensasi panas dan pahit likuid beralkohol itu menyerang indra pengecap. Hinata tidak menyukai rasanya, atau mungkin hanya tidak terbiasa. Dia ingin terbatuk, memuntahkannya, tapi Kageyama persisten tak ingin melepaskan kuncian mulutnya.

Minuman fermentasi dalam mulut yang berpindah ke kerongkongan digantikan oleh organ liat dan basah yang bergerilya ke dalam mulut; lidah Kageyama. Seperti tiada hari esok, dia menyapu seluruh rongga mulut, mengabsen deretan gigi, menghisap lidah Hinata dan mengajaknya dalam sebuah pergulatan kecil. Cairan alkoholik di sekitar bibir digantikan oleh saliva yang menganak sungai.

Hinata bergidik. Saliva mereka telah bercampur. Napas saling bertukar. Kedua lututnya gemetar dan dia tak tahu harus apa. Bibir yang terpisah hanya berlangsung sedetik-sedetik, karena sebentar kemudian Kageyama akan kembali mengejar bibirnya. Mengecup dan terus mengecup, lagi dan lagi. Melumat rakus.

Hinata merasakan matanya berair. Sesak dalam dada dan panas dalam mulut, serta realita krusial bahwa Kageyama baru saja menciumnya lah yang membawanya begitu emosional.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar pelan. Syok berat dicampur kekurangan udara, pandangannya jadi mengabur. Bahunya merosot ke depan dan kepala tertunduk. Jantungnya sedang maraton dalam tempatnya pada rongga dada, dan dia tak membantu dalam menenangkan Hinata.

"Kenapa…" Hinata menendang-nendang lemah. Masih belum ada hasil. Air mata menuruni pipi yang menyepuh merah. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kageyama? Hentikan…"

"Hinata." Kageyama menangkap dagu Hinata dengan kasar. Memaksanya menatap mata biru yang menggelap karena sesuatu—Hinata tahu itu adalah nafsu. Dirinya semakin gemetar. Lidah basah menyapu lelehan air asin dari wajah Hinata. "Kau cantik, Hinata. Menangislah lebih banyak."

Hinata menggeleng tanpa daya. "Kumohon, hentikan…"

Pegangan di sekitar pinggang mengerat. Hinata dipeluk semakin kuat. Permohonan sia-sianya ditelan oleh satu lagi ciuman panas. Deretan gigi menggigiti bibir ranum yang bengkak. Menghisapnya kuat, mengajak Hinata dalam buaian hasrat terpendam.

"Ngh… Kageyama! Hentikan! Kubilang henti—mmn!" Hinata mencakari punggung Kageyama. Pemuda itu seperti mendadak memiliki tubuh dari baja, dia seolah tidak merasa sakit. Dia terus membabi buta dalam menciumi Hinata, mengecup basah bibir perawan yang baru dia curi ciuman pertamanya.

Kemudian Hinata merasakannya. Sepasang tangan yang menuruni pinggang, memberi sentuhan halus, dan berakhir pada kedua daging kenyalnya di bawah sana. Hinata mengejang, merasakan betapa asingnya disentuh di bagian seperti itu. Dia meronta lebih ganas, mengamuk, merasa takut lebih dari apapun.

"Tch. Kau ini dari tadi berisik. Diam sebentar. Akan kubuat kau keenakan setelah ini. Ah. Sial. Hinata, kau gemuk sekali di bawah sana." Kedua tangan menekan daging itu. Lalu meremas, mula-mula eksperimental dan berakhir kuat karena gemas. Selang beberapa detik, dia akan menggantinya dengan pijatan sensual, memperlakukan kedua belahan daging Hinata seperti dada wanita atau adonan kue, menguleni tanpa ampun. Geletar-geletar aneh merasuki seluruh saraf Hinata, memberi informasi impuls berupa rasa nikmat.

"Hng—Henti… ah, hentikan." Hinata memejamkan mata. _Jangan rasakan apapun. Jangan terbuai._ "Kageyama, berhenti menyentuhku. Ini semua salah."

"Apanya yang salah." Mulut Kageyama berjalan-jalan, dari bibir merah Hinata, menuju rahang dengan kontur halus, daun telinga yang sensitif, dan berakhir pada leher tanpa cacat. "Bukankah kau selalu memimpikan ini. Kau mau melakukannya denganku, kan. Seks."

Seks. Kata tabu yang sering ditutup-tutupi di masyarakat, disamarkan secara halus. Selama ini Hinata hanya mengenal sinonim dari kata itu, belajar untuk menggunakannya daripada kata aslinya. Mendeskiripsikan aktivitas tersebut dengan banyak kata 'anu' dan 'itu' secara samar. Tapi Kageyama mengatakannya dengan begitu gamblang. Tanpa rasa malu, tanpa ada keraguan.

Hinata menggigil hebat mengingat perkataan Kageyama sebelumnya. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan situasi dirinya dan Kageyama bercengkerama di atas ranjang, sekalipun itu adalah hipotetikal—situasi 'andaikata' dan 'bagaimana kalau misalnya', bukan kenyataan.

 _Ini salah_ , pikiran rasionalnya memperingatkan. _Kageyama adalah temanku._ Teman kuliah, teman sekamar, teman satu tim. Bukan sepasang kekasih yang bisa melakukan sentuh menyentuh penuh hasrat buta seperti ini.

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya, Kageyama. Tidak bisa. Kau adalah temanku—haaah!" Hinata membulatkan mata, lalu memejamkannya lagi ketika perpotongan leher dan bahunya digigit kuat. Rasa sakit mengambil alih. Mulut Kageyama yang terbuka menempel sepenuhnya, melumeri kulit Hinata dengan saliva. Lidah lincah menari-nari di atas tanda gigitan, menghisap tanpa ampun, dan menggigit-gigit lagi dengan lebih pelan. Hinata semakin kesulitan membentuk kata-kata.

"Bukankah selama ini kau bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana rasanya menyentuh orang lain. Bagaimana rasanya klimaks bukan karena mengawini tangan sendiri, tapi karena orang lain. Bagaimana rasanya memasuki atau dimasuki. Menggairahkan. Kau pasti sama denganku. Aku telah menanti-nantikannya sejak Kuroo-san memberitahuku bahwa seks itu hebat." Tangan Kageyama meremas daging Hinata dengan keras. Pekikan aneh lolos dari mulut Hinata. "Kau lelah, dan kau ingin pelarian. Ini adalah pelarian paling tepat untukmu, untuk kita. Tidakkah kau sadar, Hinata."

Jemari ramping bekerja sigap melepas sabuk Hinata. Menurunkan retsleting, dan menyusuri karet celana dalamnya. Naik lagi ke punggung, menancapkan kuku di sana, lalu turun lagi beberapa senti di atas pantatnya. Merasa terdorong akan napas Hinata yang menderu, jejari dingin itu mulai nekat, menelusup masuk di balik celana dalam, menuju lipatan di antara kedua belahan.

Hinata menarik napas karena kaget. Mendadak dia mengamuk, meninju dan menendang dan mencakar. "Tidak! Hentikan, Kageyama! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

Kageyama mendecakkan lidah. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!? Apa aku harus membuktikannya dengan aksi? Atau membuatmu tunduk secara paksa?"

Hinata diangkat dari pangkuan. Didorong hingga dia terbaring di atas sofa. Kedua pergelangan tangan ditawan di atas kepala oranyenya dengan tangan yang lebih kuat. Kakinya dibuka lebar, memberi banyak ruang bagi Kageyama untuk merangkak di atasnya, mendominasi dan menindih.

"Tidak!" Hinata menendang percuma. "Jangan! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini, Kageyama…"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata." Dagu runcing diangkat. Manik cokelat dipaksa bertemu dengan bola biru dalam yang nampak tersesat, putus asa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dimabuk alkohol, ekspresi paling pedih merambati wajah Kageyama. Kedua alis terkekuk halus, kening terlipat, dan mata berkilat basah seakan dia bisa menangis saat itu juga.

Hinata berhenti memberontak. Hatinya teriris. Entah mabuk atau tidak, wajah Kageyama yang dirundung duka membuatnya ikut bersedih.

"Hinata…" bisiknya penuh afeksi. Telapak tangan yang lebar membelai pipi Hinata. Mengusap lembut, dan segala aksi kasarnya bersembunyi untuk sementara. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Mata cokelat melebar penuh. Udara dari paru-paru terhembus kasar, seakan dadanya sedang ditinju dengan menyakitkan. "A… Apa?"

Apa kata Kageyama barusan?

Hinata mencoba membebaskan kedua tangannya. Kekuatan Kageyama tidak mengendur selama dia berubah sentimental. Umpatan lirih mengucur dari mulut bengkak Hinata. "K-Kau salah, Kageyama. Kau tidak mengatakan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Kau sedang mabuk. Kau hanya bernafsu padaku sesaat—"

Kageyama memaksa ibu jarinya melewati kedua belah bibir Hinata, melesak ke dalam rongga mulut hangatnya. Jari itu menekan-nekan lidah Hinata, bergerak-gerak lincah maju mundur, dan hampir membuat si kepala oranye muntah karena Kageyama memasukkannya terlalu dalam. Saliva membanjiri area bibir sekali lagi. Saat jari itu ditarik, Hinata sibuk terbatuk tanpa bisa mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"Hinata. _Hinatahinatahinata_ —" Kageyama membungkuk, meraup bibir Hinata sekali lagi dalam ciuman dalam. "Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Keganasan yang sempat menghilang kembali hadir begitu saja. Dia menaikkan ujung kaus merah bergambar maskot aneh yang Hinata kenakan, terus naik hingga fabrik itu terlipat di bawah tulang selangka. Jemari yang terawat menjamah seluruh jengkal kulit yang terekspos. Pinggang ramping, perut dengan lekukan otot yang pas, tulang rusuk kokoh di bawah daging, dan bagian tengah dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mata biru tajamnya ikut menelanjangi bagian yang tak tampak, membuat bulu roma Hinata meremang.

Saat jari-jari itu mendarat di atas salah satu tonjolan pada dadanya, kepala Hinata mendengingkan alarm keras.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan sekarang juga, Kage—"

"Diam dan biarkan aku melakukannya!" Kageyama membentak, kesabaran hilang ditelan amarah setelah berkali-kali ditolak. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuh di bawahnya yang meliuk tak mau diam, Kageyama menunduk.

Sepasang mata memudar. Kulit wajah memucat. Pergerakan Kageyama seakan sepuluh kali lebih lambat.

 _Tidak. Hentikan. Kageyama, jangan lakukan ini._

Mulutnya menjelajahi dada Hinata, memberi ciuman basah di atas kulit yang mengencang karena geli. Sekali, dua kali, belasan kali.

 _Tidak. Tidaktidaktidak._

Dia berhenti menggoda, mulai gusar dan tak sabar. Berpindah langsung ke atas puting yang mengeras sensitif, membungkus bagian itu dengan mulut hangat, dan—

"Tidak!"

Jeritan keras membelah kesunyian. Biner cokelat memerah, basah oleh air mata, dan bergetar rapuh. Mata yang sama memandangi Kageyama dengan pandangan membakar—panas. Meneriakkan perasaan yang mendesak-desak dalam hati rapuhnya; sakit, pedih, dan rasa terkhianati.

Segala restriksi yang Kageyama lakukan padanya mengendur. Dia sibuk mematung, menatap balik sorot penuh benci dari mata sewarna daun pohon kering yang biasanya bersahabat dan memaafkan. Mata itu selalu berhasil membuat harinya lebih baik. Memberinya harapan hidup, menuntunnya dari keterpurukan.

Sosok personifikasi matahari yang selalu cerah, optimis dan menyebalkan itu meredup. Seluruh otot dalam tubuhnya tremor selagi dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air mata menetes-netes dari ujung dagu. Mata Kageyama mengikuti arah alirannya dalam diam.

Ketika sebuah tangan mendekati pundak ringkih itu, bermaksud meminta maaf, memberi penenangan, Hinata menepisnya keras-keras.

"Jangan…" Hinata menggertakkan gigi. Membuang muka seperti tak sudi menatap Kageyama. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Kageyama membeku. Membiarkan tubuhnya didorong oleh Hinata. Menatap tidak mengerti pada sosok mungil yang berguling ke samping, berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Bunyi debaman itu menyisakan realisasi pahit yang dirasakan Kageyama.

Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata tertidur karena lelah menangis.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Aww, you messed things up, Kags. D:**

 **Dua atau tiga chapter lagi menuju lemon. Tapi omongan saya jangan terlalu dipercaya karena sekali lagi, saya sering berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Sorry. Orz**

 **Percaya nggak percaya, saya menulis chapter ini sambil ndengerin Battle OST di game Xenoblade karangan Sawano Hiroyuki. Komposer favorit yay~ (ceritanya promosi) Padahal fik ini tentang slice of life, dan ga ada action atau battle-battle-annya. Tapi begitu saya coba dengerin lagu yang slow, malah ga mood. Aneh. XD**

 **Oh iya, Hinata di sini memang lebih gampang menyerah. Kalau di chapter terbaru Haikyuu (awas spoiler) Hinata terus usaha walo merasa ditinggal Kageyama dan mendapat kata-kata jleb dari pak tua (yang ga perlu saya sebut siapa), di fik ini Hinata masih harus ragu. Soalnya, well, dia ada masalah berat di SMA dan pernah kehilangan mimpinya sekali. Jadi dia takut kesempatan itu hilang lagi.**

 **Soal apa yang terjadi pada Kageyama pas Hinata pergi ke toko Akaashi sampe dia mabuk begitu, mungkin akan dijelaskan secara implisit di chapter depan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir membaca, review, fav, atau follow. Tanpa kalian, fik ini tidak akan bisa saya selesaikan.**

 **Terima kasih juga bagi reviewers tidak login/guest yang sudah repot-repot meninggalkan feedback. Untuk** I-Gia-san **, ada satu-dua karakter yang ada di tim lawan, kok. Di chapter ini juga ada. Tapi ga akan banyak pengaruh ke angst dan alurnya, sih. Just saying. X)**

 **Oke, hint untuk next chapter, mungkin ada karakter baru. Dan nyesek-nyesek (semoga saya tega menulis angst buat OTP /sobs). Your feel train is going to depart soon, ladies and gentlemen, get ready!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Layer 7: Interest

_So when you take a break, exhausted_

 _Your sighs and complaints in turn rotated_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onion**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **College AU, Adulthood, Aged-up Characters**

 **.::.**

 **Warnings:** **Beberapa kejadian boleh jadi terlalu surreal | Kemungkinan besar ada beberapa fakta menyeleweng |** **There may be typo(s)**

 **Alternate reality can result in change of personality. Jadi sebagai warning, sifat KageHina agak berbeda dari canon. Kageyama di sini lebih dark, dan Hinata lebih pengertian. Anyhow, ini hanya headcanon saya, jadi silakan menyampaikan pendapat kalian nanti jika ada ide lain!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seventh Layer: Interest**

* * *

Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan paling buruk.

Rasanya seperti habis terlindas truk. Sensasi tulang-tulang remuk dan tubuh mati rasa.

Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah migrain yang menggerogoti kepala. Hinata belum pernah sakit kepala kecuali dirinya terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya selama beberapa hari berturut-turut, dan itu sudah sejak lama sekali. Sekarang dia harus merasakannya kembali bersama dengan mata membengkak karena menangis dan luka menganga di dalam dada—bukan secara harafiah, tapi sama sakitnya.

Memori tentang malam sebelumnya masih menepak jelas di dalam otaknya seperti tinta di atas kertas dan terputar berulang kali laksana kaset rusak meskipun dia tak mau mengingatnya. Seakan-akan dia dipaksa melihat, menerima kenyataan bahwa hal seperti itu memang terjadi.

Hinata merasa luar biasa buruk pagi itu.

Kantuk yang biasanya menjadi sahabatnya ketika bangun tidur mendadak hilang, digantikan oleh gulungan emosi negatif yang meremas dada kuat-kuat seolah jiwanya akan dihisap keluar. Takut, sakit hati, kegugupan, kegelisahan, dan rasa bersalah.

Hinata menggigil, bukan karena udara pagi yang dingin.

Realisasi pertama yang menghantamnya secepat kereta listrik: semalam, dirinya menolak keberadaan Kageyama. Hinata baru kemarin berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Kageyama, dan dia mendorongnya menjauh.

Semua ini bukan salah Kageyama. Dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Ini bukan salahnya, dan bukan salah siapa-siapa. Dan Hinata, sekali lagi, telah menolaknya.

Gelombang realisasi kedua: Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap di depan Kageyama.

Bersikap kasual seperti pribadinya yang asli? Atau sok akrab seperti sedang bertemu sahabat karib? Kedengarannya mudah, berjalan santai mendekati Kageyama, melambai ramah, dan berkata enteng, "Hei, tadi malam kau hampir menggagahi diriku, tapi aku maklum karena kau mabuk, jadi lupakan segalanya dan kita bisa jadi teman seperti biasa? Dan, oh, maaf sudah mendorongmu tadi malam."

 _Mana mungkin._

Hinata jadi bimbang. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Kageyama yang berbuat sejauh itu, atau dirinya yang bergerak secara impuls dan menolak Kageyama, takut kepadanya? Siapa yang harus minta maaf terlebih dulu?

Prinsip alamiah di dalam keluarganya: kakak harus mengalah pada adik. Yang lebih tua harus mengalah pada yang muda. Dan, menjadi pemuda kelahiran Juni, Hinata terpaut jarak setengah tahun lebih tua dari Kageyama.

Konklusi terakhir mengatakan bahwa Hinata yang harus mengakhiri semua ketegangan. Dia yang harus meminta maaf, memaklumi, mendekati Kageyama dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membencinya, bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Jika bukan Hinata, entah siapa dan apa yang akan mengambil alih hubungan mereka. Hinata paling tidak suka memperpanjang masalah. Celah sedikit apapun, kesempatan apapun akan Hinata gunakan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mengatur dan membentuk kata-kata di dalam kepala. Hinata bisa melakukannya, dia terkenal karena kemampuan persuasinya yang hebat. Sebentar lagi pertemanannya dengan Kageyama akan kembali seperti semula. Tak ada yang harus dicemaskan.

Kedua kakinya menapak di atas lantai, berjalan keluar. Pintu terbuka dengan suara sehalus angin sepoi-sepoi. Cklek.

Kemungkinan bertemu rekan sekamar lebih besar daripada sebaliknya. Hinata langsung melihat targetnya.

Kageyama dengan kepala menunduk, tangan yang memijat kening, dan punggung membungkuk. Dia duduk pada kursi di sebelah meja makan. Di hadapannya tergeletak satu pak obat—yang Hinata tebak adalah obat pereda sakit—dan segelas air putih yang tinggal sepertiga.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup, Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh patah-patah. Penampakannya pucat pasi seolah dia baru membuat seekor naga marah. Matanya jatuh pada Hinata, kemudian cokelat bertemu biru. Mereka saling bersitatap. Hinata menelan keinginannya untuk segera menuju ke kamar mandi, atau ke tempat lain di mana dia bisa bersembunyi.

 _Lakukan, Shouyou. Dekati dia. Jangan membuat suasana lebih buruk._

Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Baru sekarang dia mengerti bahwa aksi semudah melengkungkan bibir bisa memakan banyak tenaga jika suasana hatinya sedang terganggu.

"Um. Pagi, Kageyama." Langkahnya mengarah menuju sosok yang masih terduduk itu. Hinata menyaksikan bagaimana organ penglihatan Kageyama melebar secara gradual. Entah itu pertanda baik atau buruk. "Wajahmu kusut sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Satu tangan Hinata terjulur, mengincar bahu tajam sang _setter_. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu, kalau kau—"

Kageyama melompat kecil melihat Hinata mendekat, seakan dirinya adalah semacam penyebar virus _apocalypse_. Berdiri tiba-tiba bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata penuh kecemasan murni.

Kursi tergeser ke belakang. Derikan yang terdengar saat kaki kursi bergesekan dengan lantai seperti suara teriakan seseorang yang sedang disiksa. Sesaat Hinata menyangka bahwa itu adalah jeritan hatinya sendiri.

Badan semampai berputar, kaki melangkah. Tap, tap. Suara telapak kaki di atas lantai terasa menggema dalam diri Hinata yang hampa. Sepasang mata bulat hanya bisa menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kageyama sendiri.

Lalu Hinata berkata, _ah_ , di dalam pikirannya, seperti baru paham.

Kageyama baru saja menghindarinya. Tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa alasan apapun.

Tangan yang tidak jadi meraih terkulai lunglai di sisi tubuh. Bibir bawah digigit. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis saat perasaannya ditusuk-tusuk dengan perlakuan dingin Kageyama.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Hinata memejamkan matanya yang memanas. Kemarahan bisa saja dirasakannya dan bukan kesedihan, jika dia tak melihat bagaimana kedua mata Kageyama yang membesar itu berkilat ketakutan, bersama emosi lain. Trauma. Perasaan terkhianati.

Hinata merasa semakin bersalah.

Kageyama telah lama menginginkan sosok teman seperti Hinata, meski dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku. Harapan telah lama terpupuk hingga hatinya berubah lapuk. Saat Hinata datang membawa janji bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya, luka lama pada hati Kageyama menutup.

Dan dia membukanya kembali tadi malam, karena sebuah tindakan berdasar insting—mendorong Kageyama menjauh. Hinata bisa saja lebih sabar, lebih memaklumi. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap kejam.

"Jangan sentuh aku," katanya kemarin malam. Hinata membayangkan bagaimana jika dia ada di posisi Kageyama.

Tentu rasanya sakit. Tapi lebih sakit lagi bila dia benar-benar merasakan isi hati Kageyama, merasakan apa yang dilaluinya selama sekian tahun menerima julukan _Ou-sama_ dan pandangan merendahkan.

Lebih sakit lagi Kageyama yang diberi harapan palsu. Ibarat Kageyama yang diberi seutas tali agar dia bisa keluar dari dasar jurang kesendirian, dan tali itu justru berubah menjadi senjata yang melilit leher dan mencekiknya.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan_ , ulang benaknya berkali-kali. _Apa yang_ harus _kulakukan?_

Selama satu jam ke depan, Hinata duduk di atas kursi yang baru saja ditempati Kageyama sambil melamun depresi, galau berat dan kehilangan semangat hidup.

XOXO

Sulit untuk mengakhiri persoalan yang ada selama Kageyama terus menghindari Hinata.

Hinata terus mencoba melakukan segala sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Dia berusaha memanggil Kageyama di setiap kesempatan yang ada—saat latihan, saat pertandingan pertama mereka di turnamen, saat Kageyama pulang, saat bertemu di jalan, kapanpun—walau dia berakhir diabaikan. Kageyama berusaha didekatinya sebisa mungkin, dan yang dia dapatkan adalah bahu dingin—karena Kageyama akan membalikkan tubuh, secara terang-terangan menolak berurusan dengan Hinata.

Hubungan keduanya semakin merenggang. Hati Hinata dirajam karena terus diabaikan Kageyama, tapi dia terus berusaha. Jika dia berhenti memanggil Kageyama, dia tahu perang dingin akan terjadi. Dan Hinata tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jangan sampai hubungan mereka bertambah rusak dari apa yang ada saat ini.

Hinata mendapat kesempatan bagus pada suatu malam, saat dia repot-repot membolos bekerja di restoran Sugawara hanya demi memasakkan kari terenak untuk Kageyama. Dia duduk di atas sofa, menanti-nanti kedatangan sang _setter_ yang sedang dilatih secara pribadi oleh _Coach_.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Hinata melompat begitu saja. Jantung berdegup kencang, takut skenario di mana Kageyama menghindar dan mengabaikannya terulang. Tapi Hinata pantang mundur, karena dia berjalan menghampiri Kageyama dengan penuh determinasi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kageyama." Hinata menautkan kedua tangan di balik punggung, berupaya sesantai mungkin. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Kageyama, selesai meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak kayu, tidak menjawab. Tentu saja tidak. Hinata dapat menebak alur kejadian setelah ini. Kageyama akan berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengunci diri di sana, dan baru keluar ketika Hinata sudah tertidur.

Namun, tak akan dia biarkan kejadian yang sama terulang begitu saja. Bukan Hinata namanya bila dia tidak keras kepala.

Tubuh kecilnya menghadang, kedua tangan terentang di hadapan Kageyama saat pemuda itu berusaha melangkah melewati Hinata. Ditatapnya Kageyama lurus-lurus. Segala perasaan berusaha dia sampaikan melalui pandangan mata—permintaan maaf, kesedihan, dan kerinduan.

Baru beberapa detik, dan Kageyama menunduk, memutus kontak mata. Hinata menahan diri dari keinginan menarik kerah Kageyama dan melampiaskan rasa gemasnya.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan semua ini," kata Hinata lantang. "Aku ingin kau berterus terang, Kageyama. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Kageyama menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Berusaha melewati Hinata sekali lagi, tapi Hinata bergerak sigap menghalanginya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Hinata mengunyah bagian dalam mulutnya. "Lihat, aku… Aku tahu hal semacam itu terjadi. Tapi itu sudah berlalu! Aku sudah memikirkannya kembali, dan menyesal karena sudah berkata demikian padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud. Harusnya… harusnya aku lebih maklum, ya, karena kau sedang tidak sadar. Aku percaya Kageyama tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu."

Biru sedalam lautan melebar. Kageyama justru terlihat semakin panik. Berusaha membobol pertahanan Hinata, tapi lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu terlalu persisten.

"Kalau kau menginginkan permintaan maaf dariku, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Aku menyesal. Kageyama, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Jadi kumohon, aku ingin kita kembali seperti semula."

Kageyama masih terlihat gusar. Hinata merasa bahwa permintaan maafnya belum cukup. Benaknya memilih opsi berulah nekat.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun! _Dogeza_? Jadi budakmu selama seminggu? Akan kulakukan. Dipukuli pun aku bersedia, jadi… Jadi—"

"Hinata- _boke_!" Suara Kageyama begitu keras dan serak, seperti auman seekor singa. Hinata mematung seketika. Ini adalah kata pertama dari Kageyama sejak seminggu dia bungkam, dan dia terdengar sangat marah. "Apa kau mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan!?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti!" Hinata menekuk alisnya. "Aku melakukan kesalahan besar padamu, dan aku ingin menebusnya—"

"Kesalahan. Kau bilang kau punya kesalahan besar padaku." Kageyama menatap Hinata lamat-lamat. Sekilas, dia terlihat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Berhenti bertingkah begitu bodoh. Naif juga pasti ada batasannya. Tapi kau—kau keterlaluan. Kebaikanmu keterlaluan. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada orang brengsek sepertiku, lebih-lebih bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya? Kau dan aku, dan orang manapun tahu bahwa yang salah di sini adalah aku. Aku sudah bersikap seperti raja egois yang pantas seperti julukanku, memaksakan kehendak pada seseorang."

Hinata tercengang. Belum pernah dia mendengar Kageyama bicara sepanjang itu di luar voli. "Tapi, itu karena kau—"

"Mabuk?" Kageyama menyela dengan pandangan gelap. Ada badai dalam lautan mata birunya. "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Sadar atau tidak, sudah menjadi naluriku untuk memaksa seseorang mengikuti keinginanku. Aku ini—" Jeda sejenak. "—raja. Karena itu, lebih baik mulai sekarang kau tidak mendekatiku. Atau hal yang sama akan terjadi kembali."

Hinata menggeleng kukuh. Sebuah penolakan. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan semua hal yang kau kira akan kau lakukan. Memang kau sewaktu-waktu terselip, tapi kau bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan diri—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku hanya bisa mengendalikan diri _setelah_ aku menyakitimu!? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menahan diri? Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak pikiran buruk yang bergumpal dalam kepalaku?" Jari Kageyama mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri.

Hinata terkesiap. Otot-otot wajah mengendur. "Apa… maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar. Pikiran buruk. Aku sudah lama membawa-bawa mereka dan menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya." Senyuman pahit merangkak pada wajah Kageyama yang berpaling. Keheningan memuat ketegangan yang memadat seperti kabut. "Ada satu hal yang baru-baru ini terlintas di kepalaku dan menjadi obsesi baru—melakukan seks denganmu."

Hinata menghentikan pertukaran udara di dalam tubuh. Sibuk menatap Kageyama dengan mulut menganga, diam seribu bahasa seperti batu.

"Kukatakan untuk terakhir kali—jangan mendekatiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, dan tidak ingin kau sakit karena diriku. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Rasanya menyebalkan, tapi dari semua orang yang ada di sana…" Kontur wajah yang kaku menjadi lunak sejenak. Kageyama terlihat sedikit sedih. "Aku paling tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jadi aku memintamu untuk berhenti bersikap bodoh, Hinata. _Aku mohon_."

Kageyama Tobio si pemuda angkuh memohon padanya.

Dikatakan dengan suara menyurut seperti ombak yang bergulung menjauh, tapi efeknya begitu besar bagi Hinata. Tubuhnya mematung seperti manekin. Yang hanya bisa dirasakannya adalah denyutan pedih dalam dadanya. Pikiran rasional lumpuh. Dia tak bisa mengumpulkan kata-kata, tak sanggup membuka mulut, tak sempat berpikir untuk menggapai Kageyama saat pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Blam. Pintu yang ditutup menjadi saksi bisu pertemanan mereka yang berada di ujung tanduk.

Hinata tak beranjak dari tempatnya, belum selesai menalaah apa yang terjadi hingga lima belas menit ke depan.

Pesan dari Kuroo yang didapatnya sehari setelah kejadian Kageyama dan alkohol itu masih bisa diingat jelas olehnya.

" _Di atas lapangan, tak ada yang mau menerima_ toss _Kageyama. Jadi waktu itu dia terpaksa digantikan sampai pertandingan berakhir._ "

Bukan hanya saat latihan kemarin lusa. Bahkan di pertandingan pertama turnamen nasional, mereka tidak membiarkan Kageyama bermain.

Tak ada yang mau menerima _toss_ -nya.

Hinata terisak.

 _Ada aku di sini, Kageyama. Ada aku._

Kedua lutut melemas. Hinata jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin, tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil.

 _Padahal kalau aku sakit demi dirimu, aku tidak keberatan._

XOXO

Harus berdiam-diaman dengan Kageyama dan menjauhinya adalah sesuatu yang mendatangkan kegalauan secara masif, tapi dia semakin dibuat sedih ketika Kageyama mulai membawa gadis ke asrama mereka—ruangan asrama _nya_ dan Kageyama.

Hinata baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Jika dia hanya tidur siang di hari bebasnya, akhir-akhir ini frekuensi tidur Hinata meroket. Katakanlah bahwa kebiasaannya tidak sehat, tapi hatinya yang didera luka membuatnya menyerukan 'Masa bodoh!' terhadap kesehatan dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Hinata sedang mengusap kantuk dari wajahnya, menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi ketika dia melihatnya—

Pemandangan yang membuat dadanya luar biasa nyeri. Bahkan sakit yang dia dapat dari pernyataan Kageyama untuk menjauhinya juga masih belum seberapa dibandingkan ini.

Kageyama dan seorang gadis. Berambut hitam lurus, bertubuh menggoda iman dengan lekukan-lekukan eksotis, daging montok, dan kaki jenjang indah yang dipeluk celana ketat. Mereka saling memeluk, tangan si gadis di sekitar leher Kageyama dan tangan Kageyama di atas pinggang seksi.

Bunyi kecupan basah yang khas membuat Hinata tersentak, tersadar bahwa, _oh, mereka sedang bercumbu._ Tangan-tangan itu bergerak nakal, saling menjamah, meraba, menyentuh dan memijat dengan tidak polos. Lalu sang gadis mendesah pelan dan Hinata tak tahan lagi.

Dia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu keras-keras. Tak peduli jika aksi sentuh-menyentuh dua orang itu terganggu karenanya. Hah. Hinata justru akan tertawa puas.

Kalau dua sejoli itu bisa terpisah saat ini juga, Hinata akan merasa super duper senang, entah kenapa.

Punggung Hinata bersandar pada pintu. Merosot, hingga dia duduk di atas lantai dengan wajah terbenam pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Hinata mencengkeram dadanya. Sakit bukan main. Seperti ada peluru yang melewati rongga dadanya.

Seluruh kapiler dalam tubuh Hinata mendidih. Gemetar hebat seperti orang kedinginan. Dan tahu-tahu, wajahnya basah. Hinata menangis begitu saja.

Hinata cemburu, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Kejadian itu berlangsung hampir setiap hari. Kageyama akan membawa wajah baru yang berbeda-beda, menciumi mereka dengan kalap, menyentuh di mana-mana, dan di hari-hari tertentu Hinata dapat mendengar semua desahan dari balik dinding yang tipis, dan—

Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Terlalu menyesakkan berada di dalam sana. Mendadak asrama tempat dia dan Kageyama tinggal bersama, tempat mereka saling mendorong dan menendang dan bertengkar itu kehilangan kehangatannya.

Hinata rindu asramanya yang biasa. Di mana Kageyama menunggunya pulang di atas sofa, di mana dia menemukan bahwa Kageyama tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti bersih-bersih dan memasak, di mana dia bertemu Kageyama setelah sekian lama berpisah sejak dirinya masih pelajar sekolah menengah.

Semua ingatan itu berbalik menjadi racun sekarang. Hinata dibuat lemas dan hilang antusiasme. Jika dia terbiasa berlomba-lomba pulang menuju asrama mereka, kini dia ingin lekas pergi dari sana.

Ke tempat apapun, asal dia tidak akan menyaksikan pemandangan Kageyama berduaan bersama orang lain.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar. Satu pesan dari Sugawara.

' _Kau ada waktu? Daichi dan Asahi mampir ke restoran jauh-jauh dari Miyagi. Shimizu juga menyusul nanti dari Kyoto. Kemarilah kalau sempat! :)_ '

Hinata mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk _senpai_ terbaiknya itu.

Tanpa diminta, dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur seperti orang dikejar anjing. Dia mengenakan baju seadanya, meraih jaket dan ponsel, memakai tas selempang dan kaus kaki, dan menarik pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit terlalu cepat.

 _Aku harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang juga. Cepat, cepat, cepat—_

Di pagi yang cerah, Hinata disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang mampu mengacak-acak isi perut. Hati yang keras kepala berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk terbiasa.

Tapi setiap dia melihat Kageyama bersama gadis lain seperti ini, lagi dan lagi dan lagi, Hinata merasa seakan dirinya sedang dikuliti. Perih, perih sekali.

Benar, dia cemburu dan dia masih belum tahu alasannya.

Kageyama di atas sofa melepaskan rangkulannya dari si gadis, kali ini berambut pirang, dan mengakui kehadiran Hinata dengan lirikan singkat. Hinata kira dia akan mengabaikannya secara penuh, seperti yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini, dan Hinata rasa lebih baik seperti itu.

"Mau ke mana."

Tak dinyana, Kageyama membuka mulut setelah sekian hari membisu.

"Ke tempat Suga-san," jawab Hinata, mengomando suaranya untuk tidak bergetar. Menunduk karena dia tahu sepasang mata gadis itu sedang ada padanya, meneliti dan mengamati atas bawah.

"Hei, Tobio~ Siapa dia?" Gadis itu memeluk lengan Kageyama dengan manja. Hinata mengutuk gadis itu.

"Temanku," jawab Kageyama singkat. Kepalanya kembali pada televisi, dan Hinata diabaikan lagi.

"Hm… Aku suka wajahnya. Dia imut. Hei, hei, aku boleh mencicipinya kapan-kapan, kan?" Si gadis tertawa genit. Hinata menjauh satu langkah.

"Buat apa? Sudah ada aku di sini."

Untuk suatu alasan, amarah berat menari-nari di dasar perut Hinata, membakar bagian dalamnya, dan merangkak ke atas perlahan-lahan. Dia ingin memaki siapapun, apapun. Dia ingin meneriaki si gadis yang bergelayut seperti koala pada Kageyama, sedang terbang oleh kata-kata manis yang baru saja dilontarkan santai oleh sang pemuda. Dia ingin memukul wajah tampan Kageyama yang seenaknya menggoda gadis di depan kedua mata Hinata, seakan kehadirannya di sana seperti udara. Tipis, tidak terlihat, hampir tidak terasa.

Hinata mengepalkan tangan. Dia sudah sangat, sangat muak. Amarah semakin memuncak, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kepada siapa emosi itu ditujukan. Hinata hanya ingin marah. Frustasi yang telah menumpuk menjadi penyulut yang pas untuk amarah barunya.

Hinata yakin sekali dia akan berada di luar kendali jika dia tetap berada di sana.

Maka dia memutar tubuh, memakai sepatu di depan pintu dan berjalan keluar tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Suara centil si gadis masih terdengar, diselingi dengan gumaman suara Kageyama yang seperti sepuluh kali lebih keras dari apapun.

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa dia rindu mendengar Kageyama bicara.

Langkah dihentak-hentakkan. Perjalanan santai berubah menjadi maraton singkat untuk Hinata. Kakinya semakin cepat, cepat, cepat dan tahu-tahu dia sedang berlari. Teriakan pilu tercabik dari tenggorokan. Tatapan aneh yang diarahkan kepadanya bukan hal pertama yang Hinata khawatirkan.

Hati kecilnya semakin menderita. Dia sudah terlalu sakit.

Dan Hinata sampai di restoran Sugawara, napas memburu dan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lutut, bibir kaku siap memulas senyuman palsu. Tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah lambaian dismisif dari Sawamura.

"Shimizu sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputnya di bandara," terangnya.

Hinata mengerjap bingung. Menelengkan kepala, gestur yang terbawa kebiasaan ketika dia tidak memahami suatu hal. "Eh? Shimizu-senpai?"

"Eng, Daichi." Azumane bergerak-gerak cemas pada tempatnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak membiarkannya keluar sendirian—"

"Diam, Janggut." Sawamura sadis seperti biasa.

Azumane memekik, "Ja-Janggut!?"

"Itu benar, Hinata. Shimizu sebentar lagi akan sampai." Sugawara menyelesaikan eksplanasi dengan ringan. "Dan aku memintamu untuk menjemputnya."

Hinata menyisir pandangan ke sekeliling. Aneh, tapi semua orang tidak terlihat sesemangat biasanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? Mereka seperti dipaksa bungkam.

"Kenapa harus aku dan bukan… Tanaka-san atau Nishinoya-san." Duo yang merasa dipanggil menaikkan bahu penuh ekspektasi. "Atau paling tidak Yachi-san yang paling dekat dengannya."

Dibilang sebagai orang terdekat Shimizu membuat Yachi gelagapan.

Sugawara mengedip serba tahu. "Bukannya kau sedang ingin jalan-jalan?" Oh, apakah mata bengkak Hinata dan wajah patah hatinya semudah itu diterawang? Sejurus kemudian, Hinata sadar bahwa Sugawara sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil udara, menenangkan diri. "Lagipula, kau mudah diajak bicara dan membuat orang rileks. Tidak seperti dua idiot yang jelas-jelas akan membuat Kiyoko tidak nyaman."

Dia melirik Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang mendekam dengan suram. Hinata menebak, mereka pasti mendapat ceramah panjang entah dari Sawamura atau Sugawara. "Intinya, kaulah orang yang paling cocok mengiringi Kiyoko saat dia lelah sehabis perjalanan panjang. Jadi, tolong?" Senyumannya mengembang. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau. Bagaimana?"

Hinata tidak menolak tawaran itu.

Benaknya sedang terdiri dari badai emosi. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri dan menjadi pribadi cerahnya yang biasa. Jika dia tetap berada di sana, Hinata jelas akan merusak suasana. Berhadapan dengan orang banyak adalah salah satu hal yang sedang tidak ingin Hinata lakukan.

Dan juga, benar kata Sugawara, dia sedang ingin jalan-jalan.

Perjalanan menuju bandara terasa singkat. Hinata pergi naik taksi, dan selama itu dia menghabiskan waktu melamun. Bahkan sang supir harus memanggil Hinata dua kali sebelum dia tersadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Satu pesan baru dalam ponselnya. Hinata merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkannya, menemukan nama Shimizu di sana. Khusus kali ini, dia diberi nomor Shimizu dengan mudahnya. Rasanya aneh, karena dia mendapat wewenang untuk bertukar pesan dengan Shimizu yang cantik jelita itu, yang dikagumi semua orang seperti putri kerajaan. Bahkan Nishinoya dan Tanaka meraung-raung iri saat Sugawara mengirimkan nomor yang biasanya menjadi rahasia negara itu ke kontak Hinata.

' _Hinata, kau sudah sampai? Aku ada di depan toilet dekat pintu keluar._ '

Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

Di tempat yang telah disebutkan, Shimizu menunggu dengan tas jinjing putih keperakan di atas bahu. Sebuah ponsel dengan gantungan boneka gagak lucu berada dalam proteksi genggamannya. Hinata melambai dan berteriak untuk mendapatkan atensinya, "Shimizu-senpai!"

Wanita muda itu menoleh, tersenyum bak malaikat, dan balas melambai seperti model internasional.

Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tak lagi gugup dan malu melihat senyuman Shimizu. Yang melintas dalam pikirannya justru wajah _setter_ pemarah berambut hitam, dan senyuman yang kalah jauh dari Shimizu—samar sekali, dengan hanya bagian ujung yang tertarik, dan berlangsung secepat kedipan mata.

Tapi justru itu yang membuat Hinata berdebar, salah tingkah, dan hampir tersandung saat berjalan mendekati Shimizu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shimizu-senpai?" Hinata menyambut dengan gembira.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau juga terlihat sehat, ya." Shimizu memaparkan senyuman indah. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mendadak berhenti untuk megap-megap, tertusuk panah cinta melihat Shimizu. Jika jantung mereka berdebar karenanya, efek senyuman Shimizu pada Hinata adalah sebaliknya. Menenangkan, seperti ketika dia melihat ibunya sendiri.

Shimizu masih cantik, dan bertambah lebih cantik lagi. Pakaiannya modis dan glamor. Rambut panjangnya yang nampak begitu halus seperti aktor iklan sampo dibiarkan tergerai, kali ini panjangnya sedikit melewati punggung. Di sisi kanan kepalanya, Hinata melihat sejumput rambut yang dibentuk menjadi kelabang, dan diikat dengan karet biru muda berhias bintang hitam—mirip dengan milik Yachi karena itu memang hadiah dari yang bersangkutan.

Melihat sosok rekan lamanya setelah sekian lama tak bersua selalu menimbulkan gelembung kesenangan tersendiri. Masa bodoh dengan Kageyama dan gadis-gadisnya, Hinata akan bersenang-senang dengan kawan-kawannya hari ini.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Shimizu-senpai minta dijemput? Ah, bukannya aku tidak mau menjemputmu atau bagaimana!" Hinata memandu Shimizu menuju pintu keluar. "Bukankah ada teknologi GPS dan peta elektronik?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan diriku tidak tersesat," tutur Shimizu. Kelereng mata keabuan menatap Hinata takzim dari samping, lalu berkilat paham setelahnya. Sugawara pandai membuat skenario, pikirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. Kau keberatan jika kita mampir di suatu tempat?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak." Hinata menoleh untuk menatap Shimizu, langkahnya sedikit melambat. "Shimizu-senpai mau mampir di mana?"

"Ah. Aku ingin membeli kue untuk semua orang."

"Baiklah." Hinata meringis lebar. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke toko kue paling enak!"

Keduanya melesat menuju jalanan Tokyo menggunakan sebuah taksi. Dalam kendaraan berbodi hitam mengkilat itu, mereka banyak mengobrol. Hinata dan Shimizu memang bukan rekan terdekat, tapi tetap ada rasa kerinduan tersendiri berhubung sang wanita muda adalah mantan manajer yang sering dia repotkan.

"Shimizu-senpai melanjutkan sekolah di mana?" tanya Hinata kasual. Jalanan Tokyo di akhir pekan cukup padat. Mobil-mobil berdesing melewati taksi yang mereka tumpangi.

"Universitas Ritsumeikan." Shimizu menekuk kedua kaki dengan sopan. "Tahun ini aku akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Universitas British Columbia."

"Wah, keren!" Mata Hinata berbinar akan ketertarikan yang jujur. "Shimizu-senpai pintar sekali. Kau mendapat dukungan penuh dariku! Ah, dan aku yakin teman-teman akan mendukungmu juga."

Shimizu mengulum senyuman. Seperti sedang menahan tawa penuh afeksi menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan mantan adik kelasnya. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, keduanya berhenti di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari Universitas Chuo, butuh naik kereta satu kali. Tapi tempat itu menjadi favorit Hinata setelah diajak Kozume yang tidak ingin pergi hanya bersama Kuroo. Meski akhirnya dia menjadi obat nyamuk pada acara jalan-jalan itu, berhubung Kuroo dan Kozume lebih lengket dari kelihatannya, Hinata pulang dengan puas karena dia berhasil menemukan beberapa tempat makan yang luar biasa enak.

Seperti toko kue yang satu ini. Hinata rela bersaing dengan para gadis saat mereka mengadakan diskon, semua demi sebuah kue yang lezat.

Dia berani mengajak Shimizu ke sana bukan tanpa alasan.

Toko itu bernuansa serba putih, menimbulkan kesan bersih. Di dekat pintu masuk, berjajar etalase dengan berbagai jenis kue di dalamnya, menggiurkan dan membujuk pengamatnya untuk meninggalkan diet. Lantai bermotif segi lima-segi lima kecil seperti sarang lebah. Bagian tengah ruangan dihiasi oleh sebuah balon raksasa merah muda yang dibentuk menjadi anjing. Dan di sekitar anjing itu, diletakkan sebuah meja yang melingkarinya dengan kursi-kursi plastik yang kuat. Di sisi lain, terdapat _vending machine_ , lalu lebih banyak meja, kursi, dan sofa untuk para pelanggan.

Saat Hinata melangkah masuk, dia melakukan kebiasaannya—menghirup aroma kue dalam-dalam. Itu adalah bau kesukaannya setelah bau salonpas di gimnasium. "Aaah, aku suka baunya! Perutku jadi keroncongan."

Dituntunnya Shimizu menuju salah satu etalase di mana jenis-jenis kue favoritnya berkumpul di sana. "Shimizu-senpai mau yang mana? _Cheesecake_ di sini paling terkenal, tapi masih ada banyak yang sama-sama enak. Kau harus mencoba _strawberry crush cream_ atau _chocholate truffle_. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, kue labu yang baru kucoba juga tidak buruk." Hinata menggaruk pipi. "M-Maaf, aku juga terkadang bingung sendiri harus memilih yang mana."

"Hm…" Shimizu menggumam penuh kontemplasi. "Memang ada banyak sekali pilihannya. Hinata sendiri paling suka yang mana?"

"Kesukaanku? Ah, yang itu." Telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada sekelebat oranye di pojok atas etalase. " _Orange souffle_. Orang-orang yang tahu kue kesukaanku jadi suka mengejekku karena mereka bilang aku memilih kue oranye secara naluriah—mentang-mentang rambutku juga oranye. Tapi, aku sungguhan menyukainya. Rasanya tidak hanya manis. Aku suka rasa kecut dari jeruknya."

"Benarkah?" Shimizu memiringkan kepala, tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita beli _cheesecake_ untuk teman-teman, dan _orange souffle_ untuk dimakan di sini."

"Eh?" Hinata terdengar benar-benar terkejut. "Kau mau memakannya di sini, Shimizu-senpai?"

Shimizu menjawab dengan anggukan sabar. "Jarang sekali aku mendapat kesempatan makan di tempat seperti ini karena kesibukan. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" balasnya segera, buru-buru menggeleng. Tangannya meraba dompet di dalam saku celana. "Ugh, semoga saja aku membawa uang yang cukup… Apa di sekitar sini ada _cash machine_?"

'Ah, tidak, tidak." Shimizu menegakkan kembali punggungnya dengan gerakan yang gemulai. "Biar aku yang membayar," Dan sebelum Hinata sempat menolak, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ini keinginanku sendiri, jadi jangan merasa terlalu terbebani."

Dengan kue pesanan di dalam tangan, keduanya menarik tempat duduk di hadapan perut si balon anjing. Hinata tak lagi memikirkan gengsi dan jaga imej di sekitar Shimizu. Makanan favorit di depan mata, dia pun segera menyelam setelah mengucapkan selamat makan. Aksinya mengundang tawa geli dari Shimizu yang tak dia sadari—akibat terlau sibuk mengunyah dan menggumam enak.

Lima detik setelah menonton Hinata makan seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia, barulah Shimizu mengambil garpunya sendiri dan menyantap hidangan dengan lebih sopan. Sesendok masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan mata dinginnya melebar takjub. "Kau benar, Hinata. Ini lezat."

"Benar, kan?" Hinata meninjukan tangannya ke atas, senang bukan main karena makanan favoritnya disukai orang lain. "Semua orang selalu merasa ganjil dengan kue ini. Katanya rasa jeruknya terlalu aneh."

"Menurutku itu menjadi rasa unik tersendiri," imbuh Shimizu. "Seperti… membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti makan. Mungkin?" Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara melirih karena tak yakin. "Ah, aku selalu bingung kalau disuruh mendeskripsikan makanan."

Keduanya tergelak pelan.

"Biasanya aku akan berhati-hati dalam mengonsumsi kue, tapi hari ini aku bebas!" Hinata memasukkan satu potongan besar ke dalam mulutnya. "Habisnya, aku tidak terlalu penting untuk dipakai di turnamen, jadi kalaupun aku gemuk pun tidak masalah."

Pergerakan Shimizu di sampingnya terhenti. "Kau… tidak akan bermain di turnamen?"

"Begitulah." Gerak-gerik energik Hinata memudar sekarang. Pandangannya berubah sendu. "Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi memang begitu keputusan pelatih. Aku masih belum cukup kuat. Sesederhana itu."

"Oh. Maaf." Kepala Shimizu tertunduk. Beberapa helai terjatuh ke depan, dan dia menyelipkannya dengan anggun di belakang telinga. "Aku yakin kau sudah berjuang keras, Hinata."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, Shimizu-senpai! Ini bukan salahmu." Hinata mengibaskan tangan. "Dan… memang begitu kenyataannya, jadi apa boleh buat."

Shimizu memotong permukaan lembut kue di hadapannya dengan ragu. "Apakah masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan wajahmu yang murung?"

Garpu Hinata tidak jadi masuk ke dalam mulut. "Apa?"

"Maksudku, dari tadi kau terlihat berbeda. Aku bisa tahu kalau kau sedang memaksakan diri untuk bersikap baik-baik saja. Tapi aku bisa menangkap sekali dua kali kau berwajah sedih, Hinata." Shimizu meletakkan garpunya demi mempertahankan keseriusan. "Apakah ini yang mengganggu perasaanmu?"

Kemelut dalam air muka Hinata. "A-Aku… tidak apa-apa, Shimizu-senpai. Tidak usah mencemaskanku."

Keheningan menyeruak seperti gas beracun. Denting piano mengalun pelan dari pemutar musik di sudut toko. Hinata mendengar Shimizu memungut garpunya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Aku memang tidak begitu dekat denganmu, dan kau mungkin tidak nyaman berbicara denganku karena aku lebih tua darimu," Shimizu berkata lembut, "tapi kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. Biasanya perempuan akan memiliki visual yang lebih tajam soal kehidupan."

Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya. Piring disisihkan, mendadak dia tak berselera menghabiskan sisanya. Ide menceritakan Kageyama kepada orang lain tidak semenyenangkan yang Hinata kira. Bukan karena dia benci bercerita tentang Kageyama, tapi karena dia merasa bahwa pembicaraan mengenai sang _setter_ berbau privat.

Seperti hanya dirinya dan Kageyama yang berhak tahu.

Hembusan napas Hinata begitu berat, mengindikasikan beban hati yang sedang dibawanya. Dia tak percaya masalahnya dengan Kageyama bisa diselesaikan seorang diri, dan mungkin, menurut insting mentahnya, Shimizu _memang_ memiliki visual yang tajam. Jika dia butuh bukti, dia hanya perlu menatap mata tajam Shimizu yang mengerling cerdas penuh analisa.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata setelah beberapa saat menimang-nimang. "Um. Ini mungkin akan memalukan bagiku. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajak konsultasi soal masalah ini, jadi…"

Shimizu menenangkan Hinata melalui kedua matanya. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

Hinata menghirup napas, bermain-main dengan jarinya. Ceritanya mengalir begitu saja selancar air terjun, kata demi kata, mengenai pertemuannya dengan Kageyama di Chuo, mengenai insiden dirinya dipanggil _Ou-sama_ oleh teman-teman setimnya, insiden dirinya yang dibuai likuor dan hampir menggerayangi tubuh Hinata tanpa izin, hingga pada masalah terkini di mana Hinata diminta untuk menjauhinya.

Hinata selesai bercerita dengan napas yang bergetar hebat. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya mulai berair.

Shimizu mengambil waktunya untuk berpikir, mencerna cukup lama. Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan merespon.

"Kalian hanya sama-sama keras kepala. Setidaknya begitu menurutku," komentar Shimizu akhirnya.

"Benarkah begitu?" Hinata merenung.

"Satu pertanyaan." Shimizu menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya pada punggung kursi. "Ketika kau bilang bahwa dirimu 'entah kenapa marah saat melihat Kageyama membawa pulang gadis-gadis'… Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?"

Kulit dahi Hinata terlipat. "Maksudnya… seperti kedengarannya, Shimizu-senpai. Aku melihat dia menyentuh gadis-gadis baru hampir setiap harinya, dan aku marah." Kedua tangan bergerak-gerak di udara, menciptakan gestur yang hanya bisa dipahami dirinya sendiri. "Aku… Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Baru kemarin dia menyentuhku seolah aku adalah daging paling lezat, dan hari berikutnya, dia dengan mudahnya menyentuh perempuan lain!"

Shimizu menatap lurus ke arah balon anjing selama beberapa saat. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Katakan dengan jujur, Hinata." Kepala hitam Shimizu tertoleh. Helai sehalus sutra bergoyang-goyang indah. Biner keabuan menatap lurus tepat ke dalam jiwa Hinata. "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Hinata hampir lupa caranya berkedip. "Maaf?"

"Sesuai dengan yang kau katakan. Kau marah karena Kageyama berpindah ke perempuan lain dengan begitu mudah. Bukankah itu yang namanya cemburu?" Mata Shimizu berkilat penuh arti. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau rasa marahmu itu lebih ditujukan kepada para gadis. Kau ingin berada di posisi gadis-gadis itu dan menjadi orang yang disentuh Kageyama, bukan? Saat kau melihat Kageyama dengan orang lain, lubuk terdalammu akan berteriak bahwa Kageyama adalah milikmu. Itulah, Hinata, yang namanya cemburu."

Rahang Hinata mengendur, mulutnya sedikit membuka.

Kena telak.

Semua perkataan Shimizu dilemparkan ke hadapan wajahnya dengan penuh presisi. Segala hal yang tak Hinata sadari satu per satu mengambang dalam ingatan.

Ketika Kageyama menunjukkan senyum tulusnya dan Hinata tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum,

" _Hinata-boke, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Menjijikkan."_

Ketika Kageyama mulai berani menyentuh Hinata dan hal itu membuat wajahnya memanas tak terkendali,

" _Oi, mukamu merah. Kau sakit? Jangan main-main, besok ada latih tanding! Jangan sakit, bodoh!"_

Ketika semua orang mencaci Kageyama, dan Hinata merasa seolah dirinya sendiri yang menjadi sasaran perkataan kasar itu,

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Kageyama! Dia tidak bermaksud buruk pada kalian!"_

Ketika Kageyama terus menerus dicerca, dan Hinata rela melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya,

" _Bergeraklah yang cepat! Lompat yang tinggi! Berusahalah sampai tulang kalian patah! Kenapa kalian malas-malasan begitu!?"_

" _Ha? Kenapa kau jadi tiru-tiru_ Ou-sama _, Hinata?"_

" _Habisnya, kalau aku juga menjadi_ Ou-sama _, tidak hanya Kageyama yang akan diejek! Cepat, cepat! Ejek aku sekarang seperti kalian mengejek Kageyama! Kenapa? Kalian takut?"_

Ketika Kageyama memeluk Hinata kemarin malam, di atas tempat tidur beraroma _peppermint_ dan berbau _Kageyama_ ,

" _Hei, Hinata. Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali."_

" _A-Aku tahu! Tidak usah disebutkan."_

Jika Kageyama bahagia, Hinata sepuluh kali lebih bahagia. Jika Kageyama sedih, Hinata seratus kali merasa lebih sakit.

Ah. Begitu.

Jadi ini yang orang-orang katakan sebagai 'realisasi menabrakmu seperti kereta api'.

Realita bukan sekadar menampar atau memukulnya hingga dia merasa nyeri, tapi seolah menjelma menjadi kereta api yang menabrak Hinata tanpa ampun.

Hinata menyadari semuanya sekarang.

"… _Kenapa jantungmu bisa menggila seperti ini?"_

" _Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku…"_

Hinata cemburu, dan kini dia tahu alasannya.

"Hinata, kau—"

"Aku menyukainya."

Hinata mengangkat wajah, menatap Shimizu dengan yakin. Kedua tangan mengepal erat sekali, bergetar saking besarnya intensitas kekuatan Hinata.

"Aku menyukai Kageyama," ulang Hinata, penuh penekanan. Kali ini dia terdengar lebih percaya diri dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Shimizu mengedip beberapa kali, tak menyangka dirinya akan didahului oleh sang adik kelas. Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas lega, dan merambatkan senyuman paling lebar yang pernah Hinata lihat. Bibir berpoles _lip-gloss_ lembut tertarik, deretan gigi menyembul. Itu adalah jenis senyuman yang biasanya hanya akan dia tunjukkan pada Yachi, dan Hinata merasa sangat terhormat untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kalau begitu, apalagi yang harus kau tunggu?" Shimizu meremas lengan Hinata sebagai bentuk dorongan darinya. "Bukankah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan?"

Hinata tak berhasil menutupi kegundahannya. "Mana mungkin! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shimizu-senpai begitu saja. Lagipula, aku belum mempersiapkan mental, belum merangkai kata-kata, dan—"

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang, kau bisa kehilangan Kageyama selamanya." Shimizu menggeleng tegas. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa naik taksi sendiri atau mengontak Sugawara dan yang lainnya. Aku justru akan kecewa bila kau melewatkan kesempatanmu karena diriku."

Sebuah tepukan pada punggung Hinata membersihkan benih-benih keraguan yang tersisa.

"Pergilah, Hinata."

Hinata mengunyah bibir bawahnya, beranjak secepat kilat, dan membungkuk di hadapan Shimizu.

"Terima kasih, Shimizu-senpai! Aku berjanji akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari!"

Shimizu menepuk-nepuk surai oranye Hinata, menyuruhnya mengangkat kepala dan bergegas. "Sama-sama. Semoga beruntung, Hinata."

Hinata berlari sepanjang distrik perbelanjaan seperti orang kalap, telinga mendadak tuli terhadap teriakan komplain sesama pengguna jalan dan teguran polisi yang berpatroli.

Bagaimanapun juga, pikiran Hinata hanya tertuju pada seseorang.

XOXO

Pintu asrama menjeblak dengan suara keras. Derap kaki menyusul, seperti berondongan peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata api, dan berhenti di depan sofa hitam di mana dua orang berbeda warna rambut yang sedang berdekat-dekatan.

Kini, Hinata tak perlu repot-repot menelan kecemburuannya.

"Pergi," usirnya. Amarah seberat batu-batu sungai mendidih ke atas tubuh Hinata, melewati tenggorokan dan membuat suaranya lebih tebal dari biasanya. "Pergi dari sini!"

Gadis pirang melepaskan diri dari Kageyama dengan enggan, menatap Hinata jengah seakan dia adalah lalat yang hinggap di makanannya. "Hei, Manis. Apa yang kau katakan? Maaf ya, tapi aku sedang sibuk dengan temanmu. Dia sendiri yang memanggilku kemari untuk memuaskannya." Dia menoleh kepada Kageyama meminta dukungan, mengedipkan mata dengan genit. "Tobio, kau tidak akan menyuruhku pulang begitu saja, kan? Habisnya, kau berjanji akan memberiku pengalaman paling hebat."

Hinata mengadu gigi-gigi di dalam mulut. Kebencian membutakan mata saat menyaksikan jemari gadis pirang menari-nari di atas dada Kageyama. Benaknya berteriak tidak terima, _Kageyama milikku seorang_. "Kubilang pergi! Jangan ganggu _pacarku_!"

Teriakan paraunya berhasil melengahkan penjagaan Kageyama. Bola kebiruan perlahan-lahan membesar dan bergetar-getar. Lalu dia menoleh, menatap Hinata skeptis seakan dia baru mengaku telah membunuh orang.

"Pacar?" Gadis itu merengut tidak suka. "Kau bohong. Tobio sudah bilang dia tidak punya pacar. Bukankah begitu, Tobio?"

"Jangan ganggu dia," gertak Hinata sekali lagi. Suara merendah penuh ancaman. Mata cokelat memudar, melebar, dan dagu terangkat. Itu adalah wajah yang hanya muncul saat Hinata fokus dalam voli, atau menerima kalimat yang menyinggung baginya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Mengganggu saja. Dengar, aku sudah diminta dan dibayar Tobio untuk menemaninya hari ini. Jadi bisakah kau menghormati orang sedang bekerja?" Gadis pirang mendengus kesal. Menoleh sekali lagi pada Kageyama dengan wajah seduktif yang ingin Hinata tertawakan—bibirnya manyun seperti bebek mau bertelur. "Hei, Tobio, katakan sesuatu pada temanmu ini!"

Hinata berjalan mendekat. Satu tangan jatuh di atas lengan sofa, menggenggam erat hingga kulit hitam perabotan itu hampir tercabik. Sebelah lutut menindih ujung sofa. Badan condong ke arah Kageyama. Sang _setter_ bagai memiliki dua istri, dihimpit di kanan dan kiri.

Kageyama membuka dan menutup mulut, seakan lidahnya sedang terbelit. Mendadak dia kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Oh, itu tidak masalah bagi Hinata.

Lagipula, Hinata berniat untuk membungkamnya setelah ini.

"Hina—"

Dan Hinata memajukan wajah, menabrakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kageyama yang masih membengkak—bukti bahwa dia terus berciuman sedari tadi, dan Hinata sangat _cemburucemburucemburu_. Emosi yang telah terkungkung oleh kesabaran meledak seperti banjir yang menghancurkan waduk, disampaikan melalui kontak mesra bibir mereka. Ciuman berubah panas dan penuh gairah. Hinata melumat pelan, mengunci mulut Kageyama dengan intens seraya melirik sang gadis dari sudut mata.

Berhubung lidahnya sedang sibuk, dia menyampaikan gestur 'menjulurkan lidah' melalui sorot mata.

Hinata memisahkan diri dari Kageyama dengan tenang. Kedua tangan meraih kepala Kageyama, membawanya ke bawah dan menyembunyikannya pada ceruk lehernya sendiri, seakan dia sedang melindungi Kageyama dari dedemit berwujud gadis pirang. Tatapannya kepada si gadis setajam belati.

"Kageyama tidak butuh orang murahan sepertimu. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi dalam hitungan sepuluh detik, aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu pergi. Tinggal kau pilih," Senyuman sadis, "ditendang lewat pintu, atau dilempar lewat jendela?"

Gadis itu memekik ketakutan. Riasannya luntur karena keringat dingin. Tanpa dikomando lebih lanjut, dia memunguti barangnya, memakai sepatu berhak tingginya, dan keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Hinata melepaskan gelak tawa saat melihat gadis itu sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Debaman pintu yang tertutup menyisakan keheningan ganjil. Ada sebuah ketegangan dalam udara di sekitar mereka, berefek menyesakkan saat Hinata menghirupnya.

"Hinata." Suara Kageyama terdengar stabil, seperti ketenangan sebelum badai datang. Tinggal menghitung detik sebelum dia meledak. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa." Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya berpikir bahwa semua gadis yang kau bawa cerewet dan menyebalkan, mereka tak bisa tutup mulut saat kalian pindah ke kamarmu. Ini ruang asramaku juga, jadi aku berhak mendapat kebebasan untuk mengaturnya sesuka hati, dan _membuang_ barang yang tidak kusukai."

"Bukan itu." Kageyama mulai gusar. "Aku tanya kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Kenapa kau menciumku."

"Ah, ciuman barusan?" Hinata menarik seringai setengah bercanda. "Bukankah tadi adalah pertunjukan yang bagus. Gadis busuk itu jadi lebih cepat pergi."

Kageyama menghirup napas dengan suara keras. " _Pertunjukan_. Kau bilang, kau menciumku hanya untuk itu?"

Kobaran ganas muncul pada mata cokelat yang berkilat-kilat. "Bukan 'hanya'. Aku menciummu bukan hanya untuk itu!" Kuku yang tertancap pada kulit lengan sofa membenamkan bekas yang cukup dalam. Hinata ingin mengamuk. "Kenapa kau selalu membawa gadis-gadis itu, Kageyama? Perkataanmu bahwa kau menginginkanku—apa semua itu bohong?"

"…Tidak." Kageyama menggertakkan gigi, rautnya begitu kalut. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Mereka hanya pelampiasan. Aku melampiaskannya pada mereka supaya aku tidak hilang akal dan menyerangmu seperti itu lagi! Aku juga sudah menyuruhmu pergi, jadi kenapa kau mendekatiku lagi!?"

"Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan itu lagi! Aku ada di sini, Kageyama. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu!" Hinata meninggikan suara dan memejamkan mata. "Jadi... Jadi, aku tidak ingin kau bercengkerama dengan gadis-gadis itu! Aku cemburu."

Kageyama berhenti bernapas. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku cemburu pada mereka. Mereka bisa mendapat ciumanmu, sentuhanmu, mendengar suara indahmu. Sementara aku disuruh untuk menjauh darimu, terpaksa mengurung diri di dalam kamar, tersiksa karena aku harus melihat kalian bermesraan setiap hari! Kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku beberapa hari ini!? Satu malam kau menyentuhku, dan besoknya kau berpaling pada gadis lain." Sosok jelmaan matahari itu kehilangan cahaya silaunya yang biasa, kini mengusap matanya yang lembab sambil terisak pelan. "Kau jahat, Kageyama. Orang paling buruk yang pernah aku temui."

Kageyama tergugu. "Tunggu." Dia memijit pelipis dengan kedua jari. "Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu, kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu ya cemburu! Perasaan posesif saat melihat orang yang kusukai berdekatan bersama orang lain." Bibir membentuk garis lurus, Hinata memalingkan wajah. "Selama ini, aku berharap bahwa diriku ada di posisi gadis-gadis itu. Berharap akulah yang kau sentuh, yang menjadi kekasihmu."

Alih-alih merasa puas dengan penjelasan Hinata, Kageyama justru semakin terguncang. Bagian tertentu dari elaborasi Hinata berhasil mendapatkan atensinya. "…Kekasih?"

Hinata mendesah panjang, menjauhkan tubuh dari atas sofa, berdiri di hadapan Kageyama yang masih tersengat keterkejutan. Sepasang tangan tertaut di balik punggung. Senyuman kecil apologetik yang hampir terlihat sendu.

"Selama ini aku tidak begitu menyadarinya karena kita selalu bersama. Semua getaran-getaran aneh saat aku bersamamu, suka maupun duka, dan jantung yang selalu berhasil kau buat berpacu lebih cepat—awalnya aku menganggapnya kegembiraan sederhana. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, karena perasaanku terlalu berbelit untuk disebut kegembiraan belaka. Dan dalam waktu beberapa hari saat kita berjauh-jauhan, aku terus menerus memikirkannya, dan baru menemukan jawabannya beberapa menit yang lalu." Hinata menendang-nendang ujung karpet. "Aku tidak peduli kau menolakku atau bahkan melupakan segalanya. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Manik mata Kageyama membulat maksimal, sedikit basah oleh lapisan air.

"Kageyama," Hinata memoles senyuman tulus, menyampaikan segala perasaannya di sana. Kenangannya bersama Kageyama bermunculan satu demi satu seperti _popcorn_ yang meletup-letup, dan mereka berhasil mendorong keberanian Hinata. "Aku—"

Tarikan napas, baik dari dirinya dan Kageyama.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dikatakan selancar udara yang konstan berhembus, suara seringan kapas, tetapi membawa efek sebesar bom atom. Kageyama terlihat sungguhan kaget, seolah perkataan Hinata adalah belut listrik yang menyengatnya habis-habisan. Matanya tak hanya melebar, tapi juga berkilat sekali.

"Apa—Kau…" Kageyama seperti sedang melihat hantu. Kerongkongan bekerja untuk menelan ludah kering. "Kau bilang apa, barusan?"

Kageyama sedang mendapat sesi _denial_. Penolakan terhadap kenyataan. Tapi tidak masalah, karena Hinata tidak keberatan mengulang dua kata itu berapa kalipun yang Kageyama mau.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kageyama. Bukan sekadar sebagai teman, tapi sebagai seseorang yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Kedua tangan Kageyama mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Bibirnya menekan kuat, mulut terkatup rapat, dan kepala menunduk lemas. Kedua punggung tangan yang saling menimpa ditempelkan pada dahi, seakan mereka bekerja sebagai kompres terhadap kulitnya yang panas.

"Kau… Jangan bercanda," desisnya, dan Hinata tahu dia sedang menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan geram dan bingung. "Kalau kau mengasihaniku—"

"Aku tidak berbelas kasihan padamu," sela Hinata dengan kening mengerut. "Perasaanku murni. Aku yakin itu. Kalau kau begitu ragu, aku bisa membuktikannya padamu."

Sejujurnya, ada banyak cara untuk menunjukkan rasa suka. Cara paling ampuh adalah menyentuh pasangan, menuangkan perasaan melalui aksi aktual. Hinata sempat berpikiran untuk menciumnya lagi, tapi tidak.

Dia punya ide yang lebih gila.

Hinata menghirup dan membuang udara. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Jemari Hinata menari-nari di atas kemeja biru _navy_ yang dia pakai, dan dia mulai menanggalkan satu demi satu kancing di sana.

Mata Kageyama melotot, seperti bisa keluar dari tempatnya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya, terdengar begitu ragu dan lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. "Kau sedang apa."

"Membuktikan perasaanku," jawab Hinata seadanya. "Karena rupanya kau masih yakin bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa menyukai dirimu si raja egois. Kau salah besar."

Kemeja Hinata merosot dari bahunya, jatuh di atas lantai dengan bunyi halus. Artikel pertama tiada, jemari berpindah menuju ujung kaus putih berlengan pendek hitam. Mengangkat dengan sangat, sangat lambat, memberi sang raja tontontan sedap. Kulit seputih susu dipamerkan. Pinggang ramping dan lekukan-lekukan otot di bawah daging gempal menjadi pemanja mata. Kaus terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan dua tonjolan penghias dada, dan ketiak mulus yang sangat terawat.

Cokelat dari mata Hinata terus bertemu dengan biru dalam dari Kageyama selama itu, menantang. Kageyama masih belum keluar dari keadaan syok. Barangkali jantungnya sedang berhenti berdetak. Tapi pergerakan jakun Kageyama saat meneguk ludah tak terlewatkan oleh Hinata, dan dia menahan senyum.

"Hinata, hentikan." Kageyama yang belum sanggup menggerakkan tubuh mendadak menemukan kembali rasa pada otot-otot mulutnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Jari jemari memoles tubuhnya dengan gel non-eksisten. Bergerak dari leher, menyinggung sebelah tonjolan dada, menekan perut, hingga akhirnya tiba di atas sabuk. Ronde selanjutnya dari acara copot baju baru akan dimulai. "Sebelum kau menerima kalau aku menyukaimu, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Bunyi sabuk yang dibuka seperti cambuk, kancing yang terlepas seperti dentuman bom, dan retsleting yang ditarik ke bawah seperti teriakan histeris. Hinata menurunkan celana jeans yang memeluk kedua kakinya, perlahan, perlahan sekali, hingga rasanya dia bisa mendengarkan debar jantungnya dan jantung Kageyama bersinkronisasi.

"Kageyama." Hinata melangkah keluar dari gumpalan fabrik jeans di bawah kedua kakinya. Lidah membasahi bibir, dan mata Kageyama mengikuti pergerakannya. Tinggal satu artikel lagi. "Kau mungkin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang sama denganku. Kau mungkin tidak sama-sama suka, tapi itu tidak masalah buatku. Selama kita bisa terus bersama, bermain voli sebagai teman dan saingan hingga aku bisa mengalahkanmu dan sampai kita menjadi kakek-kakek bau tanah, aku akan menerimamu bagaimanapun juga."

Kedua ibu jari Hinata menyelam di balik karet celana dalam. Hinata menahan napas, tersenyum penuh getaran. "Lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun, bertahun-tahun. Aku akan terus ada di sisimu, seperti yang kau minta. Jadi, setelah semua urusan konyol ini, kuharap aku masih bisa menjadi temanmu."

Fabrik terakhir dilepas dengan lebih lambat. Setiap detik yang berlalu terasa seperti satu jam. Menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Jika memungkinkan, kedua mata Kageyama semakin bertambah ukuran. Mulut merah ranumnya yang setengah terbuka seakan ingin meneriakkan sesuatu, apapun kepada Hinata.

Dan dia pun berteriak, "Hentikan, Hinata!"

Perkataannya sedetik lebih terlambat. Artikel pakaian terakhir yang Hinata kenakan sudah jatuh di atas pakaian lain. Tak ada sehelai benang, tangan-tangan malu, atau apapun yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Dia sungguhan rapuh, terekspos seluruhnya di hadapan Kageyama.

Hinata mengunyah bibir, menahan kedua tangannya untuk tetap berada di kedua sisi tubuh dan tidak menutupi tubuhnya secara insting. Bulu roma meremang, mendatangkan sensasi menggelitik, ketika Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan Kageyama di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau… Kau boleh melihat apapun, Kageyama." Hinata menunduk, mau tak mau masih ada sedikit rasa malu sebagai manusia yang waras. "Ini mungkin bodoh, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terlintas saat harus membuktikan perasaanku. Tubuhku milikmu seutuhnya. Aku... rela jika itu adalah dirimu."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Suara Kageyama menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Hinata bergidik.

"Aku serius," jawab Hinata, lebih mantap dari saat dia akan melakukan ujian.

Tegukan ludah kesekian kali dari Kageyama terdengar audibel kali ini. Sang _setter_ turun dari sofa, mendekati Hinata dengan mata menggelap dan tubuh tremor, mirip hewan buas yang kelaparan. Hinata mengangkat wajah dan membusungkan dada, pertanda bahwa dia siap disentuh, siap mendapatkan apapun.

"Hinata." Kageyama menghembuskan udara di depan wajah Hinata. Tangan lebar jatuh di atas tubuh Hinata, dengan cara memegang yang keras, menggerayangi tubuh mungil si oranye yang belum sempat dia eksplorasi dengan kesadaran utuh. Pinggang, perut, dada, punggung—segala tempat yang bisa dia capai. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Kau serius dengan perkataanmu? Kau sadar apa artinya kalau kau berkata bahwa aku boleh memilikimu?"

"T-Tentu saja aku sadar." Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan suara aneh dari balik tenggorokan ketika jari-jari ramping bersinggungan pelan dengan tonjolan pada dadanya. "Aku tahu kita akan melakukan… s-seks."

"Kau tahu itu, tapi kau masih membiarkanku begini?" Jari-jari naik, menuju leher halus, menekan denyut nadi di bawah kulit, merangkak menuju belakang leher di mana anak-anak rambut berwarna oranye berada. Dia menarik-narik helaian itu kuat, dan kali ini Hinata tak bisa menahan lenguhannya. "Suaramu terlalu cabul. Aku bisa hilang kendali, Hinata."

 _Kalau aku bisa menahannya, sudah kutahan dari tadi_ , batinnya memprotes.

"T-Tidak apa-apa." Hinata terengah. Jambakan kuat naik pada kepala, merambat menuju puncak di mana helaian semakin tidak beraturan. Kageyama menarik kepala Hinata ke belakang, menyuguhkan lehernya kepada sang predator. Bibir Kageyama mengecup lembut di sana, menggelitik. " _A-Ah_! … Kau tidak perlu mengendalikan diri lagi. Lakukan semaumu. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Kau akan menyesali ini." Kageyama menarik wajahnya mundur, menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. Biner cokelat berkaca-kaca karena dimanja sentuhan, tapi tidak ada barang sedikit saja ketakutan dan keraguan di dalam sana. Untuk kali ini saja, Kageyama bersedia menunjukkan rasa takjub melalui wajahnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," bisik Hinata, napasnya menderu. "Aku tahu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama—mmn!"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Kageyama menukik ke bawah. Menyegel bibir ranum yang meminta-minta untuk dimakan. Mengecup lembut, melumat, dan menjilat pelan. Tak ada setengah menit kemudian, Kageyama melepasnya. Ciuman itu begitu singkat, tapi Hinata merasa seolah setengah ruhnya dihisap keluar. Dia benar-benar dimabuk rasa suka.

"Dasar." Kageyama mengacak rambut, tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari Hinata untuk membungkuk. Kemeja biru Hinata dipungut dari atas lantai, diletakkan di atas kedua bahu polos. Gestur seorang _gentleman_ itu membuat jantung Hinata melompat girang. "Jangan asal berpendapat tentang perasaanku. Kau tidak tahu apapun, Hinata- _boke_."

Sisi vulgar yang haus sentuh-menyentuh mendadak hilang. Kageyama kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa. Hangat membanjiri dada Hinata seperti obat penyembuh, bertindak sebgagai perekat dari kepingan-kepingan hati yang sempat dihancurkan oleh orang di hadapannya. Dia begitu rindu dengan Kageyama yang kikuk begini.

Hinata mengunyah bagian dalam pipinya. "A-Apa maksudnya, Kageyama?"

"Waktu aku… mabuk kemarin." Bibir tipis Kageyama merengut. "Aku mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dan aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar, tapi ketika aku bangun besoknya, aku tahu kata-kata itu… tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Hinata menatap Kageyama cukup lama, terperanjat. Ingatan kejadian di hari itu masih sejelas penglihatan di siang hari. Dia mengingat setiap detail kejadian alih-alih membuang ingatannya tentang kejadian itu, seperti bagaimana dia mengingat wajah keluarganya.

Hinata sangat, sangat mengingatnya.

Dirinya yang tertindih Kageyama, kedua kaki terbuka lebar, napas menderu, kulit berlompatan saat disentuh tangan terampil.

Kemudian, sederet kalimat yang hampir tak sampai di telinganya,

 _Aku menyukaimu, Hinata._

Kelereng cokelat Hinata membulat. Oh.

 _Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu._

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Keterkejutan yang dirasakan Kageyama sesaat yang lalu dihempaskan kembali padanya dua kali lebih kuat.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Tidak. Mungkin.

Tidak, tidak. Dia pasti salah mengingat. Kageyama tentu tidak mengatakan sesuatu seklise itu—

Agaknya, Hinata telah menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya keras-keras, mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Kageyama.

"Kau barusan… m-menyatakan cinta. Kenapa kau seminder itu." Kageyama membuang muka dengan bibir manyun. Semburat merah yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dijumpai Hinata mendadak hadir, membuat dirinya bergetar senang seperti daun gugur.

"M-Minder bagaimana? Aku tidak minder! Aku hanya..."

Kageyama mendesah panjang, belakang leher digaruk kasar. Rasa malu ditutup-tutupi oleh gurat wajah sebal. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Napas dihirup singkat. Kageyama memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada Hinata, menatap jantan.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Hinata bodoh."

Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Hinata dibuat ketar-ketir, syok bukan main. Dia seperti karakter _game_ yang dipaksa menghadapi _boss_ rahasia yang luar biasa kuat—KO dalam serangan pertama. Hinata tak berkutik mendengar perkataan Kageyama.

 _Apa ini?_

Rahang Hinata merosot. Kemeja biru di pundaknya dia genggam erat-erat sampai kusut.

 _Tunggu. Tunggutunggutunggu—Kageyama baru saja… Perasaanku… D-Dia—_

Mata cokelat hangat menatap dari balik poni. Kageyama masih belum goyah, tak melepaskan pandangannya bahkan saat dia terlihat seperti bisa meledak kapan saja.

 _Dia serius?_

 _Kageyama membalas… perasaanku?_

Hinata menahan mati-matian seringai lebarnya, tapi gagal. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah berjingkrak-jingrak seperti anak kecil dibelikan layangan.

"Ba-Bakageyama!"

Pembuktikan rasa suka nomor dua: Hinata melompat ke atas Kageyama dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang bisa mematahkan tulang.

"S-Syukurlah! Uwaaah, syukurlah! Aku senang sekali! Kageyama membalas perasaanku!" Hinata mengotori kaus Kageyama dengan ingusnya. Bukan berarti dia peduli, sekalipun Kageyama berjengit jijik. Dia baru berhenti mengusapkan ingusnya saat harus menengadah, menatap Kageyama penuh harap. "H-Hei, apa ini artinya kita… pacaran?"

Kata sakral itu membuat wajah Kageyama terbakar sekali lagi. "Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi kalau bukan pacaran—"

"Seberapa jauh kau dan gadis-gadis sialan itu melakukannya?" Hinata mendadak berlagak seperti kekasih _yandere_ , masih diserang cemburu berat. Satu tangan merambat pada leher Kageyama, dan tangan nakal lainnya jatuh di atas selangkangan sang pacar baru. Dia meremas bagian itu, dan Kageyama menggeram. Mulut menghembuskan napas ke dalam telinga Kageyama dengan menggoda. "Sepertinya aku harus menghapus jejak-jejak yang mereka tinggalkan _malam ini juga_. Sayang sekali kau bukan lagi perjaka, tapi—"

"Bodoh, aku belum sampai sejauh itu!" potong Kageyama panik. Tangan Hinata di atas bagian privatnya ditampik, dia tak mau bersemangat di saat-saat begini. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan kali pertama dengan wanita seperti mereka? Selain itu," Mata biru menghindari Hinata, "aku... berniat menunggu keajaiban kalau-kalau aku bisa melakukannya denganmu."

Mata Hinata berbinar cerah. Haru bercampur bahagia, perkataan Kageyama bagaikan rayuan nomor satu di dunia baginya. "Ka… Kageyamaaa! Kau menahan diri demi diriku!?"

Kageyama semakin salah tingkah. "Bodoh, pakai dulu pakaianmu sana!"

"Kageyama, aku semakin menyukaimu! Boleh kucium lagi!?"

"Ap—!? Sudah kubilang, pakai dulu bajumu!"

"Aduh! Sakit, Kageyama! Aku bisa botak! A-Ampuni aku, apapun asal jangan cakar besimu!"

"Kau sendiri yang minta di—"

Musik mengalun keras dari ponsel Hinata, suaranya tak terlalu jelas karena terhalang fabrik di atas lantai. Pertikaian pasangan baru jadian terpaksa ditunda.

Hinata menggerutu, menunduk untuk memungut celana jeans di mana ponselnya berada. Benda elektronik dirogoh dan ditempelkan telinga tanpa perlu mengecek pemanggil. Hinata berusaha mengenakan celana dalam dengan satu tangan.

"Halo?"

"…Shouyou?"

Celana berhenti ditarik di pertengahan paha. Hinata membeku.

" _Kaa-san_?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Rencana akan di-post kemarin, tapi kesehatan bermasalah. /coughs/ May edit this later, so there might be some changes.**

 **Dan perhatian! Mulai sekarang fik ini bakal lebih mechum. /grins/ Setidaknya satu chapter lagi. Setelah chapter depan, bakal lebih banyak anuanu.**

 **Well, saya malah berakhir menggunakan metode klasik untuk membuat seseorang menyadari rasa sukanya—buat di cemburu. Lol.**

 **Dan Kageyama di sini saya buat agak… dark. Berhubung masa-masa SMA-nya ga ditemani Sunshine ol' Hinata, dan dia harus melalui semua pengucilan dari teman-temannya seorang diri.**

 **Btw, bonding time with Shimizu! Ayyy~**

 **Kalau teman curhat Hinata di fik-fik adalah Suga, Yachi, atau Kenma, di sini dia curhat sama Shimizu. Dia karakter yang jarang muncul dalam fik-fik yang melibatkan perkembangan hubungan KageHina, jadi saya pikir ga ada salahnya nyoba Shimizu sebagai mak comblang. Kalau Suga melulu bosan, kan~ /gomen, Suga-mom/**

 **Menurut saya, Shimizu emang mau melembut sedikit sama Hinata, seperti di episode awal-awal Haikyuu S2 (lupa yang mana). Hinata, of all guys. Sementara sama cowok lain dia seringkali pasang wajah stoic, ga bebas senyum-senyum gitu. Alasannya juga ga terlalu tahu, tapi pendapat saya, Shimizu cuma ga kuat sama orang-orang unyuk (yang sebangsa sama Yachi atau Hinata). Wkwk.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir membaca, review, fav, atau follow. Tanpa kalian, fik ini tidak akan bisa saya selesaikan. Terima kasih juga bagi reviewers tidak login/guest yang sudah repot-repot meninggalkan feedback. Tanggapan dan kritik apapun akan saya apresiasi!**

 **Well then, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
